Doppelganger
by Shadow Fox777
Summary: What do you do, when you look into the mirror, and the reflection you see, isn't your own? Ron Keine's not sure, because this is a problem, he never thought he'd have.
1. Chapter 1 That Face I see

AN: Greetings readers. I give you the first, story about Ron Keine. Yay. I wasn't going to start posting this, but, after my Beta, and eventually Co-Author, Demon-Made-Nova-Jigoku, went over this, she's been rather insistent that I start posting it. And, since it looks like I may actually FINISH this one, I decide I shall.

This story was actually inspired by a couple of different songs, and PVs and even some art that I found floating around the net, when looking into this very wonderful Utau. As well as, well a bit of a Supernatural Binge. But you won't start seeing Much of that till a little later.

Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this story. As a lot of effort has been put into it so far. (and hopefully be finished soon.)

**Doppelganger**

Summery: What do you do, when you look into the mirror, and the reflection you see, isn't your own? He's not sure, because this is a problem, Ron never thought he'd have.

"You don't know me? I'm Kyoto Ron."

**Chapter 1: That face I see**

Ron threw on a white dress shirt, grumbling about having to get dressed up. He must preferred his normal attire to the whole suit and tie affair. But, the masters where insistent they all wear suits. After all, it wasn't every day an Utau was invited to a party hosted by a Vocaloid. Let alone one Hatsune Miku. Or, her master allow her to do so, anyway.

The man could be a pompous ass.

And no, he will not be taking that back.

The party was For Miku, for her what was it now? 400th hit at the top of the charts or something? … Okay Maybe he was over exaggerating that number. But still, it was suit and tie affair if you where male, a gown or dress if you where female. … or in Ritsu case, a dress anyway.

He started searching for the ONE tie he owned, trying to remember where he kept the stupid thing. He hated ties, they tended to be restraining as it was. It almost felt like you were being choked when they where properly placed if you where not used to them. To add, if you where not careful, some girl would grab it and choke you with it.

The Women around here tended to be very defensive, or short-tempered. Sometimes both.

Ah ha! Found it. He pulled out the long black necktie and threw it over his shoulder around his neck, before heading over to the mirror to see if he could remember how to TIE the stupid thing.

Honestly he probably wouldn't even be going if Miku hadn't come up to his door to hand him the invitation personally.

'Probably wanted to make sure her Utau guests actually got their invites.' He mused bitterly before stopping dead in his tracks, his past train of thought, forgotten. The ends of his tie fell carelessly from his hands as he starred unblinking at his reflection.

That was His, reflection right?

He couldn't help but think that most people would probably scream, panic, jump back, run away, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the image.

There in the mirror, was a blond version of himself. But, his hair was black, so why was the reflection blond? That, also wasn't the only thing wrong. His shirt was white, the reflections was black. The tie slung over his shoulders was black, the reflections was white.

Ron stepped closer to the image, raising his right hand, and naturally, the mirror copied his movement as it should. Only the reflection was in the wrong colors. He touched the glass, his fingers lining up with the reflections as it should.

It was, Bazaar to say the least, and very, very strange. As he scanned the discolored reflection, he saw that it was him alright, same facial structure, same body shape, just inverted colors. Save one detail. The eyes. The eyes where the exact same color as his own. A rich shade of aquamarine. It was only then that he noted one other detail was out of place. His braid was slung over his right shoulder. So was his reflections. That is, if he had been facing in the same direction as his reflection. As he looked at it, his reflection had his braid over his Left shoulder.

As his eyes returned to the face of his reflection, he stepped back as it was twisted into a smile that said, 'So you've noticed have you?'

He, hadn't been smiling.

He blinked, and even felt his heart beat pick up. What the hell was this?

"Hey Ron!"

Ron turned his head to his doorway at the sound of his name being called.

Matsuda ppoiyo, his friend, stood in the doorway, looking fairly irritated.

"Will you stop looking at yourself like you've never seen your own reflection before? We're going to be late, we've got to go. The Masters are already outside waiting."

Now, Matsuda Poiyo, was short. While some people might call Ron short, as he was only 175cm, Poiyo, was only 167cm. To add insult to injury, his little sister, Matsuda Poine was 173cm.

Poiyo had short, light blue hair, with white streaks on either side of his face, and red eyes. At the moment, he wore a black tuxedo, with a white dress shit, but kept his trademark blue tie.

While he was looking at Ron rather annoyed, Ron was looking at him with a bit of disbelief.

"You, you didn't see-" Ron turned his head back to the mirror, only to see his own face, as it should be. Black hair, white shirt, aquamarine eyes. He blinked, now utterly confused.

"See what?" Poiyo said, seemingly even more annoyed.

Ron looked back at his friend a moment before looking back at the mirror. Nope, still normal.

Had he been imaging it?

"N-nothing, I guess."

"You guess?"

"No, it was nothing." If he saw nothing then there was nothing to tell. Besides, it would only make him look, crazy.

Poiyo merely grunted and strolled his way into the room and turned Ron around to face him and proceed to tie his necktie. Ron frowned at this.

"What? We Both know you would have come asking for help at some point. You can't tie these things properly for shit."

Ron grimaced, but admitted a silent defeat.

Poiyo pulled the tie up tight and proper and flipped Ron's shirt collar down properly. Slapping Ron's hand when he went to play with it.

"Nope, collar stays down looking proper. No playing with it. I don't care how irritating it is. It's thanks to you, that we all got invited to a classy shin dig."

Ron frowned more at the accusation.

"It's not like I Tried, to befriend her.."

"Now did I say that? No. But, you had to be the nice guy, and now she thinks your best buds. Apparently that means Fancy parties. Yay." Oh the enthusiasm in Poiyo's voice. In case you can't tell, it's actually sarcasm.

"Sure, so this is all my fault, and we're not "best buds."" Ron said grabbing the coat for his tux.

"Yes. Yes it is. And sure you're not. You had to be nice, and say, Yes I'll be in your little costume group. Then you had to be Nice and say, Sure, I'll teach you how to play the stupid Erhu."

"The Erhu, is NOT a stupid instrument. And you take one of her puppy dog faces dead on, and see how well YOU do."

Poiyo shut up. Honestly, he had only met Miku in person probably once, and that was to have her work with him for a song, and she sang the back up vocals. But, he didn't say much. He just wanted to get the recording done. But no one could deny she had a cute face. Such a thing could be a deadly weapon.

"Well played. But either way, it's thanks to you we're going to be late. Come on." He said giving his friend a small shove.

"I'm moving I'm moving." Ron said, turning to give one last glance at the mirror. Still looked normal.

"Come on Ron!"

"I'm coming!"

He decided to put it out of mind. It was probably just his imagination running wild on him. Once they got into the living room, Poine turned to them giving them an angry look. She was wearing a white Chinese styled dress that came down to her knees, with a light blue highlighting pattern. Her hair was in it's normal style, short sky blue, with a long lock hanging from her front bangs. The other half long enough that it was hiding half her face. The longer half, hung long enough that it was almost down to her waist.

"You know, normally it's the woman who makes the Men wait, Not the other way around." She said.

"Sorry, Ron suddenly had this fascination with the mirror in his room."

Ron's head snapped over to his friend, his face slightly tinged pink with embarrassment. He didn't have to tell her that.

"Hmm. Didn't know you could be such a girl Ron-kun."

"I am Not a girl!" He snapped. Yes, he was a bit sensitive on that subject.

"… Yeah okay what ever. The only good thing is we'll probably miss the big Thank you for Coming speech. Can we go now? I'm hungry."

"Yes Poine. We can get going. If you three are ready?" a new voice spoke up and the three looked up.

Ah, Matsuda the original, and of course her friend Keyl. The Masters.

"Yes Master(s)." Poiyo and Poine said master, Ron said the Plural. Both of these men had a hand in his creation. … oh the joy.

The trip was quiet and uneventful.

As expected, the party was already in full swing when they got there. There was quite the crowd. All 25 official Vocaloids, and probably just as many of the fanmades, if not MORE. … scratch that, there WERE more. Far as Utau went, not a lot made the cut he noticed. Just Most of the Vippaloids, and, their little group plus Dekofo and her family. He was honestly surprised Momo wasn't here… Then again that Utau was always busy with something…

"Ron-kun!"

He turned in time to get a tackle hug from everyone's favorite Diva.

"You made it!"

He looked down at her, all smiles and sunshine. As per usual. Today the teal haired diva was wearing a pink ball gown, the shoulders literally made of layer upon layer of lace. Over all he couldn't help but think it looked like a pink version of Bell's ball gown from Disney's version of Beauty and the Beast.

"Doesn't think your best buds huh?" Poiyo said with a laugh putting his hand on his friends shoulder.

Ron shot him a dirty look, but patted Miku on the head anyway.

"There were… complications. Did me miss your speech?"

Miku blinked, but then smiled.

"You missed Masters Speech. But it started to turn into one of those I'm better than you things, so I pushed him off the stage, and just told everyone to have some fun and thanks for coming." She said with a huge smile and an air of innocence like she had done absolutely nothing wrong.

"Heh, well I'm sorry I missed it. That I would have Paid to see." Ron said with a smile.

"I'll have to agree." Poiyo said joining in the conversation. "Too bad someone was having a mid life crisis." He added slinging his arm over Ron's shoulder.

Miku's eyes widened.

"What? What do you mean by that Mastu-kun? Did something bad happen to Ron-kun?"

"Ma, Matsu-kun?" How the heck did he get that nickname?

Ron sighed heavily.

"Why did you do that Poiyo? You know how literally she takes things. Cute Nickname by the way. You sure it's not you who's her "Best Bud?""

Poor Miku only looked even more confused.

Poiyo frowned at his friend. But in the end signed and shrugged.

"Fine, I'm sorry, happy?"

"Um, excuse me? Did, something happen?" Miku asked. Why where they keeping secrets? That wasn't very nice of them! It wasn't much fun either.

Ron shook his head.

"Naw. It's nothing Miku. Nothing happened to me, and everything is fine, alright?" he managed a gentle smile for her. Yes smile. That was practically a guaranteed way to get Miku off your back about anything.

Miku smiled.

"Good. I'm glad that everything is okay. You had me worried for a second."

"Speaking of worried, shouldn't you go over and see if you can get your brother to come out of that corner he seems to have locked himself into?" Ron said gesturing to one side of the room.

Miku turned and sure enough, her brother had isolated himself in a corner of the room. And seemed pretty content on staying there.

"Oh, thank you Ron-kun. I'll go do just that. Have a good time okay?" With that she walked off to pull her shy brother out onto the dance floor. How… what was the word? Oh yeah. Cute.

Ron looked over at the spot where the other Utau had grouped. His eyes scanned over the Vippaloid group in particular. They where all there, even the newest member Oniko Hinomoto. She was pretty, one would guess. Long really dark brown or black hair, dark colored eyes, and she was wearing a blue dress kimono. Oh, and she had 2 little horns poking up off her head. Well, she seemed nice enough. But then again he had only met her once before.

Rook was all dressed up in a tux with a little bow tie which he was fussing over, and Ruko had to smack his hand away and fix it. Judging from the annoyance on her face, not for the first time. She was wearing a blue oriental styled dress. Looks like they even dressed up Miko Ooka in a pretty little dress styled Kimono too. Teto was wearing something more simple. A light pink short sleeved dress, and it had a little bow hanging from the back. Ted was like Rook, wearing a tux. But Ted didn't seem to mind. He was used to wearing suits. Ritsu was standing there, looking bored as Hell. The boy was wearing a long royal blue ball gown, and long elbow length white gloves, and of course tons of jewelry. Oh wait, someone Was missing from that group.

"I wonder what they did with Tei?" Ron mused to his friend whom acknowledged his question with a light "hmm."

Tei, while SOMETIMES sweet, was notoriously violent. In fact, she was obsessed with Len, and was determined to kill Miku and take her diva status.

"Locked up in the basement back home."

Ron looked down.

"Oh, Hey Ritsu."

"Come dance with Ritsu-chan." The boy said taking hold of Ron's hand.

Oh…shit.

He Really didn't want to dance with the 6 year old cross dresser. Not that he had anything against Ritsu as a person. But this was awkward for numerous reasons.

"Ah, sorry Ritsu, but I'd rather not. I'm not really in the mood…"

Ritsu frowned at his response, and did what any 6 year old boy would probably do.

Ritsu stomped on Ron's foot. And considering Ritsu weighed 25 Tons… it hurt. A LOT.

"OOOOOW! Shhhhhhhh-" Ron clenched his teeth to keep from cursing.

Yeah, someone was doing the one legged hop right now.

"I Said Dance with Ritsu-chan!"

"Alright! Alright! I'll dance with you!" (As best as I can with one good foot now…)

Yay for using violence to get your way.

He let Ritsu pull him out onto the ballroom dance floor, and tried to ignore all the looks he was getting from some of the other dances. Especially the more smug ones.

The music was simple ballroom music. You know, music meant for dances like the waltz or box step. Ron admitted he was mildly concerned as he didn't have much practice with this form of dancing. He knew the steps, and it wasn't like he couldn't dance. He could, and well. But he just hadn't had much call for Ballroom dancing.

As the song progressed he had to admit that Ritsu proved to be rather well versed, actually making it easier. Though the cross dresser looked to be having about as much fun as he did. Come to think of it, did this kid Ever smile? Ron let his eyes wander the dance floor. At some point, the twins switched out, because now Len was dancing with Miku and Rin with Mikuo. Len and Miku looked perfectly content, quite happy in fact. Rin seemed to be having fun while Mikuo looked nervous as hell.

Big Al was dancing with Sweet Ann, and Mirriam had allowed Leon to drag her to the dance floor as well. Luka was dancing with Gakupo (of course) and it looked like Yuma had been picked up by Dekofo. Or had it been the other way around? They looked rather awkward to, as Yuma seemed to try to strike up some conversation, and the default child just kept that same strait face she always wore. Of course, that's only the couples he could see.

There was a tap on his shoulder.

He and Ritsu stopped and he looked and saw Teto behind smiling. Ted, was behind Ritsu.

"May we cut in?" Teto asked with a smile.

"Please do." Ron answered.

The Kasane siblings nodded at each other, and then walked off with their respected partners.

Ron looked down at his new dance partner. Okay, not as awkward here.

"Thanks for the save." He said.

"You looked like you needed it." Teto answered.

"That bad huh?" he said as he twirled her once.

"Yeah, that bad. Besides, I felt like I owed you a Little thanks for giving me my first complement." She flashed him a grin.

"Che, I still can't believe that is the first complement a guy has ever given you." Oh you could hear the humor in his voice.

"Why? Was it bad? I thought it was kinda sweet."

""You look cute when you're flustered," is sweet?" Ron asked raising a brow.

"Hey it works for me. Unlike this music. So SLOW and drab!"

"What do you expect? This whole party was formed by Miku's Master who even had the Engloids and their masters flown out to Be here so he could rub Miku's success in everyone's faces." Ron responded.

"True, but it's a good thing Miku won't let a party be thrown for her where she doesn't have a hand in it. Otherwise this place would be full of only 25 loids, and some stuck up snobs, and some semi Cool Masters." Teto with a sly grin as she suddenly took control of the dance step much to Ron's surprise. In fact, he almost tripped.

"Since when does the woman lead?" Ron asked.

"Since she suddenly decided she's on a mission."

"If you wanted to go to a specific location you could just Tell me."

"Oh please, It's not like I'm making you look any less manly."

Ron frowned. Not that again. He swore if she called him girly…

But no, she led them over to Miku.

"Hey Miku, can you do anything about this fancy smanshy ball room crap? See if the band can't play something a bit more, Up beat? I think it's time to get this party started."

Miku thought over this, she and Len never missing a beat in their dance step.

"You think we should?" Miku asked. "I mean, I'm sure they can, but-"

"Miku." Teto suddenly returned control of their dance steps to Ron. Fortunately, he was starting to catch on to the girls moves. "Look around. This floor is barley half full. The Masters are all just talking, and rolling their eyes as Blow hard Bob talks about what a success you are. This party is like, Dead. It needs some life. And this Room is stuffed FULL of singers and even a few songwriters. I think we've got vocals and improvising covered. This IS supposed to be YOUR party isn't? Well, is THIS the type of party you want?"

Miku looked at Len. Len looked at Miku and smiled.

"She's right." Len said.

Both gentlemen dipped both girls and they lined up perfectly.

"I'll talk to the band." Miku said with a smile.

"I knew I could count on you." Teto said with a grin.

"Smooth." Ron complimented.

"I hope you think so. First dance with you is mine."

"Why?"

"Because you learn fast."

The music then stopped.

Followed by a very long pause.

"They are taking longer than I thought." Teto mused. Miku then ran past them, grabbed Luka's hand and dragged her off, leaving a very puzzled Gakupo.

"Well, it's what, an orchestra band? What did you expect?"

The Violins then hit some Very familiar high long notes.

"No way…"

Rin and Len looked at each other, and smiled, and actually started singing first, hitting some more familiar notes.

Miku and Luka then started.

The song was Worlds End Dance Hall. Apparently, Orchestra edition.

The Masters smiled, while Crypton's master looked, utterly flabbergasted. Either way, the other masters Gladly left his company to pair off on the dance floor.

It was like someone had pushed a magical button. The Vocaloids all seemed to go to the dance floor, picked a partner, (Gakupo ran up and grabbed Luka who kept singing, not missing a beat. While Mikuo snagged his sister for this one.) Throats opened, and each one started to sing the familiar and popular tune. Granted this was only proving a certain masters point to a point, but this time it was on Their terms. Utau joined in by the second verse.

In an impressive combination of the ballroom dancing with a few more, unique moves, the floor seemed to move in unison. While each voice joined with the others in a well balanced harmony. Then, switch.

You where stuck with a new partner. It was all in pace and well timed.

Props to the band, they where Good.

And he had to admit he was having fun now.

By the time the song ended, he somehow ended up partnered with Ruko. The taller… woman, smiled at him.

"Not bad. But what else should one expect from of one Keyl's creations?"

His master was a songwriter. A good one. So it was only to be expected his Utauloid show as much talent.

"Thanks I guess."

"Can I have her back please?"

Ron turned, and Rook stood there with a grin on his face.

"She's all yours." Ron said gladly handing over the tall... woman. Yes, let's go with that.

"What the hell was that?"

All heads turned at the sound of the Crypton master yelling.

"I had this all planed to every single music piece played, and then you suddenly just change the plan? This is a high class party, not some club house show room!"

With some irony, he was yelling at the band over the girl who changed the plan. Hell if he could, he would probably find a way to blame one of the others over Miku.

"And YOU." The master turned to Ron's little group, which consisted of only Utau.

Ah, here is the blame. And of course the Utau are the scapegoats.

Ass.

"I'm not sure how But I'm willing to bet You are a good deal responsible for this!"

Miku by this point had had more than enough and was now marching her way up to her rude little master. But she was stopped by a young woman with dark pink hair.

"I've got this Miku-chan."

Internet Co.'s master.

"Oh don't go blaming them just because They know how to have a good time and you Don't. Did you not just see what happened? They all had a wonderful time and great talent. Not that you would know, as apparently you can't see what's right in front of your face you pompous old wind bag."

"You- Ft- Pompous Old Wind Bag?"

Oh the man was amusing when angry and flustered. His face turned red, and you could just see the veins popping on his head. It was well known that while the Vocaloids themselves got along, there was a heated rivalry between Internet Co. and Crypton's Masters. And Internet Co. knew Just how to push his buttons.

"You heard me right you old cod. That was a display of magic and harmony. The fact you couldn't see that is sad beyond all reason. Or, perhaps you DID and you saw that everyone here has about as much potential talent as little Miku, and that's why you're so upset. Oh really can you be so pompous? How do you even stay on the ground with your head filled with all that hot air?"

Oooh, nice one. In fact, the whole room seemed to think so. Crypton Master turned even redder.

"Well it's a Wonder you are able to get anything DONE at all with the way you coddle your own Vocaloids just to make up for you own biological lacking!"

Ron blinked. Biological lacking? What was that supposed to mean?

"You Bastard! That's going Too far!" Gakupo said whom readily charged at the man only to be stopped by a raise of his masters hand. Her other, placed on her stomach. Ron could see tears forming in the woman's eyes, but she still managed to keep her cool.

What ever it was, it seemed to be a big deal among them.

"It's alright Gakupo, I've got it. But thank you. You truly are a cold man to go that far. But shall we go down a list? Matryoshka, The Madness of the Duke of Venomania, GGRKS, Happy Synthesizer, Hina-Nige, hmm for not liking my Vocaloids you sure to use them an awful lot."

The crowd snickered a bit, and Cryptons master scowled further.

"And don't say because if you didn't I wouldn't, because we both know it's Far from true. I could name off several hits from my own Vocaloids but then I'd only be wasting more time. To the point, you can't just control them like puppets. This is a party For them anyway is it not? If not it's for Miku. SO how about this, Let HER have it, Her way. It's not like she's going to listen to you anyway."

The crowd voices their agreement and the man knew he had been beaten. Especially where Miku herself was standing behind Internet Co.'s master, agreeing with her.

The man grumbled and walked away, earning a round of applause.

It seemed bittersweet for the Master though, as Gakupo put his arms around her shoulders in a form of comport, in fact, all the Internet Co Vocaloids flocked around her now.

"Are you alright Master?" Gakupo asked gently.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I have all of you don't I?"

"Did he hurt you much? You're crying.." Ryuto said giving the woman's skirt a tug. She bent down and picked up the boy.

"No, he didn't hurt me. I'll be fine dear Ryuto. It will take more than a snake like tongue to get me down. You guys should go and enjoy the party."

"Not with out you." Lily insisted pulling on her creators arm, forcing her to set down Ryuto, as Cantarella started up.

Ron turned from the little conversation. Really it wasn't his place to poke his nose into that. He moved to leave the dance floor when a firm hand found it's way around his arm. He turned, and blinked.

"Poine?"

"Yep. You're dancing with me at least once tonight Keine."

Okay, he hadn't seen that one coming.

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend. Duh."

That was it? That was all her logic was based on? Oh well. It could be much much worse. Besides, she was right. She was his friend. He also had to admit to himself, she did look, pretty, in that dress.

Once more the floor seemed to part as "couples" joined into the center for singing and dancing the proper steps. Ron let Poine pull him into that. Besides, it wasn't like he didn't know the song. It was the first song Master had made him cover. They sang in harmony with those around them, and he made sure to watch her movements carefully so he wouldn't lose her among the 5 or 6 other couples in this mess. He noted her movements where fluid and flowed perfectly. He had to amid, he was enjoying this.

The song ended and as he pulled his dance partner to her feet, he couldn't help but notice, they some how ended up, in the dead center of the group. How did that happen?

He then gave his friend a small smile, before leaving the dance floor.

That was enough of that for now. Time for a little something to eat.

Disappointment. Not one meat bun on the whole table. Oh well. There where some dumplings. He picked up a stick and helped himself.

Poiyo walked up next to him.

"So, I don't think I should have to tell you to "Stay away from my sister" right?"

Ron blinked and looked at his long time friend.

"… what are you talking about man?"

Poiyo laughed lightly.

"Don't give me that. I saw how you where looking at her on the dance floor."

"Dude, you're seeing things." Ron said turning his head away and looking back at the food on the table. His eyes wandered until they stopped on a reflective bowl.

While slightly distorted, Ron couldn't help but widen his eyes as he noted a difference in his reflection.

Blond hair… He shook his head. Na. Probably just reflecting something else on the table. Like the bread or something.

"Perhaps, but perhaps not. She's my little sister man. You're my best friend and sure, that might give you a leg up, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you date her or something either."

"Don't worry Poiyo I'm not going to start dating your sister. Since when did you get so protective?"

"Since we found out she can't hold a drop of alcohol when Meiko and Lily crashed your birthday party and spiked whatever they could get their hands on."

Ron grimaced at the memory.

Riiiight.

He woke up that morning with not only one hell of a hang over… but Lily also had some blackmail on him for LIFE. Let's say that much, and leave it at that.

"Oh yeah… you found her out side right?"

"In a tree."

Ron shook his head. Sometimes it was hard to tell which group was stranger.

The Utau or the Vocaloids.

"Taya-kun! You made it!" Miku could be heard chirping happily.

Ron and Poiyo looked over and watched the exchange take place.

Taya was one of those obscure Utau who could sound great in either Male or Female pitches, but was hard to get to sound clear, so was often left in the shadows. Not very tall, long blue or purple hair, yellow eyes, a monocle, and dressed like a butler. Even now. Nice guy though… at least… Ron was about 80% sure Taya was a guy. Poiyo says that Taya is a hermaphrodite, like Ruko. But no one really knows for sure on that.

Either way the little guy was apologizing for being so late. He seemed to be alone. Guess his master had something else to do. Humph. No surprise.

It was right around here when Ron felt something nail him in the back of his neck. He reached back, and felt something sticking to him. The substance was, soft and icky. He pulled his hand around. It looked like, some kind of Pie filling. He looked behind him, and Ritsu was standing there along with a few of the other kids. Each one feigning innocence.

Humph. Brats.

Ron decided to ignore them and turned back around, grabbing a napkin.

Splat.

His left eye twitched. Alright this Really was starting to get annoying. He heard something wiz through the air again, and this time, he ducked.

Splat.

Rook blinked.

Something had smacked him right in the face. He reached up and took some of the substance off with his fingers and tasted it.

Hmm, lemon pie filling.

Ron stood up and followed Rooks gaze. The children where laughing. Well it had hit the dog man right dead center of his face. So it was indeed amusing. He couldn't deny that. However, Ron moved to the left as Rook got a menacing look on his face. It was easy to read.

So they want to play huh?

Rook picked up a small bowl, and scooped some mashed potatoes into it. He then held the bowl aloft, and threw it.

The kids who had been paying attention, that being, Gachapoid and Nagaito, took off running. Ritsu, ended up with the bowl right on his head. The boys eye twitched and he turned his angry gaze over to Rook whom was howling with laughter.

He picked up the pie he and his little friend had been using for ammo, and threw it. Rook ducked, and the pie hit someone else on the side of the head.

That someone else was Teto. Who turned fire in her eyes.

"Alright Who Threw that?"

Ritsu pointed to Rook, Rook pointed to Ritsu. Though, considering Rook has his back to Teto it should have been obvious, Even to Teto.

It was. She walked over and picked up a whole bowl of salad, and threw it at the cross dresser who ran for his life. Unfortunately, Teto threw it with a lot of force, and it went not only over the table on the other side of the room, but it landed on her brother's head to boot.

At this point the Whole room was watching, and while Teto looked horrified at her mistake, everyone else was more or less laughing.

"Ah! Sorry Ted! I wasn't Aiming for you! I Swear!"

Ted calmly took the bowl off his head and put it down on the table. He then proceeded to pick a piece of lettuce off his head.

The room watched intently to see if he would take any action. He picked up 2 jello bowls.

"I see." He then threw both. One at Teto, the other at Ritsu. Teto screamed but laughed as she held up her arms and her gloves got stained with the blue jello. Ritsu, ended up taking another hit to his head.

"You Aim somewhat like that, Dear sister." Ted said with a grin on his face.

Ron blinked. You have Got to be kidding!

"You are So on My team!" Teto said laughing.

Rook Grinned.

Oh no…

"FOOD FIGHT!"

At the call, it was pretty much every man or woman, or loid, for himself. Ron ducked down immediately, as grabs where made for food, and dishes and plates started flying.

Now when Vocaloids and Utau start a food fight, there is no such thing as not participating. You become a target for ALL sides if you try to run away.

Like Bob.

The man tried to hide under a table right away.

Piko lifted the whole table immediately with great ease. Then it was like a shark feeding frenzy on the Crypton master. Miku ended said friends herself by walking up, planning a little kiss on his forehead, and slamming a whole pie on said location. She then skipped away to find either her brother or Len. At which point, it probably didn't matter.

Ron made a dive out of the way of what looked like a Turkey leg and scooped up what looked like it used to be potato salad, and threw it, hitting Leon right in the chest as he tried to throw something at the default child. She got hers off first with the little distraction.

"Ron!" he heard Poiyo call out. Ron moved his head just in time to avoid getting a mirror coated plate in his skull. It embedded itself in the wall right in front of his face.

"Hey! That could have killed him! Watch what you throw!" Someone scolded.

Ron heard it, but didn't register who. He was too transfixed on what was looking back at him.

The blond version of him...

Wasn't he, just imaging it?

His reflection smiled a cruel grin and Ron jumped back like he had been shot or something, colliding with Mikuo whom in turn, collided with his sister, and the three of them hit the ground.

Miku only laughed. Mikuo smiled.

"Are you alright Ron-kun?" the diva asked.

"Ah, y-yeah, I think so."

"Good." Splat. Some dessert was dumped right on his head curtsy of the diva's younger Irish twin brother. Yes you read that right.

"You're on our team now."

Ron didn't much of a chance to continue thinking on what was going on, or what he had seen. He ended up too busy trying to survive the food fight.

Then clean up afterwards. Everyone helped.

The tired Utau entered home later.

"If that's how they run a fancy party, I won't mind going to more." Poine said once they had gotten home.

"I guess. Save for, you know, the mess, and the fact that we probably just ruined the only tux I own." Poiyo said.

"I call the first shower." Poine said quickly.

"I call the second." Ron said immediately after.

The two looked at Poiyo's stunned expression. He would have to wait. The stunned look turned into a scowl.

"Right, I see how it is. Oh but not like Ron wouldn't use the second shower in this place anyway. It's adjoined to his room after all."

True enough. Their place was small, one floor. But had 2 bathrooms, a living room, 3 bed rooms, and of course, a kitchen. It was nice.

To be honest, Mastuda used to live here with the Utau, but found a new place and decided to let the Utau live on their own. The room was offered to Poine, but she said she didn't want to move out of her, cozy little room. Even if it did mean the added benefit of a personal bathroom. She also honestly didn't want to be bothered with the hassle of moving her things. So, Ron and Poiyo drew straws to see who would get the bedroom. Ron won. In his mind, his first stoke of luck in, well a while.

"Yeah what ever. If I finish before your sister, I'll be sure to let you use it." Ron said before diapering into his room.

He grabbed his PJs for the night and proceeded to get cleaned up in the bathroom. He still had Pie in his hair, and it was feeling, well aside from sticky, it was drying out and well it was gross. Still though, as he prepared to step into the shower, he glanced over to the mirror that was on the medicine cabinet.

Nope, nothing odd. It was himself. He stepped inside the shower, and spent a good few minutes trying to clean the pie filling and other things that managed to get into his hair alone.

Yeah, thanks a lot for that Hatsunes.

Splat, you're on our team now.

The joy… well, at least his team won.

Once he was finally clean he stepped out wrapping a towel around himself. He walked over to the sink and pulled out his toothbrush. As he glanced up at the mirror however, he suddenly jumped back, dropping the toothbrush. The face that looked back at him, though it was fogged over, the details, where not quite his own. The idle curiosity was long gone now at this point. Hell we have even gone past the point of annoyance. This sort of thing shouldn't even be happening! It had happened what, 3, or 4 times now? Just tonight? This, had to be some sort of joke… But even so how could it be done? His reflection tilted his head, and seemed to smile almost sympathetically.

Something else that his reflection shouldn't be doing. Move on it's own. Never starting too far from his current position, but still.

Alright, calm down. It's just a reflection, and nothing to worry about. Just get dressed, go to bed, and everything will be just fine come morning.

… Right?

AN: There you have it, Chapter one. Do you like? Let me give a brief description about some of the setting and masters.

First off, this is based in the RP verse my friends and I created. It made it a bit easier to work with that as a template for some background and character interaction.

Bob is Cryptons mean master. The RP verse kinda needed a bad guy, and he filled the roll. But somewhere out there is a nice master. But no one knows where he is, or why he left.

Ana: Ana was made to counter balance Bob. Also I felt the need for some female masters, as most I see depicted are male. She's his exact opposite.

Questions? Comments? Put them up. Any questions, I'll answer them as best I can.

Currently 6 or 7 chapters exist, so we're going to aim for once a week updates.


	2. Chapter 2 Looking into my own eyes

**AN: Lack of interest, but you all get an update anyway! and early. Ain't I nice? Fixed Matsuda's gender here to now. She's a girl! YAY! I also fixed some small grammar/spelling errors we didn't catch the first time around.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Looking into my own eyes<strong>

Ron opened his eyes, only to be surrounded by total blackness. However, that isn't what concerned him. No, what concerned him was when he tried to move, he couldn't. Seconds later, it donned on him.

He was chained to the ground. He turned his head enough to see his left arm. Sure enough, there was a cold steel clamp holding it in place. One on each wrist, his neck, mid section, and each leg.

Someone didn't want him moving.

He herd the sound of footsteps. He turned his head toward the source. What he saw made his eyes widen.

It was the other him.

He was dressed in matching attire, which, was his normal attire, only, black. Everything was black, save the dragon, which was silver.

His "reflection" looked like him in every way, save the color contrast, save for his eyes. His eyes matched Ron's own, perfectly.

The other man walked until he was standing right next to Ron, smiling as he looked down at the restrained man. He knelt down, and opened his mouth to speak.

Only no sound came out.

"What?" Ron spoke, questioning this new bizarre turn of events.

His reflection frowned, and tried again. But still, no sound.

"I… can't hear you…" Ron said, but did find himself wishing he could. Some answers, might be nice.

"Who Are you?" Ron asked.

But his reflection only frowned and shook his head. He opened his mouth, speaking anyway, though no sound escaped his lips.

Ron focused his attention there, hoping to be able to read his lips. He didn't catch everything, but he did catch this.

"Don't worry though, I promise you this is only the beginning."

Ron shot up in his bed, breathing heavily, and grasping a hold of his nightshirt.

Oh come on! That wasn't even that scary! But still, why did his heart start racing, when he made out those words, this is only the beginning?

He fell back and sighed. Damn it.

He didn't dare look at the mirror that was hanging in his room. Didn't dare.

Okay, He was going to have to see Master in the morning.

Ron sat there on a chair at Utau labs, his master, Keyl, looking at him. Ron's eyes seemed to be glued to the floor, as he refused to look the man in the eye. Ron fidgeted. He must have sounded crazy, because Master hadn't so much as said one word once he voiced his request. In fact, all he's done so far, is stare at him.

Master finally moved.

"Let me see if I understand you correctly, you want me run a scan of your head. Specifically, your eyes?"

"Yes. That is correct. But, if you find nothing there, then yes I would like the scan spread out to include my whole head."

"And yet, you won't tell me why. Did you actually take a blow to the head last night during that food fight? Did you notice irregularities this morning?"

Ron, didn't like him much. He knew that. Ron also, hated visiting the Lab, even for routine maintenance. The stubborn Utau had a bad habit of skipping his regular exams. Now he was here, asking for one. And not just any kind of exam, a head examination. Something must be wrong.

"… No, before that."

"Wait, before?"

Ron seemed hesitant. Just Asking for an exam got Master acting, well you can plainly see. So how would he react, if he told him why?

My reflection doesn't look right, and it moves when I don't move, oh, and I seem to be the only one who can see this?

Yeah, that would go over real well. Ron bit his lip. He doubted Master would have him scraped, start over, or anything like that. But even so…

"Before, the party last night…" Ron stated.

Master sighed.

"Why didn't you say anything last night before we left?"

"I didn't think it was anything."

"So what sort of irregularities are we talking about?"

There it was, that dreaded question.

He dared to look at his master.

Keyl was sitting in his chair, leaning forward, close to the edge of his seat, a clipboard in one hand, resting on his lap, a pen in the other. Waiting patiently for his answer, giving Ron his full attention.

Ron turned his head away, putting his gaze back on to the floor.

An irritated sigh.

Keyl honestly wasn't sure why he was even remotely surprised by Ron's reluctance to answer. Ron wasn't fond of him. He wasn't that fond of Mastuda either. But it always irritated him on how Ron refused to open up to him even a little bit. Ron never wanted to talk to him if he didn't have to.

If it didn't have to do with his songs he honestly wouldn't want anything to do with either one of them.

He was sure of that. But this time… Ron had come in here, asking for help, and suddenly decided to clam up.

"Ron, I really wish you would talk to me. I can't help you, if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"… Couldn't you just run a full scan, or anything wrong? Anything at all…"

Master blinked.

Ron was deliberately avoiding the question. Either it was bad or…

"Ron, the scan you are asking for is extensive, complex, and I KNOW it's uncompressible, especially for you. If you don't tell me what's wrong, I won't know what to look for, and even if I do find something, with out knowing the symptoms, I won't be able to properly correct it. I NEED you to talk to me."

"I don't Want to talk to you!" Ron snapped, the automatic answer, to the inquiry of master saying he wished or wanted him to talk to him. But this time, Ron immediately regretted saying it. His eyes widened, and he felt his heart drop into his stomach. Yet still, he couldn't bring himself to look up at Master.

Who honestly, looked hurt. But, he calmly sighed, and sat up.

"Well then, if you can still brush it off that easily, I guess you don't need the scans."

"What?" Now Ron's head shot up.

"No, that's not what I meant! I mean…"

His master looked at him.

Desperation. Ron radiated it. His voice, eyes, he was even ridged and ceased fidgeting. He had honestly never seen Ron fidget before. Something was wrong, and he knew it. But if he wouldn't talk to him, then he couldn't help him.

"You mean what Ron?"

Another question, a second chance…

Ron turned his head away. Trying to calm himself and control his breathing.

Why, was this so hard?

"I'm, sorry…" he finally managed to say.

His master blinked, surprised.

"Well, that's something, but not something I can work with to find out why you're here asking for some scans."

Ron gritted his teeth. Only one night of this, and he was already this shaken about it? It was already making him lose his cool like this… yet even so… old habits die hard. Come on, he's Master, he cares, talk to him. Ron tried to coax himself… with little effect.

"Since part of what you want is centered around your optics, I'm assuming it might have something to do with your eyes? Are you seeing anything strange? Floaters across your vision? Colors aren't looking as they should?" Master was now trying to coax the answer out of him by guessing.

"Well…"

Perhaps it might work.

"Some, colors seem… off…"

"What colors?"

Ron found himself playing with his bangs right after his master asked. Looking at the black strands… that turned blond, in the mirror…

"the mirror…" he murmured.

"What about the mirror?"

Ron looked up. Had he said that aloud?

Judging from Ron's reaction, and still lack of an answer, perhaps it had something to do with color reflection? Odd, but at this point, Keyl was willing to try anything to get through to his creation. He turned in his chair, and opened a near by cabinet and pulled out a good sized mirror. About the size of his hand. In a lab you had use for some of the strangest things. But even a simple mirror could be a valuable tool.

Master held the mirror out to Ron, who hadn't taken his eyes off it since he took it out.

"Take a look and relay to me what you see. And for the love of Miku Please be honest about what you see."

Great, it had not been easy avoiding the damn things since he woke up this morning, and now he was being asked to look. But, if he wanted that scan, before this bizarre THING got to the point where he went crazy…

Master watched as Ron hesitantly reached out and took the harmless object.

Why the hell was he so timid about a mirror?

Ron lifted the glass and peered into it.

And actually seemed surprised about what he saw.

Just, himself. As he should be, and nothing more.

"Well?" Master asked calmly, hoping to coax more words from the Utau.

"Nothing… just, myself... as I should be…" Ron almost sounded confused, but relived at the same time.

"As you should be?"

Something in Ron seemed to snap, and he practically slammed the mirror on the counter.

"It's nothing apparently… forget it." The Utau stood.

"Ron, wait, just because what ever happened then, isn't happening now, doesn't mean everything is alright. Just tell me what WAS wrong."

"Forget it. It's fine."

Seeing nothing wrong made Ron second-guess himself, and probably indeed think he was going nuts. He couldn't even bring himself to admit that his bizarre mirror effect was happening to himself, how could he admit it to his master?

He had been so desperate just a moment ago. But now all he wanted to do was leave.

This was stupid. This whole thing was just, STUPID.

He headed for the door.

"Ron…"

"What?" snapped the Utau, whom paused in the doorway, turning his head. More angry at himself than anything else.

Master seemed to pick up on the fact the anger wasn't directed at him.

"If you change your mind, and want to talk, you know you can always come back."

Ron turned his head away, back at the hall.

"… I know." Then he left.

Keyl picked up the mirror and looked into its reflective surface himself.

"What about a looking into a simple mirror, could have set him off like that?" he wondered aloud.

The million-dollar question.

Ron stood outside the building now leaning against the brick wall. He hated, the lab. He hated, scientists, or Doctors, anything of the like. He just, hated them. He had officially spent too long inside, with one of his least favorite people to boot. Well, no, thinking about it, he supposed the latter wasn't true. He didn't hate master. He just didn't like him. There was a difference. There where also people, he liked less.

As he turned he found himself face to face with a window, and of course, he saw his reflection. Key word His. It was just him. Himself. As he looked into it, he began to wonder if he had just been dreamt last night. A very long, and vivid dream. But wait…

The party had really happened. Hell Poiyo and Poine had been talking about it that morning.

So had it been a dream? He sighed heavily again. Honestly he had no idea.

And he probably looked crazy staring back into the place he just walked out of. As he looked back at his own face reflected in the window, it winked at him.

Wait, What the hell? He didn't wink!

A hand touched his shoulder.

A surprised gasp and he whirled around, only to have Poine looking at him, hands on her hips, as he tried to tame his every rapidly beating, "heart".

"Geez Poine, don't do that."

"Didn't know the ever so stoic Ron was jumpy." She teased, sucking on a strawberry flavored lollipop.

At least that's what Ron assumed. It was pink, and she hated bubblegum flavored lollipops.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Ron asked, ignoring the jest.

"I could ask you the same question. I thought you hated this place." She countered, starting to circle him. Or as best she could anyway.

"I…" he stopped. For some reason, hesitant on giving her an answer. "I, needed to speak to master…"

"Hmm, you left this morning with out a word, didn't tell us where you where going, and I find you at your least favorite place, speaking to one of your least favorite people." She stopped and looked at him, tilting her head.

"And to add, you're jumpy. You're never jumpy. In fact, you're one tough person to get the jump on. You want to talk about something?"

Ron blinked. How the Hell did she do that?

Oh right, she was one of his closest friends.

He turned his head to the side, avoiding looking at her.

"That's just the problem… I don't know, if there is anything to talk about."

Her eyes darted between him, and where he was looking. Which was at nothing in particular.

"… Alright come on." She grabbed his arm and started to drag him off.

"Hey! What?"

"I know that look, and I know you. You're not going to tell me, even the smallest details about what's bugging you, even if it might make you feel better. So, I'm just going to have to try to relax you."

"…. What?"

"Let you clear your head. Like I just said, when you don't want to talk, you won't. So why bother trying to make you talk? It will be easier just to show you a good time."

"… what?"

Poine turned and looked at him.

"Ron, I'm taking you to a club."

"…What?"

This seemed like a bad idea.

That feeling seemed to only double as he looked up at the place she had dragged him to. It was daytime, but the place seemed to be pretty active. It was a little different from the standard. It had a rather foreign flavor to it. It looked like something you would find in… a place like Hawaii or something… As he looked around, he saw there was a bit of drinking going on. Poine couldn't hold her liquor. One glass she was drunk, about 3, and well… Poiyo wasn't kidding when he said they found her in a tree. Missing her shirt… Poiyo had been rather frantic, and he couldn't even get her out himself. Ron had to help him. Long story short, Lily and Meiko where not allowed to, "Drop By" the house anymore, especially during parties, and Ron at least swore off alcohol. They also vowed to keep Poine away from it.

He had to note however, that most of people here where dancing and just having a good time. The music playing had a, samba beat to it. Catchy.

"So what do you think? Lily showed me this place."

Ron turned to Poine. Lily. Lily equals party girl. More so with someone like Meiko. More red flags. Figures.

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea…" he said, trying to steer away from this place.

Poine only frowned and took his hand and started to drag him further inside.

"Don't be such a party pooper. It's just a dance club. Come on, you'll have fun over being a stiff log."

"Stiff log?" okay, where did she hear that? Or perhaps it was just something that sounded good, until you said it. Then you realized how stupid it sounded.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud." She said pulling him along.

"This isn't a bad place. It's pretty good. In fact, stick around, and you may even see a few familiar faces. Besides, we're here to get you to loosen up. Maybe even talk about what's bothering you."

"Che… even I don't believe what's bothering me..."

"See? You're a little more lose already. Now come on, dance!"

"Huh?"

Ron looked around. She dragged him right out into the middle of the dance floor.

As a new song started up, she bumped him a bit, to try and get him moving. While she dance in front of him, to his side, swaying her little hips around, and actually smiling. She looked pretty cute when she smiled.

Wait… best friend's sister. As well as best friend. Hands off. Bad thoughts go away.

She bumped him again.

"Come on, don't be so stiff. Have some fun."

She wasn't going to give up on this thing was she?

A twist here, a turn there. Grab her hand and twirl her. It was odd, it wasn't every day he thought of her as well… a girl. As weird as that sounds. She was a girl yes, but first and foremost she was his friend. Someone to talk to when Poiyo wasn't around, or even when he was. Someone to hang out with when ever, and even enjoy meat buns with. Mmm meat buns.

Drat. Now he was feeling kinda hungry.

"Hey, now you're getting into it."

Her words snapped his mind taken off food and back to its original train of thought.

As she danced and moved, he could see now she wasn't just Poine. She was a fine young woman. Not just a girl who had a bizarre liking for lollipops. A fine, fairly well defined figure, but not too perfect. Unique hairstyle, not many girls had their hair long in front over in the back.

But then again, Poine wasn't really your typical girl.

Then she ended up in his arms. He tipped her.

"So what's bothering you?"

"My reflection."

He blinked. He said what?

"You're what?"

He spun her before continuing.

"Forget it, it's nothing."

"You're reflection is bothering you, and then it's nothing. Not buying it."

Thump.

He was on the floor, her on top of him.

How did she do that?

"Don't be so shy. No one's paying attention to what we're saying. So tell me. How does your reflection bother you?"

She pulled him up. When did she gain control of this dance?

"It's probably just something I ended up dreaming, but when I look, it's not always myself I'm looking at." He confessed, steering to the right, taking back some control of this dance, and maybe the conversation to.

"Hmmm. I think I saw something like that on a syfy show once." She mused.

"Ah huh. That makes me feel so much better…"

"So that's why you where at the lab. You where talking to your master then."

"More or less." He looked away.

"You tried to avoid the whole subject." She stated flatly.

He turned his eyes back to her.

"How did-"

"You looked away. You always do when you try to avoid the subject, or take about one you tried to avoid earlier. Especially when it's with Master. It irritates him you know. How you do that."

"Sorry I'm so irritating."

"You don't mean to be. Its just part of who you are." She says as she spins around on her own. "Anyway, I wouldn't worry too much about this reflection thing. Not like there really is a demon out there trying to snag your soul or something. But if it continues, I would talk to master about it, and not avoid the topic next time."

"He's not so easy to talk to…"

"And why not?" Poine countered, swaying back and forth a bit, other wise giving him her full attention.

"He's just… I don't know…" He realized now, how much easier it was to talk to either one of the Matsuda's over anyone else. Especially Master. … either one of them. He didn't even talk to Master Matsuda much. Why does that sound weird? Master Matsuda?

"You're letting your thoughts wonder."

He looked to Poine.

"Alright, now that's creepy."

She laughed.

"I've just learned to read your facial expressions a bit. That's all."

"May I cut in?" a familiar voice chimed in.

Ron groaned, and didn't even try to hide it.

"Well is that anyway to behave around a girl?"

"Only when it's you Lily." Ron said crossing his arms.

Poine also stopped, her hands on her hips, looking mildly annoyed.

"We where talking, and having a good time, if you don't mind."

"And totally owning the dance floor. I just wanted in on the fun." Lily said defending herself. "Besides, you've got one of the best looking dance partners in the building at the moment."

"Well thanks, I think. But I really-"

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud." Lily said, earning herself a giggle from Poine.

"She's right, say, since you're so insistent, why don't me make it a 3 way dance?"

"Ooooh, girl doesn't want to give up her man, but is willing to share. How nice. I can take that."

"… Wait, what? I'm not her-"

"You don't get a say." Poine said taking one hand as Lily took the other. Ron's eyes grew wide as they pulled him along for a few steps and he now found himself dancing with not one, but now 2 rather pretty girls. He wouldn't have minded, had he not had a bit of a grudge against Lily. But needless to say, it was, interesting none the less.

Right up to where they sandwiched him. Then it just got, really, awkward. Lily's back pressed up against his, eyes glued to him and flirty. Poine, smashed up in front of him. A playful glimmer to hers. Face to face, her front, pressed up against his, Lily pushing him into her…

His cheeks tinged pink.

Awkward.

Didn't begin to cut it.

"Something wrong?" Poine asked. In Ron's mind, it was a rather stupid question. Then Lily pushed on him some more. His instincts immediately made him push back, and Poine, as a result, was pushed away. His hands firmly on her shoulders, and Lily thrown a bit off balance. But he didn't care much about Lily. His eyes fully on Poine.

"I take it you didn't like that?" she said, almost sounding hurt. Key word almost.

Mouth agape, he tried to find a response.

Nope, nothing.

Dear god help him out here.

A flash of familiar dark pink hair moving through the crowd caught his attention. Too dark to be Luka, so who? There she was again, wait, that was…

"Master Ana?"

"Ana-chan?"

"My Master?"

Lily looked around Ron, and Poine turned to see if she could spot the human for herself. They did. But the woman was quickly retreating.

Wait, Maybe the Internet Co Master could help. She was known for being notoriously willing to help out pretty much anyone.

"Wait here." He told Poine and started moving his way through the crowd after the Internet Co. Master.

"But Ron!" Poine called after him. But to no avail. She sighed. Great. They where making such progress too.

Lily started to chuckle.

"Now I see why he's so mad at me."

Poine turned to her.

"Why is that?" She knew of the incident in question, but even so, Ron was holding that grudge for a good long while now.

"Because he Likes you!" Lily said with a smile on her face. Poine blinked.

"He, like, likes me?"

"Ana, Wait!" He called out as he managed to catch up to her, reaching out to grab her wrist, only to just then notice..

"Ah… nice, armor? Why are you dressed like that?"

The woman was wearing what only could be described as a dress, stylized like armor, or armor styled like a dress. Two pink and maroon colored gauntlets, going up to her elbows, chest armor, down to her waist, where it turned to cloth and formed into a split skirt. With matching boots.

She blushed and pulled her arm free.

"Sometimes I just like to try to forget that I'm different from those I care for. It also serves so I can better know how others treat them, so I better know, how to protect them." She confessed. "So I made this."

Ron tilted his head to the side.

"Well, I guess anyone who saw you in that, would think you where some sort of Utau or something…"

"I guess. But that's, also part of the point I suppose." She turned to him. "Sorry, I ran off… I just, saw you where with Lily, and… I don't want them to know, yet. She will tell the others, then I'd get a stern talking to from Gakupo. And I don't really feel up to getting scolded by one not even half my age."

A smirk.

"I can see how that would be awkward. But you should know Lily likes clubs."

"Yeah, But I didn't know She came to THIS one!" Ana defended.

Ron only laughed.

"Not funny."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." His smile faded. "Can I talk to you in private for a moment?"

Now it was Ana's turn to be surprised.

"I guess."

He pulled her outside and there he asked her the same thing he did master.

"You want your head examined? Shouldn't this be something you should ask your master?"

"I did… and he won't."

"May I ask why?"

"…"

"… Silence isn't an ans- wait… that's it isn't it? You didn't tell him why."

"… No, no I didn't. It's, well the reason is…"

" The reason is…" Ana cycled her hands in a circle, trying to coax the answer out of him.

He chewed his lip. How did Poine make this so easy not five minutes ago?

"I think I'm… no, forget it. It only makes me sound crazy."

Face, meet palm. Palm, meet face. Hi how you doing face?

In short, Ana face palmed.

"Ron, we can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong. Knowing what the problem is, is very helpful in diagnosing it. You're very advanced pieces of technology. Believe it or not, you change by the day. New memories are written, and sometimes even small changes in personality files. And that's just an example. If you don't tell us the problem, then it's harder for us to spot when looking at the scan results. We could even inadvertently mess something up Royally while trying to fix it, making the problem worse."

Needless to say, Ana had gotten Ron's full attention.

"… Oh."

Well that would have been helpful to know, this Morning.

"Not only that, but each loid is different. I don't have your original blue prints to even go by. Sure, I could probably hack and get em, but I'm not going to do that to Keyl."

Ron sighed.

"So, in other words, even if I did tell you…"

"I'd have to send you right back to your master, yes. Though, that doesn't mean that I'm now not worried about your state of Mind."

Ron sighed.

"I'm just, seeing things, to put it simply… It's not making me dangerous or anything like that."

Ana crossed her arms.

"I should hope not. But that can turn into a serous problem. Now, I can help you explain it to-" Ana was cut off by a shrill wild whooping coming from inside.

Ron turned back to the door, with a look of horror.

"Oh no…"

With out another thought he raced back in. The Internet Co. Master right on his heals.

Poine, was dancing on the tables, with what looked like a Voicaloid. He couldn't tell which one, and didn't care. Lily, whom had a drink her hand looked at the special with her jaw open.

She turned as Ron and her Master approached and started to stutter.

"She… she only had like… One! I swear!"

"What did you give her!" Ana asked.

"I didn't. It was freakin, Annie over there who got her the drink!"

"It doesn't matter what it was anyway, she can't hold her liquor."

He pulled the blue haired woman off the table.

"Aww, but I was having fun. You know these people can be Fun if you get to know em!" Poine complained.

"Doesn't matter, you're out of it, we're headed home."

"Don't beh sssstupid Ronie. I'm Fffffphine. Heheh, an't it the truth Lleily? I'm FINE."

Three flat looks.

"Yeah, you're drunk." Ron Threw the girl onto his back, carry her off piggy back style.

"Thanks for the advice Ana, I'll keep it in mind." He said as he started the walk home.

"I really didn't know her tolerance was that low…" Lily murmured.

"Oh, I'm sure this doesn't have anything to do with why you aren't allowed at their apartment anymore?" Ana asked turning to her loid.

Lily looked at her master. Wondering, how much she really knew. Let's not find out.

"What's with the Costume, Master?"

"….Touché."

Getting her home, had been a trick. He cursed himself for leaving her with Lily, who had no idea of Poine stupidly low tolerance. For leaving her unattended in a Club to begin with. Poiyo was going to Kill him.

Once inside the apartment, he put her down, and dragged her over to the bathroom.

"Take a cool shower, and try to sober up okay Poine?"

"k…" was the tired sounding reply.

He shut the door and returned to the living room. There was clutter everywhere. Most of it looked like song sheets.

Poiyo must be trying to write something again. He heard the water running as he bent down to straighten up some of the papers on the table. Careful not to mix them up too badly. Looking at them, to get some kind of vague idea of which order they should go in. As he looked it over, he could indeed tell it was some sort of song. And this was Poiyo's hand writing. It seems a bit, dark almost, dare he say, demonic? He frowned. Poiyo had tried stuff like this before, but it always got rejected. Why try again? Honestly.

He was about here that he looked down at the polished surface of the table and jumped back.

His reflection!

He moved in and looked back down.

There he was, the blond version of himself, staring back at him, same posture, same position, same facial expression.

Hmph. Well at least he was doing his job this time, Ron mused. Still though, was he, dreaming? Unsure, but now curious, he leaned down, placing the papers down, and adjusting them, to attempt to make it look like he was looking over them, over starring at himself in the coffee table. If he WAS awake, he didn't need to look crazy.

He tilted his head to the side, not daring to lean too far down. That would look, odd. He scanned his reflection for the first time since the first incident before the party last night, locking eyes with it. Trying to see what was going on, by looking into those eyes, that looked just like his own. They seemed, cunning and almost, playful? His reflection then smirked, then clapped slowly, as though congratulating him for not freaking out and actually trying to analyze the situation. Ron's eyes widened in surprise to see this happen. But if the expression his reflection had anything to say about it, he was being congratulated indeed.

He then proceeded to give Ron a smug look. Much like the one Rook wears whenever he knows he's got the advantage over a situation. Which, ironically was the reason Ron always beat him in Mahjong. Rook had a Terrible poker face.

Rather then run away or freak out or something, Ron dared to bend down a bit more to a slightly closer look. He, had to be seeing things, right? He reached out and touched the table, feeling it's cool smooth surface. It seemed normal enough.

His reflection then seemed surprised for a moment, and then smirked again, and pointed well from Ron's point of view, behind him. He seemed confused himself at first, but before he could turn his head to look and see if it was actually trying to tell him something, he felt a fair weight on his back.

And it made him freeze on the spot.

"Ron, ron.. I couldn't find the twoolzzz…" came Poine's slurred voice, and his back got soaked. But seeing her current state, something told him she wasn't actually under that water for very long… he dared to look down at the table and it confirmed was his sense of touch had pretty much already told him.

His faced turned beet red. Dear god.

Keep, hands on the table. Do not make this even more awkward that it already is!

"Ah… Poine, there should have been some in the bathroom.." He said trying to stay calm. Oh dear god what would happen if her brother came out and saw this?

"Butz I could nt Fiiiiind theemsss." She whined again before nuzzling into his back.

"What the hell are you doing?" He found himself asking now, sounding nearly frantic over trying to keep his cool.

He really wished he could wipe that smug look off his reflections face right about now…

"Lily said something at the club you know." She said, no longer sounding like a cute stupid girl, her voice changed to something… more serious.

Oh dear god.

"Ah… what, what did she say?" if she talked in detail about that night he was going to kill her.

"She said you like me, Rony." Her hot breath on his neck, and he could smell the alcohol. He never should have left her alone and unattended in that stupid club.

"Pp, Poine, I think you should go back to the bathroom, or your bed room, and get dressed, okay?" he tried. Avoiding the topic entirely.

"You're avoiding the topic Rony. Do you like me?" she started playing with his neck, his shirt collar. He started shaking lightly.

"Ah… you're my friend. Doesn't that say enough? Now I really think-"

"But do you like me more than that?" she asked, moving in, and kissing his neck."

He closed his eyes and shivered.

"Poine, stop. You're drunk and- AH!"

She bit him! She pulled his collar down more and bit him! His legs seemed to immediately turn to jelly and he found himself stumbling back, and she grunted as he hit the nearest wall, inadvertently rambling her into it. From there he fell to his hands and knees.

Oh dear god this had to end NOW!

"Ma, Mastuda!" He called out.

Now for a quick over view, here is where things got interesting. MastudaPpoiyo, came out in March of 2010, and was 18. Ron, came out in February, of the same year, and was 17. Ron was released first, but was younger. Funny how that works. But for that short time there was only one Matsuda, that's what Ron called him. So when things got really tough and or unnerving, the old habit came back.

"Aww, donntsst call him…" Poine complained, seemingly ready to take advantage of the new position. Oh HELL NO!

"MASTUDA!"

A near by door was heard opening.

"What in the name of… WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" to say Matsuda Poiyo was shocked, was an understatement. Honestly, he didn't really know quite what to make of the scene before him. Like Seriously, his friend was on his hands and knees, and his sister was-

"Get Her OFF ME!" Ron yelled out, getting Poiyo to snap out of his, er, stupor and rush to action. Yeah, that would be a good place to start. He grabbed his sister by the arm, who whined as her older, but smaller brother pulled her off Ron's back and dragged her back into the bath room.

"But I wasn't doonne."

"Oh yes you where." He said as he tossed her into the shower stall and closed it, rushed to the other end, and turned on the cold water, and quickly slammed the door shut as she started screaming, and then high tailed it out of there faster than you could say spaghetti. ((AN: Mmmmm, spaghetti…))

When Poiyo came back into the living room, Ron was still where he left him, breathing heavily, and looking like he was having a panic attack, one hand pressed onto his neck.

Cautiously, Poiyo walked up to Ron.

"Hey man… are you alright?"

"She, she bit me. Dear god she Bit me!"

Matsuda frowned. It wasn't often Ron lost his cool, but then again, keeping your cool in a scenario like that, wasn't easy. He would ask for details later. Mostly because he knew he would only get them once the rational one was calm.

"Let me see the damage." Poiyo said, carefully prying Ron's hand away from the damaged area. Good news, he wasn't bleeding. Bad news. He cursed.

"She marked you man."

Ron's eyes widened more, if that was possible.

"She, eh, She what?"

"She marked you. You've got a hicky forming where she bit you. … and I should probably mention my Master is coming by soon to go over the new song I wrote…."

"She, he, wait What? No! I'll never hear the end of it…"

"Calm down Ron just, breath. Okay? It's not that bad. Just get a dry shirt, and then we just do up the collar more than you normally do, and hide it perfectly. He'll never know. And trust me, I won't be telling anyone what I saw anytime soon. That's a black mark on the family." He said the last line through gritted teeth. But never the less he helped his unsteady friend to his feet and into his room.

Matsuda was right, all he had to do was change, and, hide his neck. He pulled out an identical shirt, and swapped them. He looked in the mirror as he tried to clasp his collar with trembling hands. Which, was failing, rather miserably. Damn it. He was about to give up and go ask for help when he felt his collar move and clasp on it's own. He gazed up at his reflection.

The blond Ron again. He looked, almost sympathetic, as he did the collar up on his end, which, mirrored itself, on Ron's end. Okay, NOW things where getting bizarre. However…

"err.. thanks?" Ron said, really not sure what to think at the moment. His reflection merely shrugged and waved him off. Yeah, Ron chose to do just that. Leave.

He got that, "don't expect this all the time" vibe from that.

As he stepped out Poiyo was waiting for him.

"So, before Master gets here, you mind telling me why my Sister, is well Drunk?"

Ron winced, but explained how she dragged him to the club, and how he had taken his eyes off her, stupidly leaving her in Lily's care while he talked to Internet Co's master about something important. However, he did leave out the details about his reflection, so of course the whole "Why" factor was still up in the air. Which, Poiyo didn't seem to like.

"If I didn't think you'd been punished enough, I'd punch you." He said rather flatly as the door opened, and a now clothed, Poine, came out of the bathroom, shivering, with a towel around her head. She looked, pale.

She looked at the two boys, they looked at her.

Poiyo spoke first.

"How are you feeling sis?"

"My head hurts. Is there a reason I was thrown into an ice cold shower?"

"Oh yes, yes there was. I'll tell you later, or, you'll remember later. Which ever comes first. Why don't you go lay down and take a nap."

She blinked once, processing the information, before nodding and going to her cozy little room. The door closed, and Poiyo turned back to Ron.

"Tense much?"

"… Shut up."

Master Matsuda showed up not long after. She and Poiyo where going over the song with a fine toothcomb. Ron sat on the couch, looking bored, wishing he could turn on the TV honestly.

"Now, Poiyo, you know the reason I don't normally approve these sort of songs, right?"

"Yes."

"Yet you keep on writing them."

"Yes. I can handle it."

A glance over in Ron's direction, which he didn't miss by the way. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

It's just a song. What's with this handling it thing they keep talking about anyway?

"Alright then. I do like it. You can sing it."

"Really? Yes." Poiyo actually looked, Happy for once. Which, was a rare occasion, as the lot of them normally just seemed, well neutral. "Thank you for this chance, Master."

"No problem Poiyo. Oh Ron, While I'm here, I wrote a song for you."

Now Ron's interest peaked. Master Matsuda had skills in song writing.

"For me?" He sat up and gave the man his attention.

"Yes, I put a lot of effort into it, as you haven't had one of your own to sing in a while." The woman pulled out some music sheets with the lyrics written down on them, and an MP3 player.

She handed both to Ron.

"The instrumental is already done?" Ron asked, as he hooked the MP3 player up to his head phones. Poiyo looked on, interested. Ron hit play, and the music filled his ears. Not bad. In fact, pretty good. He looked at the music sheets.

"Eject Note…" he read aloud.

He started to sing, analyzing the song, the flow, and lyrics. It wasn't perfect, as it was entirely new to him. There for he only attempted to tackle the first verse. His timing was off, and so was his tone. Still, he, liked it.

Master Matsuda was smiling.

"Yeah, I thought your vocals would fit it. A bit off there, but I can see I was right. I'll let you hang on to those so you can practice. Come to the studio in say, 3 days?"

Ron looked up from the papers.

"Sure."

"Alright then. I'll see you boys later. Poiyo, I'll see about composing some music to go with your lyrics."

"Thank you Master."

After the woman left, Poiyo grabbed the lyrics from Ron reading them over himself.

"Hey!"

"Chill Ron, I'm just looking."

"… You could have asked."

"Not as much fun." Was the blue haired mans reply as he read them. "These are good. I bet the music is too."

Ron handed over the MP3 player.

"See for your self."

Getting an original song was a very big deal for Any Utau. As it really Didn't happen Often. At All. Teto was a prime example of an Utau who got her own songs, but even her numbers of originals where low when you compared them to most vocaloids. This is where both Ron and Poiyo felt lucky. Their masters where skilled in more than just developing and mixing voices.

"First, your master set's you up for a duet with none other than Miku Hatsune, and now you get this little number. I think I'm jealous."

Ron scoffed.

"Hey, you've sang with her too. Only in your case, she sang back up Vocals for YOU. Not control more than half the song."

"What ever. She likes you at least. We only got invited to her party last night because of you."

Ron sighed.

"That's because her Master is an Ass and didn't like her just playing back up with you. So he didn't let her really talk to you. And I ended up getting roped into one of her stupid little games…"

Poiyo smiled again. Damn it was starting to get creepy.

"Oh, don't we know it. However, that's Your fault for being weak against the puppy dog pout."

Ron frowned.

"Shut up."

Miku had a Mean puppy dog pout.

Later that night, Poine finally came out of her room, red as a tomato. Great, she remembered…

"I, I'm sorry Ron… I don't know what I was…"

"Forget it. Better you stay inside then end up in a tree again. I shouldn't have left you with Lily of all people in the club."

And that was that. Not another word was spoken on the matter. She was his friend, always would be.

Ron signed as he sat down on his bed. He looked over at the wall, at his mirror. He saw only himself.

Maybe he should have told Matsuda… no, he would have only called him crazy… Would Poine tell him? … he wasn't sure. He laid down, and decided to just get some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:…. That one scene… with Ron, and Poine…. …. I can't believe I wrote that… I really can't… what was I Thinking? I wasn't that's what. You know what, I'm just going to blame my perverted friends, and move on with my life. Yes. I was spending way too much time around them when I wrote this. Though you know I still love em. Now I shall move on with my life. The end.<strong>

… **See you next up date.**

**R&R please.**


	3. Chapter 3 His Voice, is Mine

**AN: … Updating because I don't have anything better to do. **

**Alright, let's just his a disclaimer for the hell of it and get to the goods. I'll do any ranting after the chapter.**

**We don't own Vocaloid, We sure as hell don't own any of the lovely Utau in this story. They all belong to their beloved owners. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3, His voice, is Mine.<strong>

The moment Ron opened his eyes, he knew something was wrong. First off he was surrounded by pitch-blackness. Secondly, he could feel he was tied down, with rope, to a stone slab. His arms tied firmly over his head, and he noted he was shirtless. He turned his head to see if there was anything else to see in this blackness. Any light source was around him, and seemed to be focused there. He did note, with even more discomfort, that there were grooves etched into this stone table. They trailed from his body, and moved to a few edges of the stone table, where there were, drips.

He swallowed. This was a sacrificial table. Designed to catch the blood of the victim, and send it to another location, generally near by. Hence the removal of some of his clothing. So there would be a bit more blood to go where it needed to.

Damn, just let this be a nightmare so he can wake up already. He started to pull against his bindings. Dream or not, he didn't want to be sticking around. A sound to his right, made him turn his head. He looked ahead with wide eyes.

There he was, his blond counter part, walking up casually, fingering a knife.

Well that wasn't very comforting.

"You…" Ron found himself saying, as he stopped his struggling temporally.

The blond smiled, and nodded. He made to speak, but just as last night, no sound came out. Ron narrowed his eyes, but found he didn't really care what this guy had to say or not, and started to struggle against his bonds again.

"You've got a twisted sense of humor, you know that?" Ron snapped.

His counter part reached out with his free hand, and took a hold of Ron's chin, turning his head to face him. He then pointed at Ron's eyes, and then to his mouth. He wanted to make sure Ron picked up what he had to say. It was probably stupid, but Ron gave his attention to his apparent captor.

His lips moved, Ron read them.

"Sorry to unnerve you so, but I find it's just going too slowly. So I thought I'd speed it up a bit. After all, I'm just tired, of you not hearing me."

Wait, what was that supposed to mean?

The doppelganger smiled as he took note of the sudden worry, concern, and fear that gripped at Ron. He then raised his knife, and Jabbed it into Ron's throat.

Ron jolted upright, breathing heavily, one hand flew to his throat, clamping firmly around it. Nothing, no damage. But he could still Feel it. The sensation of the cold steel of the knife, the sharp hard pain as it pierced his throat. The very near sensation of death. His body shook. Okay, That, was unnerving… Very, much so. The fact that there was still that lingering sensation…

He needed to calm down. He pushed his way out of bed and headed for the bathroom, not bothering to look at the clock. There he splashed some cold water on his face, and looked up into the mirror. Just himself. Good. He wasn't sure he wanted to look at the blonde's face right now anyway.

Oh damn it he was starting to think like this was normal or something.

He sighed, a heavy breath escaping his lips.

Oh this is just great. He meant to say. His eyes widened. He, HAD, meant to say that. He opened his mouth and tried to speak again.

Nothing.

Panic started to set in. He tried again, just to make a sound, any sort of sound. A half a breathy groan at best. Just an "A" Just one simple note!

For an Utauliod, something that was made for the soul purpose of singing, his or her voice, was everything. And now he suddenly found himself with out his.

A knock on his door.

"Yo, Ron! You up?" A pause. "You want some breakfast?" Poiyo called out.

Ron stood still for a moment, trembling. Ashamed of doing so, but also wondering how he could go about "asking" for the help he rather obviously needed right now.

How had this happened? It HAD been just a dream, hadn't it? Hadn't it?

"Ron?" he heard Poiyo call out again.

Ron suddenly panicked. He knew that tone. In a few more seconds, the man would leave. He tended to ignore the morning call, when he just wanted to sleep in. and he Needed his help.

He made a mad dash for the door.

Poiyo had just turned his back when he heard the door open behind him. He turned just as Ron grabbed his wrist. Ron looked pretty desperate. Not to mention this was far from the normal morning greeting. Kinda weirded him out. He looked at his arm, then to the man holding it.

"… You alright man?"

Ron shook his head "no" rather frantically, and seemed to, try to talk, only succeeding in getting a low, hard to hear, out of tune squeak. Like, worse than an Utau with out an oto file kinda out of tune squeak.

"Ron?"

He watched as Ron tried to speak again, only to be met with the same failure. Poiyo's eyes widened. Something was definitely wrong.

He took Ron's arm, and pulled him out into the living room, and sat him on the couch. Poine joined them, curious as to what was going on.

She stood there, and watched Poiyo rummage through the desk, looking for something.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for the data pad Master left here so we could perform our own scans of key systems. It should be in here. It looks like an iPad only with a retraction cord that comes out of it." He explained.

Poine looked at Ron who seemed, rather anxious. He was ignoring her completely, giving his attention to Poiyo as he continued his hunt for the object. She supposed she didn't blame Ron for ignoring her.

"What do you need that for?" she asked.

"Ron's lost his voice."

"… What?"

She turned and looked at Ron. Who now turned his head to look at her. But only for a moment. He turned back to Matsudappoiyo. He seemed slightly annoyed. Why didn't he know they had one of those stupid pads?

"You, can't speak?" He heard Poine ask.

He shook his head. And even gave her an example, as he tried to give her a one word answer. Just a strange unidentifiable sound.

She seemed to go rigid.

An Utau with no voice was a serous problem. If it couldn't be fixed, they where generally….

No. she didn't want to think about that. Not for Ron.

She sat down beside him.

"It will be okay."

"Call Master."

"Huh?"

"Call Master." Poiyo repeated. Poine left to do just that.

Poiyo lifted the data pad, and walked over to Ron.

"I need to put this into the back of your neck." He said, and Ron turned around, and winced slightly as it felt like a needle entered the back of his neck. A scan like this must be a real pain for an Utau afraid of needles.

Poiyo turned it on, and started hitting the screen, trying to get a read out on the vocal systems. He narrowed his eyes. The read out, Looked normal. At least from what he remembered master showed him.

But if they where normal, then why couldn't Ron talk?

He tapped the screen again, making it take the readings again. Still nothing. This, was bizarre. What the hell? Perhaps something was dislocated? But, then shouldn't that show up on this scan?

Poine came in, clearing her throat.

"I have Master on the phone.."

Poiyo held out his hand.

"Give it here please."

Poine did as told and then sat down next to Ron.

"Yes, hello? Master, we've got a problem. Did Poine tell you? Good. So yeah, Ron's not able to talk, and… yes, yes, I'm using the pad you left now. Everyone's individual pass codes are stored in, and I'm fully logged in, and according to the read out, nothings wrong. But if nothing was wrong, then Ron would be talking."

Pass codes. Every Utau and Vocaloid had one, so a rival couldn't get inside their head and mess with the functions or mind of the well unit. It was a bit of a risk, and a gamble, having a pad with the pass codes pre-coded. But in times like this, Poiyo was grateful his master decided to take the risk. However, it would be even better if the damn thing actually well WORKED.

"But, It's not telling me Anything! According to this he should be talking up a storm! But when he tries he's lucky if he can squeak! …. I'm Trying to be calm, but Master… an Utau that can't speak, especially for no reason… well what if…." A pause. "Yes, yes you're right… Master Keyl isn't like that… I'm sorry I shouldn't have.. yes. Right back to the point. Well, it says the vocal systems are running fine, but, well if this doesn't work, what should I do?"

Poiyo waited as his master started to explain things. He walked over to the desk again and started to rummage through it, trying to find what his master was telling him to look for.

Poine looked back at Ron. A pair of white Pj bottoms, and a lose fitting green T-shirt made up his nightwear. She blushed as she noted the blemish on his neck, right at the base of his neck where his shoulder starts. She had done that. Her cheeks tinged pink. Had she really been that drunk? Oh she never should have taken that first drink, let alone the next. Ron turned his head and took notice of her staring.

He slapped his hand over the blemish and turned away from her. His cheeks a slight shade of pink. Poine turned away. She didn't blame him.

"Okay, so do I want the tool that looks like a metal Popsicle, or the one that looks like a Dr. Who pen? Oh both... okay." He came back and hooked the cord attached to the metal Popsicle stick to the bottom of the pad. Then turned on the pen, and waited for the pad to recognize it. Okay.

"Alright what next?" Poiyo asked. He could hear traffic. Master must be on his way. "Okay." He held the little stick up. "Master says you need to put this in your mouth, and try to make a sound while it's in there."

Ron's expression was, kind of amusing. Seriously, he looked at him like he was asking, "Are you kidding me?"

Fortunately, Poiyo knew Ron long enough and well enough at this point, to tell.

"No, I'm not kidding. Now put it in your mouth before I shove it there."

Ron made a disapproving noise, but complied. Taking the stupid thing and putting it in his mouth.

"Supposedly, this will give us a better read out of your vocal systems." Poiyo explained.

He pressed a few buttons on. Narrowing his eyes, as if trying to make sense of the data.

"Try making the "a" sound."

Ron sighed, but tried.

To his surprise, he was able to make a slight "a" sound. It was quite, and sounded horribly scratchy, but he managed to make it.

"Hey, not bad. A far step above earlier." Poiyo said, trying to be positive.

He frowned as he looked over the data. He could tell from the subtle movements Ron made he put a lot of effort into making that one noise. But it was reading it out as a less than half assed effort, as it sounded.

"No, it's still not showing much. In fact, I'm starting to wonder if this thing is broken Master. …. Right." He picked up the funky pen, and pressed it against Ron's neck.

"This, should give a scan to see if something's been jarred lose."

Ron nodded, and even kept the other tool in his mouth. One in his mouth, another in his neck, and a third being moved across his neck. Oh what Joy.

"… What the hell?" Poiyo said softy.

"What is it?" Poine asked, voicing Ron's question. He didn't like the sound of that.

"How can, it read out fine, when there is this kind of damage? I can't even blame this on sleeping on your neck wrong man, It's like someone shoved a fine blade in your throat."

Ron nearly choked.

WHAT WAS THAT?

But that was like…

"No, you heard that right, I'm looking at the scans now, and I'm telling you that's what it looks like!" Poiyo said into the phone. "No, seriously, All the wiring is in place, but, there is damage to the inside of the, well pipe line. No, no exterior damage or nothing. I've never seen anything like this Master. Right, I understand. Yes, see you soon."

He hung up.

"Get dressed everyone. We're going to the lab to get that problem patched up as soon as Master gets here."

* * *

><p>The wait, seemed to take forever, so did the trip down. Now, Poiyo stood in the restroom of the repair lab, mainly because he didn't really want to watch his friend lay on the table, knocked out, his mouth being forced open while Master shoved various tools down his throat to repair the damage. But besides that, what had his concern was, the note he held in his hands, and was currently looking at. It contained merely 9 words.<p>

"Last night I dreamed my throat had been stabbed."

Ron had given him this little note. Poiyo had gone into his room to find him when Master finally arrived, and Ron was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking at it, obviously debating about giving it to him or not, as he was fidgeting with it.

Poiyo approached him and of course asked him what he had. Ron hesitated, but handed the note over.

Something like this, Ron must have felt it was something worth mentioning if he did. But, in all honestly, it seemed, silly. Things like getting hurt in a dream and it getting reflected in real life, just doesn't happen. Last night he dreamed he got crushed by Ritsu but he didn't wake up with a busted back.

Still though, how else could he explain the damage? That kind of damage didn't happen on it's own. But there was no other signs of damage, and no one had come inside the apartment last night, no one attacked him. There was no exterior damage. It unnerved him. It sounded almost like something you'd see in those horror movies. Demonic… even. Poiyo looked across the way into a mirror, examining his own reflection. Demonic… he gazed into his own red eyes.

Preposterous. He shook his head. Really, the whole line of thinking was just stupid. Demons. Besides, they couldn't target Machines…

He chewed his lip and decided to go out and see if he could find his sister. She had talked to Ron about something… maybe he could get the answers out of her.

He found her in the observation deck. He tried to ignore what she was observing.

Tried.

"How's it going?"

"They should be done soon. I don't understand, how could he have gotten that kind of damage with no exterior evidence?"

"I don't know. I wish I did. Tell me, Poine, Ron said you two went to the club so you could coax him into talking to you about what was bothering him. Did you, learn anything?"

His sister was quiet for a moment before answering.

"…Yes."

"What was it?"

"… I don't know, if I should tell you… He, didn't even really want to tell me, so…"

"Poine, you two can tell me anything. I won't tell another soul, I swear, so please." He was begging. Strait up, he was begging.

His sister turned to him, looking down, yes down, into his own red eyes. She sighed before looking back to the glass window.

"He said he's been, seeing things. His reflection, it's like him, but it's not. He looks, different, he said. That's, all I know."

Poiyo's eyes narrowed. What sort of glitch could cause that? He didn't know. He really didn't.

"Did he say how it looks different?"

Poine shook her head.

"No, that was about all I got out of him before our conversation was, interrupted…" She looked down into the room, watching. Before turning back to her older brother.

"Anyway, why is this suddenly so important? You didn't seem to keen on asking yesterday…" she said, locking her crimson eyes with Poiyo's own.

He sighed and held out the note.

"This is why. I guess I was hoping for some kind of connection…"

Poine read the note, and her jaw dropped.

"But, I thought this was just an age old superstition…"

"It Is. Stuff like that can't happen. But, right now, it's also the only answer we have. I mean, your throat doesn't tear it's self open like that on its own."

"Hmm…" She handed the note back to him.

"Do we tell master?"

"Tell her what? She'll just think it's absurd. Hell, I think it's absurd… and I'm the last person on earth who should be thinking that!"

Poine stared for a moment. But just a moment.

"What do you mean by that brother?"

He looked like he had been slapped. What had he said?

"… Forget it… it's nothing… the point is master wouldn't believe it, or even consider it…"

Poine didn't seem convinced. But the sound of coughing brought their attention back to the window. They sighed in relief. Ron was sitting up now, and downing a glass of water.

Master patted Ron on the back gently.

"How do you feel?"

Ron put down the empty glass and shot Master Matsuda a dark look.

"You have shit shoved down your throat and then tell me how you'd feel." He said rather snidely.

"Well, you're voice is a bit scratchy, but working again. It should clear up soon with a bit more use."

"Just great…" Ron said looking to the side. His voice sounded gritty, and metallic. He hated it.

"If you're worried about your file, I can assure it's still in one piece. It's just due to the damage to your throat."

"…"

Ron said nothing. It seemed he just wanted to fume.

"So, Keyl is here you know. He came right over, but I insisted on doing your maintenance work myself."

Ron was quiet. But something about his posture told the woman she had his attention.

"He said you came down here just yesterday, asking for a head examination of all things."

Still silent. If anything, Ron's attention seemed to be driven elsewhere. In fact, he seemed to have decided to focus on the two-way mirror. She would have bet anything he was some how looking at one of his friends, whom she had no doubt where standing on the other side, looking down.

"You want to tell me what that was all about Ron? We can stand here all day if you want."

Matsuda language for, we're not leaving until you talk. They where stubborn like that.

But, yes, Ron heard every word that the man said, but let's also put it this way, she would have lost the bet that he was somehow looking through the mirror. He was looking at his reflection. The blond was back. Looking as smug as ever.

Ron narrowed his eyes, angry at him. He was the reason he was here, the reason for the loss of his voice this morning. He knew it.

"Ron, you'll have to talk sometime you know."

Ron's reflection smiled even more smugly, if that was even possible.

"_Aww, don't look so mad now." _

Ron's eyes widened. Did he just talk?

"_Oh boy, you look like you just saw a ghost. You left sooner than I expected last night, but I still managed to get what I needed. Like it, Ron?" _

Ron was shaking his head now. No way. It was his voice. His deeper ranges, even some slight positive gender factor in there. Enough to sound like a different person, but still his own voice.

"Ron? Ron what's wrong?" Master Matsuda spoke, getting closer to the Utauloid. It wasn't like Ron to act like this…

"Something's wrong…" Poiyo said, from his place in the observation deck.

"Yeah, we should go to him." Poine said in agreement.

"_Don't be so shocked Ron. I said I was going to speed up the process. I also said I was tired of you not being able to hear me. I mean, I took your face there, so it only makes sense that I'd take your voice too. Though, I made some changes to it to suit my tastes more. Like?" _

Ron took a few deep breaths, before snapping.

"Speed Up What Process?"

"Ron?" Master spoke, now confused.

His reflection only smiled.

"_THE Process of course." _

"Don't Mess with me!"

"_I don't have to, you're doing a fine job of that yourself." _

Ron then suddenly seemed to remember where he was, and turned around. Master Matsuda was looking at him with a worried expression.

Ron put a hand over his face and leaned against the exam table. Maybe, he really was going nuts…

"I think I'm seeing things… I think I'm Hearing things…" Ron said, in a shaky voice. What this already getting to him this badly?

The door opened and just like that, Ron's reflection returned to normal. But Ron…

Ron told them. He told them every basic detail. Needless to say, he got his exam. They ran every test and scan shy of cracking his head open.

Each test came up normal.

"Sorry Ron, we did everything shy of cracking your head open. Nothing is wrong with you Each system is functioning normally."

That's what they said. But… how could that be?

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing to me? Further more, how are you doing it?" Ron asked.<p>

He was dreaming again, this he was sure of. How else could be he dangling over a fire pit? Hands suspended overhead, he was in his normal attire, but you know, at this point that was the least of his problems.

"_My my, most people in your situation would be asking something different."_ His doppelganger said, leaning on the controls rather casually.

The controls consisting of an old style crank. He leaned on that a bit too much, and Ron just might plummet to his death. Given what happened last night, that very well might just happen.

"Just answer my question. My systems all reading normal, when you, are clearly not normal. That means-"

"_Out side manipulation. But then, the scans should be able to spot that. Either way you're right." He smiled. "I'm an outside source. As for how… well it's complicated." _

"What the hell is it you want doppelganger? What is this process you keep speaking of?" Ron snapped.

"_My my, you've got quite the short fuse on that temper don't you? We haven't even been talking that long and already you're starting to yell."_ He leaned forward a bit more, and Ron made a sudden drop before the doppelganger stopped his decent.

In that moment, Ron's anger and frustration had been replaced with pure fear. His doppelganger smiled.

"_There see? That's better." _

"Answer my questions!"

The blond doppelganger frowned.

"_Back to that then? Well I think it should be obvious. I mean, I've stolen your face, I've taken a part of your voice. The process is just my means of getting what I want." _He made Ron drop another foot before stopping him again. _"It's also really fun."_

"You've got a thing for these sacrifice settings don't you doppelganger?"

He smiled at that one.

"_Well of course. Back when I was near the top, I used to get them all the time. But times change, you make one mistake, then you just end up getting screwed over, and have to find a new way to do things."_ He put his hand on the crank system again_. "Besides, it's just plain fun. Oh, and doppelganger, while, pretty accurate is quite a mouth full… very impersonal." _

Ron didn't answer. He merely glared up at the doppelganger. Who turned and frowned.

"_It's even more rude of you to not even ask my name. But, I suppose it doesn't matter much, Given how much I've changed, I guess a new name would be in order anyway.. Let's see. Ah yes, I know. Call me, Kyoto Ron."_ With that, he let Ron drop.

Ron woke, short of breath, sweating beads. No damage, fortunately, but… how often, would be get so lucky?

* * *

><p>AN: So did you like that? I hope so. I know you people are reading it, because someone who runs an FF Community put it in their Utau set. Though, it would have been nice to if someone had told me I had gotten such an honor… Yeah that's right I call it an honor. Someone cares enough to log it.<p>

Please leave a review. They make me happy. And a happy Me, is a motivated me.


	4. Chapter 4 My Limits are pushed

**AN: Sometimes I don't know why I bother… oh well. Here's an update. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 My Limit's are pushed<strong>

The days went by. If Ron was still having these, "visions" for lack of a better term, he was keeping them to himself. Poiyo doubted they had stopped, because Ron had been unable to properly record "Eject Note" the other day. He was too stressed out to properly do the job, and Poiyo was sure he hadn't been sleeping well either. Both he and Poine had also caught him arguing with himself in the mirror. Needless to say, they where worried. Especially when he woke this morning stumbling out of his room, and blood soaking the back of his shirt. It was just one gash, but it was long, and went across nearly the enter length of his back.

He hissed as Poine pressed a cloth soaked in disinfectant against the wound. Her brother had gone out to get some bandages. Ron refused to let them call in Master. It was just something stupid, he had said.

"So, what was it? Was it… another one of those dreams? Like the one that damaged-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Ron snapped.

Poine flinched. He sounded so angry. But, what else could it have been? There was no damage to the shirt he had been wearing, and no one broke in last night, and he couldn't have done this himself.

"But, what else could it have been?"

"I Said I don't want to Talk about it!"

She dabbed the cloth against his back. He wasn't denying it. He was just refusing to talk about it. She secretly hopped Poiyo was calling Master behind Ron's back while he was out. But, she knew he would respect Ron's wishes. It wasn't too serious, nothing the ARS couldn't handle. But still… what was happening, was impossible, wasn't it?

Suddenly Ron grabbed the nearby bowl of water and chucked it across the room, causing it to collide with the mirror. He threw it with such force the mirror cracked, and some pieces even fell from its place. Had it been a harder object, over just a plastic bowl, she had no doubt the mirror would have shattered. She sat there, starring at him, wide eyes. She had never seen him so angry. In fact, she was scared. Ron suddenly seemed to take notice of this, and even looked around the room. Water was now everywhere, and Poine was sitting on the bed, hand held to her chest, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Ron, what's happening to you?" she asked him.

Was he really changing that much? Had he really scared her? He turned his head away. The doppelganger had started to taunt him and tease him and he had lost his temper with him. Even the look of shock and surprise on that bastards face wasn't enough to satisfy him.

"I'm sorry…" He said, turning to walk away. A hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Hold up, your back is still in pain, and the wound open and exposed. Just, sit here, I'll get some towels and such to clean up the mess."

He did as she said and sat down, while she left to get the towels. He buried his face in his hands. Was he really breaking this easily?

"Am I really so weak?"

"_Probably. But hey, perhaps I'm not the best person to judge that."_ That voice came with its snide over tone, and pompous attitude.

Ron held his head.

"Shut up. Just shut up!"

Not another word was said however, as Poine returned with a few towels and a small trash bag. Her brother fallowed in behind her with a bag from the local pharmacy store. He watched a moment as Poine threw the towels on the mess, before dabbing to clean it up a bit.

Poiyo sighed before going over to the bed, and pulling out the supplies he bought.

"So, what happened?" he asked simply, applying an ointment over the gash, causing Ron to wince.

"… I lost my temper for a moment… that's all. Don't worry, it wasn't directed at Poine…"

"Then who was it directed at?" came the dreaded question.

Ron hesitated to answer. In fact, Poiyo had made three cycles over the gash before he finally decided to.

"My doppelganger, from the mirror." There was a strong pause in the room. Like time had stopped or something. Ron hadn't mentioned anything about this for days now. He had done a good job hiding it. But then again, they hadn't asked.

Poiyo scoffed. They probably should have been asking about it.

"And this doppelganger. What does he look like?"

Ron got the feeling he was just trying to humor him, but he answer anyway.

"He likes to wear the color black, for one… he looks just like me, but with blond hair. Save for the liking of the color black, and the blond hair, he looks exactly like me. Down to the last detail. Even my eye color…"

He honestly expected Poiyo to brush it off, or tell him he was probably just imagining it, or how stupid it was. He really was. But his friend said nothing, just continued to bandage his back.

"Is he here now?"

Ron, hadn't been expecting that. Still, he looked over the heavily cracked mirror.

"…No."

"So, is it only when you're the only one in the room?"

"No, he shows up, when other people are around. But he chooses to or not."

"…I see."

Part of Ron wanted to ask his friend why he was humoring him.

He winced once more as Poiyo pulled the bandages a bit tighter and tied them off.

"There. That should do."

Poine stood up, the bag now filled a bit with the broken glass and items, and the towels rather wet, but for the most part the mess was cleaned.

"I'm all done too."

"Alright. Ron, we'll leave you alone for a bit okay? Just, come out when you're ready."

Ron turned around and flopped back down on his bed, back up of course, and sighed heavily. He was barley dealing with this, and felt like he was going to go crazy. He needed to forget, to silence it, get Rid of it. And at this point, he didn't care if it would only be a temporary solution. As long as it was a solution.

When Ron came out, he saw his friends sitting at the table, they had obviously been talking, and looked up as soon as he came out. Ron looked at them, and couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt, and perhaps even dread.

"Ron, we…" Poine started, but faltered. She was generally lazy, yes, picky yes, but never shy. So, what she afraid of him? Ron gritted his teeth. He had done that.

"We think you should go and see Master again… have another scan done-"

"And what good would it do?" Ron snapped. "It was clean remember? 3 hours of getting my throat put back together, another 7 of scans to my head, with everything shy of cracking my skull open. If it didn't do any good then, what good would it do Now?"

Poine flinched, while Poiyo remained calm. He didn't blame Ron. In fact, some of those scans had been run twice because Master Matsuda, and Master Keyl couldn't believe they had come up clean. Ron hated being there to begin with, so he honestly didn't blame this out burst.

"Ron, I know you don't like it, but maybe they just missed something."

"Missed something? That's why half the time was spent waiting for them to go over that with a fine-toothed comb, Then running those tests, AGAIN. Forget it! If they could help they would have already Done so!" Ron snapped back and turned for the door.

Poiyo got up from his seat at the table.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Anywhere, I don't care. Just Out."

"But you're Hurt!" Poine said joining her brother.

"Ask me if I care!"

"Ron!"

The slamming of the door was Poiyo's only answer. He hesitated. He hesitated for good reason. Poine ran past him, but he stopped her.

"What are you doing?" she asked turning to him.

"If we follow him, he'll only get more stressed out. And if we get insistent, we'll probably get punched. I've never seen him like this. But, something tells me we should just let him be, and do his own thing for a bit. We can call him later to find out if he's okay…" Poiyo said. He seemed to have convinced his sister, who only nodded, and sat down on the couch.

Now, if only he could convince himself of his own words…

* * *

><p>Lily and Meiko walked into their favorite bar. After 7, work for the day was done, and they where ready to party. As they walked up to the bar however, Lily saw something that made her pause.<p>

"What's up?" Meiko asked looking at her friend. They hadn't even started drinking yet, and already Lily was zoning out.

"Ah… Meiko.. do you see what I see?"

"Hmm?"

Meiko looked over her friends shoulder, and her jaw dropped.

Ron was sitting at the bar, head resting on one of his arms, a half empty glass in his other hand.

That, was something they never thought they'd see. Especially after he swore it off after the time they crashed his "18th" Birthday party. Hesitantly, Lily walked over.

"Ron?"

At the sound of his name, he jolted, jerking his head up. In which case he then gave her a stupid grin.

"oh… heya Lisly."

"…. Lisly?"

Okay, he was very drunk.

Stupid grin or not, she couldn't help but note that he looked kinda cute when he smiled. For a brief moment, she considered taking advantage of the situation. But then, the whole idea just felt, wrong. She wasn't drunk enough for that.

"Yeahz, hi, itz good ta seee you."

"Ron… what happened to you?"

"…" At the question the smile fell from his face.

Meiko joined Lily.

"It's not like you to drink…"

"I needed to get away…" he replied looking at what was left of his drink.

Wow, that had been perfectly understandable.

"Get away from what?" Meiko asked, urging for more information.

"From the demon livgs in mai mirror…" was the reply.

The two women looked at each other. Oooookay…

"What do you mean by that Ron?" Lily asked.

"Every time Iz look in to somethin shiniez, I see him. He's got mai face, but hez not me… and he likes to try and kill me, every night."

The girls sat looking at him. Saying nothing. When they didn't respond, he continued.

"Masutars did everything but crack mai head opoen like en egg, and they say, everything is… runnings normals. Does this sound, Normals to you? Does it? So I thought, this stuuffz works for everyas one's else… so Why not?" And his head hit the counter.

"itz working… I wasn'tz even tinking about itz tillz now…"

The two woman looked at each other again. Okay… he was Very drunk..

Why did they have to find him when they where sober like this? Why oh WHY did they have to play the good Samaritan? Meiko and Lily, both had one arm flung over their shoulders, and now carrying a nearly almost passed out Ron down the street.

"Oh boy. I never thought I'd see him like this. I think this is worse than the time at his party."

"You mean where he got drunk, and you where drunk, and you banged him?"

Wait to be blunt Meiko.

"Ah.. yeah. Anyway… lets just get him…. Wait… Meiko?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"He lives like, 10 miles from here."

"Oh f-"

* * *

><p>The door opened and Miku looked up from the show she was watching, and her jaw nearly hit the floor, and her brother looked up from his book.<p>

"What the heck?"

Which Iris twin said that? Meh, does it matter? Yes Iris. Miku came first, Mikuo came along later that same year. Same age, few months apart, siblings. SO yes, Iris Twins. But that's irrelevant to the situation.

"We found him at the bar." Meiko admitted.

"And, Meiko lives closer, and we're too cheap to call in a cab. It's… probably best he doesn't go home right now anyway."

"Why wouldn't he want to go home?" Miku asked as she got up and rushed over to help Meiko and Lily steady the young man.

"Oh.. Hi." He said with a dazed expression as he took notice of Miku.

"He was babbling some nonsense about no one being able to help him, and something about, a Demon stalking him from a mirror." Lily explained as they lead Ron over to the couch.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Ron murmured.

"Oh he did not just say that." Meiko said.

But Ron was looking extremely pale and sweaty. He then started to gag, and covered his mouth.

"He did." Said Lily. And it would only be seconds before he couldn't contain it anymore. Fortunately, Mikuo acted quickly by grabbing the nearest rubbish barrel, or bucket rather, and slid it over for Ron to heave in. Which, he did. Lily held his long hair back while Miku rubbed his back, hoping to make him feel better. Though she knew it was probably doing little to help.

When he was finished, Mikuo winced as he took the trash bin away. But didn't complain.

"Well, we should get him upstairs, to the guest room." Miku suggested.

Lily and Meiko groaned.

"You mean we have to haul his ass Up Stairs?" Meiko wined. She wanted to go out and drink herself after this escapade.

"Yes, Yes you do. Don't worry, I'll make sure Kaito helps you. I'm going to call his friends, and let them know where he is, and he's safe. Now go. Once he's upstairs, you won't have to worry about him. I'll take care of him myself. Okay?" Miku stood straight and crossed her arms. The look on her face clearly stated that this would be the final word on the matter.

Meiko winced. When Miku was like this, there was No arguing with her. And She was supposed to be the grownup in charge? Ha! That was a laugh.

"Fine." Meiko said, as Lily groaned. Miku left the room to the kitchen, and Kaito came in shortly after to help the girls take Ron up the stairs.

Miku was on the phone when her brother returned from being out side, with a very empty waist bucket. (He cleaned it to while he was at it.)

"So what's going on?" he asked, only to have Miku hold up a finger, asking him to wait a moment.

"That's right. Yes, we'll be housing him here for the night. He's in no condition to travel right now. He's what? …. Yes I understand. Yes, we'll take good care of him don't worry. I'll call you tomorrow when he wakes up of course. Okay. You're welcome. Thank you, and I hope you have a good night Matsuda-san."

She hung up and then sat down and sighed.

"Ron is spending the night here. If he's going to be sick like this, traveling would only make him worse." She said, looking down at the table. Her brother took a seat next to her. Replace the bucket could wait a bit longer.

"He's going to feel like shit in the morning."

Miku nodded.

"But, he's not the type to get drunk like that. What could drive him to that?" she sounded genuinely worried. Then again, she knew him better than he did. He was teaching her how to play the Ehru. So she would have had plenty of chances to talk to him.

"Well, when he's ah, sober, you could try asking him about that stuff that Lily and Meiko said he was babbling about to them. It Might have something to do with what's bothering him."

"… Maybe."

Lily said he had been babbling about demons. Demons… could there really be such a thing?

Never the less, she sighed and stood.

"Come on, I'll need your help. He's got a nasty wound on his back according to Matsuda-san. We should probably take a look at it."

"A wound on his back?" Mikuo questioned, but didn't get much farther than that as Kaito walked by with yet another trash bin. A familiar rancid smell coming from it.

Yuck.

"He must have packed away more than he did the day we spiked everything at his birthday party…" they heard Lily mutter as she and Meiko seemed to have decided to head back out.

Miku sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"Get the medical kit."

"Right."

She said she would take care of him personally, and she did. Her brother was just too nice to let her do it on her own. Even Rin and Len helped out a bit. Kaito laid down in his room feeling sick himself the rest of the night. Miku guessed it was from dealing with the vomit. But, aside from tending the wound on his back, and changing the bandages, there wasn't much to do. He was out light a light anyway. So the Hatsune twins needed the Kagamines to help sit him up so they could properly wrap the wound anyway.

* * *

><p>AN: So yeah, review if you like it. Shortest chapter yet I thinks. Don't worry, they get long again.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Confronting my Nightmares

AN: Alright. So, We got review from an anonymous reviewer, whom called themselves, RiddingYouThat. They asked a question, a very fair question. Which I will answer to the best of my abilities. Now, I don't have a problem with anonymous reviews, but if are going to ask a question, it helps if you leave a Signed review, so I can send the answer to you directly, over leaving a lengthy author note.

I know my Co-Author/Beta Demon-Maid-Nova-Jigoku did answer in a review, but there's no guarantee they looked for that. It's also… not 100% accurate, so… Yeah.

And yes, as of Right now, at this point in the story, she's my co-author for this story.

Also, before we start that, very important, I have been informed I got Master Matsuda's Gender wrong. So from this point on, He, will be a SHE. We're also going to GO back, and fix that so. Yes, this story will be getting a lot of TWEAKING.

Okay, back to black Ron,

Okay, so the question was Why, there was a Blond version of Ron Keine floating around the interwebs. Fair question. And I shall answer to the best of my abilities. Now this isn't 100% guaranteed, as google translate, is only so good so yeah. Take it all with a grain of salt.

Okay, as far as I know, he first showed up, as a test for Ron's Rough Sound, Act 3 in a original song, video, this was written for Ron, called… According to google translate, it's called "UTAU Original Song, -bad news- Golden Moon." And don't worry, it's not actually a 9 minute song. That was just You Tube being Stupid.

The song written for the second bombing anniversary. Or so google translate tells me.

Also, If you where worried about your black Ron being an illegal color edit… Don't. He's not.

With out logging in, I could see the tags, and one of them translated as Kyoto Ron, (The name Kyoto also pops up in the YT title.)

Of course, the name Kyoto could also Easily be a Mistranslation of Keine by the translator. Either way, that's where I came up with/found, the name for the blond variant. It also sounded better than Kuro Ron. Because that's so predictable. Now I do have links for the NicoNico, Youtube, and even the MP3, but that will go at the END, as this is Long enough. It's Story time.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 Confronting my Nightmares<strong>

It was past 10 when Miku decided to check up on their guest. She expected him to sleep late anyway, later than this even. Despite how er, well early they got him to bed. But still, even so. She had taken responsibility for him. She even called out of work. She wouldn't say why. She refused to. Master hadn't been pleased. But she just gave him a piece of her mind over the phone. That shut him up good.

Quietly, she opened the door, and peeked inside. She wished she could say he was sleeping as peacefully as she left him last night.

Sadly that wasn't the case.

He was clearly tossing and turning, and making these almost helpless sounding noises. It was so unlike him. As she crept closer, she also saw a layer of sweat had formed, and he just looked horribly pale. Had he caught a fever? Slowly, and carefully she reached out her hand to his head to check.

Her finger's only just lightly touched his head when his eyes shot open and he grabbed at her wrist, hard, while forcing himself back as much as he was able. Like he had just been shot. His grip on her wrist was tight, and it hurt.

But that wasn't what worried her. He was terrified. His breath was coming in short gasps, and his eyes where filled with such fear. He could only stare at her, his whole body shaking like a leaf. At this point, she couldn't even tell if he was even aware of what he was doing, let alone where he was. She merely stood there, and waited.

Seconds passed like minutes.

"Ron-kun.." She said softly.

He suddenly seemed to snap out of what ever trance he seemed to have been in. What was he doing? He let go of her arm. The next thing he seemed to notice was how his head was pounding like a jackhammer and the sudden movement from earlier, certainly hadn't helped. He fell back against the pillow, groaning. One arm draped over his eyes.

She brought her arm close to her and rubbed her wrist.

What happened to the Utau who was strong, brave, and confident?

She wouldn't lie, part of her wanted to scold Ron for apparently going out and doing something so stupid. But that reaction just now, that's not what he needed. What he needed was someone who was willing to listen to everything that he had to say, and wouldn't judge him for it. After all, Lily had said he had been babbling about demons, and it sounded far-fetched, but she knew she needed to get it out of him. So she would take this carefully, one step at a time.

She let go of her wrist after rubbing the pain away, and gently sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Ron-kun, if there is anything that's on your mind, anything at all, I'm here to listen. I, may not be able to help, but whatever is wrong, I'll believe you. Whatever sadness you're feeling, or anger, fear, discontempt, I'll carry it so you don't have to, all right?" she spoke in a gentle manner, smiling a smile that could be translated a million ways.

But first and foremost it showed she was worried about him. She had made that perfectly clear. What ever he said, she would believe it without a second thought. After all, if it was bad enough to drive someone like him to act so out of character then it had to be real.

Ron raised his arm slightly to look at her. He wasn't really sure how to respond to that. Or maybe he didn't really want to. After all, even he thought he was going crazy.

Though this pounding headache didn't help matters either. Ugh, he would never go drinking again he swore. His head hurt worse than when… well, let's skip that.

For whatever reason, he decided to scan his surroundings. After all, the last thing he expected to see when he woke up was Hatsune Miku. The room was pretty simple. A single dresser, with what looked like most of his clothing on it. His Qipao mainly, and what looked like a clean pair of pants. Someone must have lent them out, because yeah, he was still wearing his. A bedside stand with a lamp, a small Mirror… His eyes darted away from it the second they landed on it. He didn't want to see that face. That Demon. That was the best way to describe it.

One thing was clear at least. This wasn't his room.

What still wasn't clear, was what he was going to tell her.

His silence didn't seem to detour her however. Miku merely gave him a soft smile. One that was clear, even in the dull lighting of the room.

"Whatever it is that's troubling you must be something very important. Ron-kun isn't usually like this, but even before, I can tell that something isn't right. Whatever it is, whatever is bothering you, I'm willing to Listen. I won't judge. I won't immediately make assumptions. What matters most is that you feel comfortable, with telling someone about a problem that is very real. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. But just know that I'm here, and I'll carry your worries for you, and share them to ease the pain, even by a little bit." She said in a soft gentle, dulcet tone. Trying to reassure him that she wouldn't immediately make assumptions.

Though she never was the type to do that anyway. She would listen to their problems, and never say a word about her own. Just to help get that person to smile. That's what was important to her right now. Seeing Ron smile.

More hesitation. Ron took an indirect glance over at the damned mirror, before returning his attention to her. Yes he was worried about it. Who wouldn't be in his shoes?

He took a deep shaky breath. Maybe he could trust her.

"It's…." More hesitation. She had said she wouldn't judge him. But still, this wasn't any easier.

"There is this…"

Nope, still not wanting to happen. He also was now literally forcing himself not to glance over at that mirror again. What if He, over heard this conversation wherever it was going to go, and use it against him?

He was almost there, she could tell he wanted to talk to someone. She took note of his weary looks over to the mirror, and although it didn't make any sense to her, she got up, walked over, took it off the wall, and placed it face down gently.

"I'll get rid of it later, alright?" she said in a delicate tone, and went over to sit back beside him. She placed one on his very gently, a comforting gesture, as if urging him to go on.

Another heavy sigh, and Ron sat up, slowly this time, leaning back against the back board of the bed.

"There is this… demon. And he… lives in the mirror… mostly." Damn that just sounded stupid. But how else was be going to tell her anything?

Besides… he had apparently become a freeloader here during the night. He at least owed her some form of explanation.

That's what he told himself anyway.

"A demon who lives in a mirror…" Miku muttered, repeating his words and mulled it over. She nodded in understanding and urged him to go on, giving him her full attention.

Okay, so far so good.

"Yes…" Ron replied putting a hand to his pounding head. "He, pretty much stole my face. He, he looks like a blond version of me. He…" Ron let out a frustrated groan as he struggled to find the words to describe the problem. "For one thing… he likes to taunt me. And at night…" he stopped.

Yeah, at night was when he caused even more trouble.

Miku thought this new information over.

"A demon that steals people's faces… I think I've heard of them… can't remember the name though." She said softly. "Does this… Mirror demon, hurt you at night? Did it, make that wound?" she asked softly.

Ron winced. Well, in his current state, he guessed it should have been obvious that she knew about that. Even now though, he also hesitated. But in the end, he relented.

"…Yeah. He's got a thing for, ritualistic torture." Ron put his hand to his throat as he remembered the demons first bit of handy work.

"The first time, he used the ritual to steal my voice. I woke the next morning unable to speak. After that, well… I'm surprised I'm not…" Ron trailed off.

Though that missing word, hung loud and clear in the air.

Dead.

Miku placed a gentle hand on his shoulder in understanding.

"I see. This is serious. It's life threatening… Do you have any idea why it targeted you?" she asked.

Ron slowly shook his head.

"No, I have no idea how it's doing this, let alone the why. I ask him questions, but I either get a vague, evasive answer, or a knife to my throat." Or a whip, or dropped in a fire pit, or Drowned… of this of course, he didn't say. The knife incident he figured would be enough.

Miku absorbed this information and sighed softly, looking over at the wall opposite of them.

"I see… Hey, Ron-kun, did you know? Words hold more power than anything in this world?" She said looking at him, but not moving her head. "Words are more powerful than all the weapons in the world. One simple word can change anything. For instance, Light. It's a simple word, but it holds the potential to become something great. Even a simple statement can hold immense power. "Will Not Be Conquered". It's a simple statement, but it to can hold immense power." Miku spoke in a gentle, yet serious voice.

Ron looked at her a moment, all but wide eyed amazed. She seemed to be giving him a pep talk of sorts, in a roundabout way. But still, her words, held meaning.

After all, just telling him to cheer up sure as hell wouldn't help anything.

Apparently the girl could be deep when she wanted to be. And not just a bit ditzy, sometimes annoying overly… know what, you get the idea.

Ron looked down at his lap, absorbing her words, mulling over this new information.

"Light huh?"

Light, save for a small selection, seemed to be continuously lacking the demons chosen fields.

"Perhaps…"

Miku smiled. It seemed to be working.

"Ron-kun, do you know what my favorite saying is?" she said in a light tone. "I Will Not Be Conquered! I Am A Force That Cannot Be Moved. I Run MY Existence! No One Else Does." She quoted herself in a strong voice. "When ever I say this out loud to myself, I can face another day with a smile."

Ron stared at her. He actually wondered if she said those things out load, and in public no less. His face wasn't exactly hiding this thought either. Though thinking it over more he wouldn't doubt it.

"I, guess… but how do you use that to fight back against something that doesn't make any sense let alone seems to be able to do what ever the hell he feels like? I mean, Masters all BUT cracked open my skull performing all sorts of scans and tests, and they couldn't find anything wrong." a slight pause. "and I Hate tests…"

"Mind over matter Ron-kun. This thing, this doppelganger, feeds off fear and disbelief. In order to fight it, one must accept that it's there, first and foremost, and do some research, then, enlist the help of others. A doppelganger cannot be fought alone." Miku gave him a gentle smile.

"With friends, anything is possible. It's trying to take over your life Ron-kun. I can tell. Mind over matter. You can't let it psych you out. Yes, it's going to continue like this, Unless you can find the will, and the people, to stop it."

It made sense, but at the same time, it didn't. Miku didn't know what to do herself. She ruffled her bangs lightly.

"All things can be figured out, one way or another. It's simply finding the right sequence to engage in to stop it is what's the hard part." She finished.

Now if he wasn't before, he had most definitely been hanging on her every word then. In there, was what to him, was finally some answers, and a possible solution. Besides, she was right. That Demon, the doppelganger, seemed to get enjoyment from bringing him both mental and physical torture. It had stolen his face, his voice, he really was after his life. But it was His Life Damn it! Like Hell he was going to give it up with out a fight.

But then, there was the matter of getting help.

Well, there was Miku, apparently, but what about, Poiyo and Poine? As he thought about his last conversation with Poiyo, he wasn't so sure. Poiyo had just told him that he should go and have another exam done my Master. And Poine… she didn't seem to know what to do about the whole situation. She even seemed… afraid of him. Out of the two, Poiyo seemed to be the mostly likely candidate, but he was generally no nonsense, and it was hard to get Poiyo to get motivated to do anything. Hell if there was nothing to do or needed doing, Poiyo would be sleeping. Then again, the same could be said about Poine.

But for now at least, there was this one person, reaching out to him to help him.

In the form of a little 16 year old girl.

"You can help me with this?" Yes, he still had the dream world to worry about, but If there was something that could be done at least in the waking world…

Miku nodded and gave him a bright, determined smile.

"I'll help as much as I can Ron-kun! I'll fight this thing with you. I promise!" she said completely honest about this. "I know you're worried about trying to fight back, but remember this, at least for your dreams. 'I Cannot Be Conquered, For I am Light. I am all that repels you, I am the Stars that light up the sky, casting a never-ending light upon the Earth. I Am a roaring fire that separates myself from you. I Am Ruler Of My Mind. This Domain is Mine. You Will Not Overrule Me, In My Mind.' If you think of that, getting yourself in the mind set of, 'Hey, what the duck does this guy think he's doing? This is My Mind, My Dreams. How DARE he try and run the show?', there's a better chance that it can't harm you as much. When one is in a mind set that they are in Control, then they can Alter what is being done within the dream world." Miku explained. "Like I said, Words hold Power. You just need the one's that will hold the most power."

Under normal circumstances the phrase, "That sounds so Corny and Stupid you don't' even know" came to mind. However, as stupid as at least Half of that sounded, it also made sense.

Miku was proving to be a good friend, and apparently very philosophical. Her reward? A tired, lopsided smile.

"Thanks Miku." Perhaps, her advice alone would be enough. Perhaps, he could push this, thing, back.

Miku smiled back brightly.

"Anything to help Ron-kun!" she replied and stood up.

"Would you like some aspirin now for that headache of yours?" she asked gently.

GOD YES!

"Please." He answered. Not bothering to hide the desperation in his voice at the offer of medicine.

Miku smiled.

"I'll be right back." She said picking up the mirror and taking away the evil object of DOOM.

She stopped long enough to put the mirror in the hall closet.

"Miku, what are you doing with the guest room Mirror?" She heard Luka ask.

Miku turned around to face the older woman.

"Just getting it out of the way. We don't really need it in the guest room right now." She answer simply skipping down the hall and to the stairs. She couldn't help feel that Ron might be hungry, and she had prepared something for him while he was sleeping. Luka followed.

"Well, did he tell you anything?" Luka asked, genuinely curious.

"Hmmm…" Miku mulled over the question as she pulled a plate form the cabinet. "Sorry, that's classified." She had gotten him to tell her this in confidence, and she wasn't about to betray that. As she turned around, a meat bun in a pair of tongs was placed on the plate. She looked up at her smiling brother.

"Make sure our guest gets well okay Miku?"

Miku nodded.

"Hai! I will." She chirped and grabbed a glass, filled it with water, and left the room.

Luka looked at Mikuo.

"You're not curious as to what's going on?"

Mikuo's eyes never left the kitchen door.

"I am. But well, Ron isn't my friend; he's hers. Don't get me wrong, I know enough that he acted particularly out of character, and I would like to know what caused it, but if she won't tell, then it's something she will probably want his consent on before sharing. So, we'll just have to wait for if or when that happens." With that, the teal haired boy left the room.

Luka's eyes darted to Rin.

"Sorry, no footage in that room."

"Rats."

* * *

><p>While Miku was gone, Ron was left to his thoughts. Mostly about when he would have to eventually confront the demon himself. He knew he probably would the second he fell asleep tonight, and probably even before then. But for now, with that mirror gone, he would have time to rest easily. Well, as long as he didn't fall asleep. There was also talking to his friends. Poiyo had been his most trusted for a long time. Poine to sure, but he wasn't sure he wanted to drag her into this.<p>

He closed his eyes and sighed. Then there was still talking to them and getting them to believe this story. Master's methods wouldn't be any help. He knew that. This wasn't a problem that could be solved by fixing a small glitch or misalignment. Still, he would have to talk to them eventually.

He looked over as the door opened and Miku entered the room with not only aspirin and a glass of water, but a steamed meat bun as well. Which he looked at as some sort of god sent gift, as he quickly became aware of just how hungry he was.

"Meds first, Food after." She said with a grin, as she giggled softly at his reaction when he saw the food.

"Thank you." He said as he took the aspirin and downed the glass of water, thankful for that too. He still had a Nasty taste in his mouth from what ever the hell happened last night.

"I had a feeling you'd be hungry when you woke up." She said smiling, as she handed him the plate.

"Yes, thank you. … I guess I didn't eat much last night." Either that or he was throwing up all over the place.

The meat bun didn't last long. As he finished a thought struck him.

"Do, Poiyo and Poine know where I am?"

"Hai. I took the liberty of calling them while Meiko, Lily and Kaito helped you upstairs."

Hold up? Lily was near him? In the apparently poor state he was in?

"Ah, Lily? ...And Meiko helped me? Really?" Kaito wasn't that much of a surprise, but the other two, well they did have a reputation.

"Yep. They did help. They proved they can be responsible adults." She replied. "Do you want another one?" she added, asking if he wanted another meat bun.

"… yes please."

"I'll be right back." Miku replied and hurried out of the room. A couple of minutes later she brought up a try of steaming hot meat buns, ready to be devoured.

"Here we are."

"You, go through too much trouble, you know that right?" he said as he took the plate and started eating.

"How do you mean?"

He didn't answer right away as he had a mouth full of food.

"I basically was dragged here," He must have been, he had no memory of Coming here. "and ended up being carried around, and now you're taking care of me like it was nothing. I don't really remember what happened last night, but I know it can't have been that good."

"Don't say you don't deserve it. Because I know you're about to." Miku said sternly. "And it's not any trouble. I'm doing this because I want to. As I said before Ron, it was clear you needed help. So I'm here for you. You needed, and need help. I wasn't about to turn you away. And since you're here, I'll just treat you as I always would. Why would I treat you any differently just because you screwed up? Really Ron-kun, you need to stop being so silly."

It was at this point, Ron realized that Miku's biggest rival, could probably be dropped on her door step, and the girl would still take said person in and care for them until they were well enough to move.

"I suppose you're right. I'm sorry for questioning your courtesy."

Miku smiled.

"You had better be. Now, just enjoy those, and then we'll see about your back wound okay?"

"…um, about that…"

Miku gave him a puzzled look.

"…I was thinking… I may want to shower, first…"

OH! Yeah, that probably was a good idea.

"Heh, now I guess I'm the one being silly. When you're ready, there is a bathroom is right across the hall. We can fix you wound when you're done."

"Alright, thank you. … and Miku.."

"Nani?"

"I'm sorry… for hurting you, earlier."

"You where panicked. It's alright. Besides, it's not like you hurt me badly. In fact, it doesn't even hurt anymore. Well, I'll be back to check on you in a bit."

As Ron entered the bathroom clothes in hand, it seemed Miku had thought of everything. The mirror already had a towel draped over it.

The only downside to this is that he wouldn't be able to see the wound on his back properly with out the aid of one. That is, provided the doppelganger would Let him do something so simple. He vaguely wondered if the wound would show up on the doubles back.

He turned on the water and shed the rest of his clothing, and had to spend a couple of minutes removing the bandages around his chest. Perhaps he should have had Miku help him with that before coming in here… Well, a bit too late for that.

He managed to get those off and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt good, but stung at the wound on his back.

By now his head had stopped pounding like a jackhammer at least, but it still hurt. Even so, it made it easier to think. Out of the examples and ideas Miku gave him earlier there was one that stood out the most.

Light.

If this thing was really-

No, that was wrong.

Step one, accept that this is indeed happening.

And it was. There was no other explanation that made any sense. As illogical as it sounded, this was happening. And believe one when they say that's a lot of programming logics to push past.

But it that phase also seemed, somewhat, natural.

But Light, was normally the enemy of demons. He wondered if such a simple word, could really be used to combat against the bastard.

After he was finished washing up, dried off and re-clothed, save for his shirt, as he needed to have those bandages replaced first. He draped the towel carefully over his shoulders and he left the bath room, feeling a bit better than when he went in.

When he got back to the guest room, Miku was in there, tidying up a bit. The shades had been pulled back, letting in some light, so the room wasn't dark anymore. He glanced over at the bed, and saw not only some clean bandages, but also a teal hair dryer, and a brush.

Miku turned around and smiled, and Ron gave her a questioning look.

As though to say,

"Are you serious? "

Miku blinked and look at the things on the bed. She then returned her look to Ron, and gave him a half puppy dog pout.

As if to say,

"Please? "

Now Miku, had to be the puppy dog face Master, because even a half one, was shattering.

Ron sighed in defeat and Miku giggled happily and brought him over to the bed, where first, she took at look at the wound on his back.

"It seems to be healing well. But it should still be covered for safety. It could still possibly get infected."

"Okay."

He winced as she started to rub an ointment on it, and then proceeded to bandage it.

Once she was done with that, he put on his shirt while Miku set up the hair dryer. He then sat down on the edge of the bed while Miku plopped down in the middle, and turned on the hair dryer and took it to Ron's hair. Ron mildly wondered how he managed to lose the argument with out a single word.

Miku just hummed a quiet tune, and continued with her work. Feeling rather lucky he was even letting her do this.

"Your hair is really nice Ron-kun." She said as she started to take a brush to it.

"Thanks, I guess…"

Ron pondered over what to talk about. There was of course, his situation, but what else could be discussed that hadn't already been said? Well, first off he could probably trying getting over how some of her advice sounded stupid, and focus on how it could really be the missing pieces he needs. But she also stated they would need more information on the demon in general.

How do they get that?

Ron's eyes slowly began to droop as he got used to the feeling of Miku gently pulling the brush through his hair. Huh, this was kind of relaxing…

A sharp gasp woke him from his thoughts, and he and Miku both turned to the doorway.

Little Rin was standing there, her mouth a gape.

Well shit. He had left the door open.

"A hair brushing party! I'll get the ribbons!" And she bolted off to her room faster than you could say,

"NO!"

Well yes that.

"Oh come on now Ron-kun, it won't be that bad." Miku said with a cute smile on her face.

"No, Miku, NO. I don't want Her, no, I don't want any Ribbons anywhere near my Head!"

"Oh YOU need to Relax!" Rin said as she rushed back into the room with a box and several different colored Ribbons in hand jumping and landing on the bed. Ron leapt off like he had been burned.

"No means no!"

Rin huffed and glared.

"And I say you need to relax! Now Come here!"

And then she leapt at him like some kind of rabid fan girl animal thing.

Needless to say, he never stood a chance. Had he been at full health as they say, Maybe. But in his current state, Not, a Chance.

* * *

><p>Well, the Only thing Miku proved to be good for in this situation, was keeping Rin from going, well Over board.<p>

Ron huffed irritably as he sat on the bed, head resting in his hand with his elbow propped on his leg. His bangs ended up being parted in a similar fashion to Rins, she even used her own hair pins for the job. At the back of his head, was a fair sized blue bow ribbon, and at the end of his braid, oh yes, they braided it, another ribbon, that matched his signature shade of green.

This was embarrassing.

"See Rin? Simple is better."

"Yeah you're right. Two bows worked out way better than the 4 or 5 I wanted to put in. The hair pins look good to."

"Well I feel like an idiot. Thanks for the Help by the way, Miku."

Miku offered a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry Ron-kun."

Ron then grumbled something about this being the reason he doesn't let other people touch his hair.

While Miku did feel a little bad, she also couldn't help but notice Ron seemed less tense than he did earlier. He was frowning, but it was much closer to his normal expression.

"Don't you go blaming this on Miku-chan. You big meanie. Besides, this is probably the least you deserve. You caused us a lot of trouble last night you know. When you sleep, you're Heavy."

"Rin!" Miku scolded. "He doesn't need to be reminded of what happened last night! He's here for help! Not a scolding."

"Thank you Miku, but it's alright, she-"

Rin waved it off.

"Oh please. You where so worried you where almost in tears. Trust me, he's lucky this is the worst he gets."

"You, where crying over me?" Ron asked sounding genuinely surprised.

"No, I wasn't crying, but I was upset. I was worried about you. Besides, you and I already talked about this. Rin, apologize."

"But Why? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Miku, it's fine. She doesn't have to apologize. She's right, I'll be lucky if this is the worse I get."

"I am? I mean, of course I am. I the amazing Rin am Never wrong!" She said proudly. Pretending not to be surprised at all by the fact that the victim of torment had actually agreed with her.

"Anyway, I'll go get a mirror so you can see what we did to you!" Rin said and only just started to move when Both Miku and Ron shouted-

"NO!"

"No Mirrors…"

Rin looked at them both like they had sprouted two heads. But Miku looked genuinely concerned, and Ron just looked… well a cross between terrified and desperate.

"Okay, no mirrors… I promise." It was weird, but well Rin wasn't a total well, what ever. She could be understanding without asking any questions if she wanted to be.

"But I'm so getting a camera." She said with an evil smirk.

"Oh come on, please no…" Ron whined. He didn't want any evidence of this floating around.

"Too bad. Consider it part of your punishment freeloader!" she declared as she ran out of the room.

Ron sighed as he plopped down on his back and stared at the ceiling.

"If not for the fact of yesterdays events and the fact that I apparently have a Demon running around in my head, I'd declare this the second worst day of my life."

Miku looked at Ron and tilted her head to the side. She then moved over so her head was right over his.

"What would the first one be?"

A not very happy smile. But a smile none the less.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know?"

"Eww, Miku, you're not cheating on my Brother are you?" Rin teased as she re-entered the room.

Miku immediately straightened up blushing madly.

"Of course not! I, I would never!"

"Chill girl, I'm only teasing."

Ron sat up.

"Ah ha. So that little act on the dance floor wasn't an act." Yes, he was getting in on it too. If they got to mess with his hair, he got to mess with her.

"Aww, how cute. You really are friends. Now smile you freeloader."

A frown.

"Forget it."

Miku hooked a finger in to the corner of his mouth and gave it a small tug.

"It will go easier if you just get it over with."

A sideways glare, and he reached over and grabbed at her cheek.

"owie!"

"ge, ya fina ouch ouf mai maouth."

CLICK!

"Oh that was even Better! You two are an unique pair. You know that?"

Oh crud.

Two hands pulled away, two cheeks being rubbed. One serious case of hurt pride. He started to pull the pins from his hair.

"You've had your fun." He stated, and marking the end of it. He felt a tug at the ribbon at the back of his head and turned to see Miku pulling the thing free from his hair.

Rin pouted, but took the hair pins from his hand and put them back in her little box.

Last but not least he removed the ribbon they used to hold his braid together, and replaced it with his normal hair tie.

"Hey Ron?"

"What is it Rin?"

For some reason she couldn't help but smile at his annoyed tone.

"How, did you get that wound on your back anyway? I know it's there because I helped Miku and her bro wrap it up in some fresh bandages last night."

"… I got it from a demon." Ron answered.

Miku looked surprised, but Rin seemed confused and only blinked. After a moment she nodded.

"Gotcha. Alright. Hope they get them." She said as she turned and left.

…. Silence.

"I think she thinks I'm talking about a person."

"I think you're right."

* * *

><p>Not long after, a knock came on the door, Kaito answered.<p>

"Oh, Mastuda-san."

"We got a call that he was up and about."

"Yes, he's up stairs, I can get him for you-"

"Thanks but, I'll get him my self." Poiyo brushed pass Kaito and up the stairs.

He found Ron with Miku still in the guest room, and they where going over a book.

"What are you two reading?" He asked, making himself known.

"Oh, Poiyo…" Ron was either somewhat surprised, or, nervous? But why?

"We're reading up on monsters." Miku held up the book. "See?"

Matsuda looked surprised, but only for a second. After which he returned to his normal stoic self.

"Demons huh? Why would you be looking into those?" He cursed as he noted his own voice held a hint of nervousness. Damn it.

Neither one seemed to notice this though. Ron only glanced at Miku who nodded.

"Because… I've got a doppelganger running through my head." Ron answered.

Okay, screw hiding it. Matsuda looked both shocked, and surprised.

"Che, you're joking right?" he tried to laugh.

Ron didn't respond. Neither did Miku.

"You're, serious. … You really think, you've got a doppelganger after you."

Ron stood up.

"What other answer could it be Poiyo? Even the Master's can't Find anything wrong, and as illogical as it seems, it's the only answer that makes any sense!" he argued.

Poiyo shook his head.

"What have you been filling his head with?" He said turning to Miku. The teal diva stood up.

"I haven't been filling his head with anything. I've just been trying to help him. That's what friends do. They listen to the others problems, and try to help out, no matter how ridiculous they sound. Isn't that what you should be doing?"

He flinched.

And cursed himself for it.

"But, demons? Come on Miku… There has got to be some other answer for what's-"

"Poiyo, there Isn't." Ron said. "This IS happening. And it has to be dealt with and I can't do it alone!"

The light blue haired man clenched his teeth. He didn't like the topic of demons. Not only that, they where starting to gain an audience.

"… This isn't the time or place to talk about this stuff. Come on, we can talk about it on the way home. Poine is worried about you."

Ron sighed, but agreed.

"I'll be coming by tomorrow to check on you, okay Ron-kun?"

Much to Poiyo's chagrin, Ron nodded in agreement.

Miku, being the polite person she was, escorted them to the door. Once they left, she sighed heavily.

She didn't understand it. Why was Poiyo so against the idea of it being a demon? Sure, she didn't see it, but this was very real. The wound on Ron's back alone was proof of that. And it was something he was vary afraid of.

"Hey… Miku…" Rin said from her place on the couch.

"Yes, Rin, what is it?"

"… I think something might be wrong with my camera…"

Miku turned around, rather surprised. That was an expensive camera. Rin never skimped on things like that. It was also only a few months old.

"Did the picture not come out good?"

"No, that's not the problem. It came out great, it's just, there is something funny in the background. At first, I thought It was just Ron's reflection, but then as I zoomed in closer, well it's just too different."

"LET ME SEE!" Miku was over by Rin and looking over her shoulder in record time.

Rin first showed the whole picture of her and Ron pulling at each others faces. But then she zoomed into the space between them, to the beds backboard. In it's polished surface, there was, what looked like, a blond version of Ron. But Miku's hand didn't seem to be effecting him, and even more scary, he was smirking like he had just won a game.

"That's him… that's Ron's doppelganger…"

"… you mean you weren't talking about Tei?"

((Wait to Ruin the Moment Rin! I Love you!))

* * *

><p>The ride home, Ron tried again, but Matsuda was adamant about it well not being a demon. Or anything ani-demon entering the house.<p>

In fact, they spent the trip arguing right till they got home.

"I can't believe you're so against this! I need you're help Matsuda!" Ron revered back to his old habit.

"I can't believe you're so quick, to buy into this supernatural… stuff."

"What else, could it BE!"

"ANYTHING ELSE!" What took Ron off guard about this comment, was how desperate Poiyo himself seemed to sound.

"What do you mean by that?"

It looked like Matuda had been cornered when the door flew open.

"Ron!"

Poine latched on to him.

"I was so worried…"

Ron immediately felt guilty. For probably the 8th time alone that day.

"I'm sorry, Poine."

In the end, the topic didn't get brought up again. Not with Poiyo anyway. He did tell Poine about it though, and she seemed to be a little bit more open minded about the idea.

"It's, really strange though isn't it? A demon targeting a, well an Utauloid? Like we had just a normal human soul?"

Yeah, that's exactly was doesn't make sense.

"It doesn't make sense to me either. But at the same time it's the only answer that does…" Ron said.

"But if you think about it, it's this oddly a, good thing?" Poine said after a moment of silence.

What?

Ron gave her a weird look.

"How do you mean? This thing is out to steal my life. How Is it possible a good thing?"

"It means, that despite what the humans say, we do have souls." Poine answered.

Souls… Yes that was true. They did.

"Huh, I never thought of that…"

"Something intangible, that humans go so far as to say we don't have, a demon managed to find a way at yours. That's what they need for this sort of thing right? Well, if he can go for it, that means you have one."

"Even more reason to Fight for it."

This was true. But, no, it just shouldn't be possible. Then again, he wasn't… no. no he was. No, This whole situation, shouldn't be possible.

"It's just not possible." Poiyo spoke at last from his position in the doorway.

"Poiyo! Ron's our friend. Even if it does sound bizarre, you could at least be a bit more supportive!"

"…" The male stayed in his place in the doorway to the kitchen, leaning against the wall.

Poine stood up.

"Poine…" Ron started.

"Tell me why it's not possible! Just tell me!"

"Because Our "souls" as you put it, Aren't, edible. That's why." He stated flatly.

"Oh really? And how would you know?"

"They just aren't."

"Not good enough!"

"That's enough!" Ron said now standing up himself.

"Ron.." Poine seemed surprised, and dare he say, even somewhat hurt.

"I don't need this getting between you and your brother. If he doesn't want to help, then fine. I'll manage to deal with this. It's late anyway. I'm going to bed."

"Wait, but Ron-"

"I'll be fine. Besides, I'll need the rest to keep functioning properly."

And so he shut the door behind him.

"_There you are! And Where HAVE you been all day? 3"_

"Quit trying to be cute. And I saw You in the side view mirror so don't act like this is the first time you've seen me all day either." Ron snapped turning to his still cracked mirror. Odd they didn't take it down while he was away.

The doppelganger held up his hands in mock surrender.

"_Oh dear I guess you caught me on that one. Though I figured you where too busy arguing with your blue haired pal about giving you some Help. Heh, oh boy, if only you knew…" _

Ron annoyance changed to curiosity.

"What do you mean by that?"

"_Ah, I had a feeling he hadn't told you. Thanks for confirming it. Oh well. It won't matter soon enough anyway." _

And back to annoyed. This guy really had a way with people.

"I can see trying to get anything out of you will be pointless as always. But I suppose you're right, it won't matter soon anyway."

Now the doppelgangers turn to look surprised. Mildly anyway.

"_Oh, strong words. You're little day out has improved your condition considerably. Excellent. And hey look, we're even carrying on a real conversation. I think I'm gonna cry." _

"Keep your comments to yourself. I don't want to listen to your sarcasm." Ron said as he started to prepare for bed, "carelessly" tossing aside a sheet, and successfully catching it on the mirror, covering it.

"_HEY!" _

Ron smirked, rather satisfied, and finished getting ready, before crawling in bed, and went to sleep. It didn't come easily, but it did come.

* * *

><p>As per usual, the second he opened his eyes, he knew something was very wrong. Today he was strung up on a cross. A freaking, Cross! He scanned the general area, as usual, the only light seemed to be directed above him, and he could only see about 3 or 4 feet ahead. As he looked over himself, he saw he was dressed in Chinese ceremonial attire. The attire of a sacrifice. Bloody hell.<p>

"You hurt my feelings cutting me off like that earlier Keine. Not very nice of you."

Ron glared at him.

The doppelganger was dressed in the normal black version of his own attire. And today he had what looked like a spear in his hand. A rather fancy one.

"Either way," he started playing with the end of his spear. "Remember when I said it wouldn't matter much longer? Well, that's because I've decided I'm going to finish you tonight."

Ron's eyes widened in shock. What did he just say?

"You're basically ripe for the picking now. You've gone this long, and with one day out, you even seemed to have picked up some strength. A good sign you'll last a while. Meh, and I haven't had a decent meal in ages so-"

"Like Hell!"

Kyoto stopped, and turned around and looked at his prey.

"Beg your pardon?"

"I said, Like Hell! It's My Life, Like Hell am I just going to Roll over and let you Take it from me!"

Kyoto smiled.

"Oh look you're following the advice from the little girl! Pretty cute by the way. I totally would have-"

"Don't you Finish that sentence!"

The blond frowned.

"Yikes, protective of all your girlfriends aren't you?"

Ron's only response was bared teeth.

"But yes, I heard most of that. Any reflective surface remember? That also goes for oh say, well Polished Wood. And just look You're, still, in a rather helpless position, and no one out there, can come in and save you, In here." Kyoto said walking closer, and brining the tip of his spear near the base of Ron's chin.

Ron instinctively raised his head to get some distance between him and the sharp object. If his doppelganger was right, then one bad wound with that weapon, and he could be done for tonight.

"I, Am still, in Control here. Get it, Ronnie?"

"Yeah, I get it." Ron answered boldly.

"Good." Kyoto said in a satisfied manner, lowering his weapon for now. He even turned his back to him.

Perfect.

"I get that you're a Tad Sick in the Head."

Kyoto stopped and started to turn around.

"Beg your Par-OOF!" Just in time to get Ron's foot under his chin.

'But, How?' Was all the doppelganger could think as he went falling back, and Ron, flipped upwards more than normal gravity would allow, as his bindings on his writs seemed to vanish now to. He landed on top of the cross, glaring down at his still dazed enemy.

"This is My head, My dreamscape, Not yours. There is only One master around here Doppelganger. And it's ME."

Just like that the cross faded out in a brilliant blast of light, and moved to Ron's hand, as he dropped gracefully to the ground. It turned into a rod. A rod made of pure light.

Kyoto sat up, rubbing his chin.

"Nyga. That Smarts. Geeze, you really are taking that little brats advice, aren't you?"

"It's good information. Corny or not, it would be such a shame to waste it." Ron answered, as his clothing turned back into his normal green attire. He took up his weapon, and looked at it. Light. Heh, he would have to remember to thank Miku later. He maneuvered it through the air, and then stood ready.

"Oh look, you know how to use your little toy." Kyoto said getting back to his feet, his spear changing into one made of pure darkness. "This should be entertaining."

"Probably, but first let's see what you're hiding." Ron said.

Kyoto raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon?"

"It's so dark in here, you can only see about 4 feet or so. I say we shed some Light on the situation."

And just like that, the room lit up. Revealing, a cage. A fancy cage yes, but still, a cage!

Ron looked around the room in awe, as he looked at wall, and any window or "Exit" point, was blocked off, with ebon bars, and gleamed with the slightest bit of light. All over the room was strange runes he had never seen before, all the most basic accommodations that any living being would need, but even out the "windows", it was the blackest night. In the center of the room, there was a scrying dish. Which was filled with what looked like a liquid mirror.

"Aww, now you've gone and found out my secret. Yes, it's true. I'm a gilded bird in a cage. Old Kyoto screwed up and got himself locked up. But if you really want details, I guess you could always ask your old pal Matsuda." He started casually playing with the tip of his spear again.

"What?" The statement had taken Ron off guard. This was now the second time he had said something about Matsuda.

"You know, really he's the last person in this world who had the Right to call all this Bogus. But well I guess time does change a person. He sure wasn't like that when he help Put me here. But what ever. You're, my ticket out of here, Ronny boy."

Oh He SO had some questions for Poiyo later.

"What ever, Bring it Doppelganger!"

"I Told you the name is Kyoto!" He roared as he moved in with his weapon in a forward thrust, which Ron easily deflected, and countered, but the demon back stepped avoiding the attack.

Time and time again, their weapons clashed, sounding light Star wars Light sabers with ever swing block and strike. The main difference was the users could maintain a hold on their, "Blade".

"Give it up Ronny"

Clash.

"I've got hundreds of years of experience, on your little cybernetic Brain."

Block, parry, swing.

"A cybernetic brain that is faster than yours, and can mimic your years of experience. I'm a master of this weapon."

"Oh how cliché." He thrust his weapon forward, and Ron side stepped and did the same, going for an under leg sweep, which was dodged, and Ron had to immediately duck, or lose his head.

"And when it comes down to it, you're as alone as I am out here. I mean, you can't even trust your Best friend, after all, He's Just, Like, Me!"

"Liar!"

That little distraction, and shake in confidence was all Kyoto needed in the end, as he swung his weapon up knocking Ron's rod from his hand and then following through with a low sweeping kick to knock him on to the ground.

"Well, it was fun Ronny boy, But in the end, you just came up short."

With that, he plunged the end of his spear, into Ron's head.

* * *

><p>Ron bolted upright in his head, clutching his head, and screaming bloody murder. He started to thrash, and even fell out of his bed to the floor, continuing to hold his head all the while. The pain was so intense, immense, that there was only the pain. Nothing else even existed in this world.<p>

Naturally all this noise got the attention of his two roommates and they burst in.

"RON!"

Still, screaming, Ron didn't even seem to notice their presences. He was backed against the wall, and started to his head against it. As if trying to make the pain stop.

"RON!"

The Matsuda siblings grabbed a hold of their screaming friend trying to keep him still, to calm him, but it was like trying to hold down a wild horse.

Finally out of desperation, Poiyo raised his hand.

* * *

><p>Kyoto hand put himself right on top of Ron, and started to quite literally siphon off his, for lack of a better word, essence.<p>

He suddenly went flying back, his weapon vanishing. Ron rolled to his side.

* * *

><p>SLAP!<p>

Poiyo hit Ron as hard as he could with out sending his head flying. Seemed to work though.

Ron's head was turned to the side, his cheek red, but he had stopped screaming.

His breathing was ragged and short. His whole body was trembling, and he looked like a scared animal. Even as he slowly turned his head to look at them.

"Ron, what happened?" Poiyo asked.

"Are you alright?" Poine asked.

Neither of them, expected the response he gave.

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p>AN: Woo! Some action there. Any action from this point on will get better I promise. But poor Ron is now, well his condition just went down hill. As for me, I should probably slow down a bit in these updates; I'm catching up to my content…<p>

Now, for the promised links.

First off, the Original, NicoNico link. You will need a NicoNico account to watch it. Keyl, amazing song writer, Mastuda, inspirational artist.

http: / www. nico video. jp/ watch/ sm13548936

Messed up YT Video link,

http: / www. youtube .com/ watch? v=hvfpHsHtOCE

Last but not least, the MP3 from NicoSound. Wonderful site, as many, but not all, NicoNico video songs, can be found here for DL. A member ship is also not required. Yay!

http: / nicosound. anyap. info /sound / sm13548936

Just click on the little MP3 button to get it.

Okay, last thing. If you Don't have a NicoNico account, you CAN make one on their English site variant, and the same account information Will work, for the original Japanese site. niconico .com

So have fun with all this hopefully helpful information and links. I hope to Not have to do this again, as I'm pretty sure Frowns upon lengthy author notes.

Let me know what you think. See ya!


	6. Chapter 6 I'm Lost, I'm Trapped

**AN: Hurr… I'm not going to lie, this chapter was a challenge, and a lot of fun, to write. Though with a boat load of new info, I did feel compelled to go over it, and a few more changes where made from when I handed this over to my lovely Beta. Some conversation, and er… specs I guess for lack of a better word. Speaking of, I managed to figure out how to check specs… **

**Thank you for reading this. I know you do, and I know half of you are returning readers. You'll all also notice I added Poiyo to the character filter. That's because he's kinda temporally taken the lead roll. You'll see why. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 I'm lost, I'm Trapped. <strong>

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND ANYTHING WRONG!" Poiyo didn't hesitate to slam his own master against the wall. "There is Clearly Something Wrong! He doesn't remember, ANYTHING! He's a Blank Slate! I mean Look!" Poiyo gestured with one arm to the room behind them, where they could see through a two-way window.

Ron was sitting on an examination table, with an indifferent look on his face, his legs swinging back and forth in a child like manner. Poine, who was in there with him, looked close to tears.

"Poiyo, I never said there wasn't Something wrong, I said we couldn't find what's wrong. His memories are There, he just can't seem to access them." His master replied in a strained voice. Keyl, was still going over the collected data, to see if they over looked anything. So it was up to Master Matsuda to talk to the creations. How unlucky for her.

A deep throated snarl.

"Not good enough! That goes against everything logical! Now he's clearly broken, and you need to fix him, and fix him NOW!" he snarled. It wasn't even just a snarl like that a human could make. It was closer to the snarl you'd hear from a wild animal.

Poiyo then suddenly winced and dropped his Master back to the floor. She coughed as she regained her breath.

"Poiyo, your temper." His master reminded him calmly.

"Screw my temper!" another animalistic snarl. "… I know all about my temper…" he added, a little calmer. He turned back to the two way, and saw Ron pointing at the window, looking like he was asking Poine a question. What ever it was, she hugged him, and started to cry. All the while, Ron looked totally unaware of what to do in the situation.

He frowned. He hated seeing his sister cry.

"We'll keep looking Poiyo. But, if what you told me is true, then this just Might very well be something WE can't fix here. Something that defies normal logic, and you're the last person here who has any right to deny that. Though heaven knows you try… "

The Utauloid turned his back on his master and looked down at the floor.

"I know that… I know… And now I feel like in my stubbornness, I've let him down…" he put a hand to his face. "My own safety isn't worth all this…"

His master put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll keep looking, but perhaps, it might be best if you take him home where he can relax. I'll let Keyl know what's going on. But if it makes you feel any better, we won't be sleeping until we can correct this problem."

"… yeah… you're, probably right…" Poiyo agreed, and started to go back into the exam room where the other two where waiting.

"Poiyo."

He turned his head to look at his master.

"… be careful."

"Yes Master."

He entered the room, and Poine was still sobbing, Ron patting her back looking lost. He looked up at Poiyo as he entered.

"I, just asked her about the person in the mirror, and she started crying."

Poiyo tensed.

"Is he here now?"

"No." came the simple answer.

"I see…"

He walked up, and put a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Come on, let him go huh?"

Reluctantly, his sister released her hold on Ron, and backed up.

"Hey, Ron, hold still a moment will you?"

"huh?" Ron voiced, but even so, did as he was told.

Poiyo then put two fingers to Ron's forehead, and narrowed his eyes. He looked like he was concentrating. His eyes then widened slightly, and then he just let his hand dropped and sighed heavily.

"Poiyo, what's wrong?" Poine asked, putting a hand on her brothers shoulder.

He didn't answer her right away.

"… it's nothing… come on, let's go home."

"We're going back?" Ron asked.

"Yeah Ron, we're going back home. It will be safe there."

Ron tilted his head to the side.

"You mean it's not safe here?"

Poiyo looked over at the two way.

"… No, not really. The people are trustworthy, but this place isn't safe."

He knew what was wrong, but he didn't have the skills to fix it. He felt useless.

The ride home was, very quiet.

Once they got home, the first thing Poiyo did was make a bee line for the hall mirror, and take it down.

"Brother, what are you doing?"

"Taking down all the mirrors in the house. It's not a perfect fix, but it's something. Drape a cloth over the living room table."

"But, why? Last night, you said-"

"That was Then, this is now. And it may very well already be too late. Now just Do as I say!"

"Ha, hai…" Poine said, before doing as she was asked. It was so unlike her brother to be like this. She wasn't sure what worried her more now. Ron's state, or her Brothers sudden turn around.

"Is, there anything, I can do?" Ron asked.

"… No. Why don't you just go back into your room, and see if you can't find anything you're familiar with?" Poiyo suggested.

Ron sighed, but did as he was told, going back into his room. He felt lost, confused, his head wouldn't stop hurting, and he also felt like a burden to these nice people. They wouldn't let him help them with anything, and it seemed he needed help with some of even the more basic tasks.

When he woke up this morning, it was when the man had hit him. He was very panicked, and didn't know any of these people. He needed them just to tell him his own name…

Ron, he liked the name. It was simple, and easy to remember.

But, they seemed to only grow panicked when they found out he didn't know any of that. There had been a big rush to get changed and dressed to run to see the people they called, Master. His cheeks tinged pink as he remembered just how much of a rush they had been in.

I can dress myself! Get out!

He had said that. Where they really that scared at how much he didn't know? Then again the blank stare when Poiyo pulled out the green outfit and told him to put it on probably didn't help matters…

He closed the door to his room behind him.

"_Hey there! You know, I have to say I'm impressed. Most people in your situation would have fallen and crumbled. But not you. No, you managed to push me back and maintain dominance." _

Ron looked over at the broken mirror. He raised an eyebrow.

"And that's… a good thing?"

His reflection looked like he had been slapped or something, and his jaw dropped. He then started to laugh. He pressed a hand to his forehead, and just laughed.

Ron frowned.

"What's so funny?"

Ron didn't know it, but most people would thing this crazy. Talking to yourself in the mirror wasn't common behavior. But right now, he didn't know any better.

"_It's you. Oh wow, you're worse than I thought... then again, I was wondering where the tip of my spear went. Oh this is Rich. You, You don't even know how much trouble you're in do you?" _

Continuing to frown, Ron only shook his head, which made the man in the mirror only laugh harder.

"Meanie." Ron murmured and walked over to the closet, opening it.

"Hey there, what are you up to?"

"Poiyo-san said to try and find something I'm familiar with. So that's what I'm going to do." He said as he rummaged through the things. Looking over the different outfits that hung in the closet. He paused looking over one particularly fancy outfit.

"… how girly." He murmured. Had he really worn this at one point? He found a book stashed at the bottom of the closet, like he had tried to hide it there. He flipped it open and viewed, pictures of himself. In most he looked, kind of, grumpy.

"_Any thing __good__ in __there __kid?__"_ came a voice laced with amusement.

"Just some pictures." He murmured, as he flipped through the photos. The other him just laughed again, but he chose to ignore it. He stopped at a set of 3, where he had a guitar in hand in 2 of the photos. He was also wearing that black, red, gold, and green fancy outfit. Huh, guess he really did wear it. He looked back up at it, and then down at the pictures.

How was it possible to look, slightly girly, and cool, at the same time? Well it looks like he was able to do it. He closed the book and put it back where he found it. He then pushed the clothing items aside and found the guitar. He pulled it out and held it, looking it over.

… he had No idea how to play this…

He looked back up into the closet and saw something else. He put the guitar aside, and pulled out the other case. He opened it.

"An Erhu…" he murmured.

"_Eh? Now what did you find?" _

He decided to ignore the mirror and carefully pulled the Erhu from its box.

This… he knew this..

He sat down and his reflection looked inquisitive as Ron worked at making sure he was holding it properly.

"_You __won__'__t __be__ able __to __play __that __you __know.__ Hell,__ in__ your__ state,__ you __might __even__ break __it.__"_ The mirror taunted.

"I won't break it." Ron assured him.

The man in the mirror frowned.

"_Really, why even bother?" _

"Because I know this."

"_What?" _

"I know it." Ron said again, as he picked up the bow, and started to play.

And play it well.

The man in the mirror seemed shocked at first, but as the tune went on, he just looked angrier, and angrier. Ron wasn't sure why that was, he thought the tune was beautiful.

He wasn't sure how he knew how to play it, but it was almost as if his body was doing the work for him. As if this tune, or rather the instrument, was bonded to him some how.

Before he knew it, he opened his mouth and started to sing.

At that, the door flew open.

"Ron?"

Ron looked up at a very surprised Poiyo and Poine. He frowned, like a child that had been caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"Did I… do something wrong?"

Poine was the one to answer.

"No, no, in fact that was very good. How did you know how to play that? Know that song?"

"… I don't know, I just did." Ron answered. He then looked to Poiyo.

"Poiyo-san, what's wrong?"

He was looking at the mirror funny. In fact, he looked, shocked.

He then snarled.

"You."

The man in the mirror laughed.

Poiyo cursed for forgetting about Ron's broken mirror.

"_Oh wow. I knew you where here, but I didn't get that good of a look earlier. But Wow. To See YOU like THIS! Oh Wow, it really makes my Day." _

"Poine, get out."

"Why should I-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" He snapped. Poine stood shocked for a moment. Yes, they both had a temper on them. But it was rarely turned on each other. And she couldn't help but feel, she might be victim to more than just a yelling if she stayed. Something in his eyes seemed, dangerous. So she left.

Ron frowned.

"Why did you chase Poine away?"

"_Yeah __Matsuda, __why __did __you__ chase __Poine__ away?_" came the snide remark.

"I don't want her to hear this." He answered Ron.

"But she's your sister isn't she?"

"_A Sister? Oh WOW. Never thought I'd hear that. Taking in others? Or would it be allowing them in? Well, either way, it looks like things have changed more than just physically ne?" _

"You bite your tongue. Remember who you're speaking to!"

"_It looks like I'm speaking to a fallen Demon. I mean, you, in a body like That? I mean, I don't know what's worse, your shell, or my cage." _

"I think your Cage is the worse deal. Which makes me wonder, How and Why you are here! You're supposed to be locked in there for eternity!"

"_Meh,__ I__ made__ a__ few __deals.__ People__ are__ stupid.__ What__ can __I __say.__ But,__ thanks __to__ you __and__ the__ others, __I__ still__ can__'__t __feed__ on__ human __souls.__ Which __is__ where__ your__ friend__ comes __in __a ctually.__" _

Poiyos anger seemed to fade and his eyes widened.

"… You can't take a human soul, so you'll take a synthetic one…"

"_And once I do, I'm free of this hell hole. Your friend just happens to fit all the things I like in a host. I mean, I knew I could do it once I figured out the hows. So when I saw the perfect target why wouldn't I go for it?" _

"But I still don't understand, HOW you where able to do it! He's not Human, This Shouldn't Be Possible!"

"_Bull shit. You being what you are Must have noticed. The more people care bout these things, the more their souls become, real. They worry as people do, They know that if something Bad happens to them, they can be fixed unlike a human but; they will cease to be themselves. They start to even worry about their own, "Mortality" as it where. You friend, fit all this criteria, despite his stoic attitude. It's even sweeter when they have Feelings for another. Makes it easier to latch on to." _

Poiyo shook his head. Part of him just couldn't believe it. But at the same time, it was true. But he had spent so much time with them, as One of them, he hadn't taken that sort of notice. It had been normal. Just… normal. He had been bitter at first, but over time, and not much of it, he had grown to like this life.

He was happy with it.

He was very nearly dead when Master found him. He had, bitten off way more than he could chew. He had come to the human world, to run away from the threat that very nearly killed him.

And Master had found him. Instead of leaving him there, instead of running away… instead of trying to finish the job, the human offered to help him.

She gave him this body, and he was so badly wounded, he needed a new voice to go with it. He was given the voice files for the intended creation. Apparently, they looked alike anyway. In some ways, he felt guilty now. He wondered if they would have behaved the same.

Master called it fate, and not to worry about it. After all, he lived up to the name.

"He is like Matsuda."

She had called it, Fate.

Fate, funny it sure didn't seem like it when he first woke up, saw what had been done, and tried to rip the human limb from limb. He didn't get very far. Upon the attempt his body ran out of energy, and he fell to the floor. Master didn't yell at him, or even start to fear him, or do anything against him. She just knelt down, and again helped him.

They determined his new body couldn't handle his abilities, in fact, use his abilities too long, and they might tear his body apart.

Later that week, he was introduced to Ron. They became friends. About a year later, he got a taller, little, sister.

That had irked him so much.

But, during all that time, he did as a good Utau should. He sang, he danced every now and then, he messed up, sure. But still, he got to do what ever he wanted in-between. Most often spent sleeping to build energy. It was a fairly, simple life. And he Had, been enjoying it.

Then THIS happened.

This guy, had to come in, and Ruin it.

Yes, when Ron first had these symptoms, he had been… suspicious. But brushed it off, because it was impossible.

When they became more evident, and the actual title of Demon came up, he pushed it back. All he could think about was his own skin.

Once, when Poine was still new, she was convinced there was something haunting her room. To humor her, Master called in an exorcist. So they could tell her there wasn't anything in there.

Except they DID detect something. And very nearly found him. He and Master promptly showed him the door, and got Ron to take her out while he and Master, "preformed their own exorcism" AKA, Stay home, talk and watch TV.

SO Yes, demons for humans and the like, meant exorcists, and to him, Exorcists, meant Death. He denied what was the only plausible answer, to cover his own hide.

There was also the chance it might have been one of those that very nearly killed him. A thought, that terrified him.

While the latter hadn't proved to be the case, they where still here, in this situation now. All his cards about to laid out on the table. There wasn't much that could be done at this point, and he KNEW it.

"I swear to God, that you will pay for coming in here, and messing with what I hold dear, you bastard." Matsuda said anger taking hold.

"_Oh wow, a demon uttering the name of his holiness. You have changed if you're bold enough to do that. And, now that I think about it, you Do sound different. What happened to that voice that struck fear into all those that heard it?" _

"Keep talking smack. I beat you once, I can do it again."

"_Not __in__ THAT __form__ you__ can__'__t. __And __I__'__ll __remind__ you__ weren__'__t __alone.__"_ The mirror said smugly.

Ron was now looking between the two with a look that simply said, "What the Hey are you Talking about?"

"Is, Poiyo-san, not, Poiyo-san?" Ron asked innocently.

"_No, __he__'__s __not __at __all.__"_ The doppelganger said with a cruel smile.

"Don't listen to that jerk. I'm still me Ron. And for the last time, drop the san. Its just Poiyo."

"_Hmm… new voice, new name, you really did get a full make over." _

"Poiyo is just an add-on. It seems Matsuda is a common sur name around here. As for my makeover, I've never looked better. Can't say the same for you though. Just what are you calling yourself right now?"

"_Bold aren't you? You know you're insulting your friend with that comment to right?" _

"Not so. He's got blush black hair. That look just doesn't work with blond."

"_Funny. Well since you where polite enough to ask, I call myself Kyoto Ron now." _

Matsuda frowned.

"You're just all set and ready to move in aren't you?"

"_And__ you __can__'__t __stop __it. __The__ "__little__ tyke__" __will __be__ mine,__ and __you __Know __it.__" _

"We'll see about that."

There was then a knock at the door, and Ron, unable to stand the conversation at hand anymore, pretty much bolted.

"Ron! Wait!" Poiyo called out trying to stop him. If he left, so did the demon. Not that the conversation was really going anywhere.

He sighed in defeat, and then took down the damaged mirror.

Ron, against all odds, beat Poine to the door, and pretty much threw it open. Praying for SOME kind of distraction from the bickering demons. He found himself looking down at a little girl with Long teal hair.

"Hello Ron-kun. Are you well today?"

Poiyo, who just came out of Ron's room with the busted Mirror, Cursed. He forgot she was coming by today.

Poine rushed up, but a bit too late.

"Do I… know you?"

The Diva's eyes widened so wide you wouldn't think they would have fit inside her head.

"R, Ron-kun?" she questioned.

"No, I must know you…"

Her eyes then caught Poiyo, who had just enough time to put down the mirror before he was attacked.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" she roared Pushing past Ron and grabbing Poiyo-san and shaking him by the collar.

"I, didn't do anything!" He yelled back, grabbing at her hands trying to get her to stop shaking him.

"Miku Please! My brother wouldn't hurt a hair on Ron's head! Think about it!"

Then Miku did think about it.

"That Demon did this!" Miku said quickly. "But, isn't there anything we can do? He can't fight him like this!" She said, dropping Poiyo and practically wailing. She didn't want to lose her friend.

Uge. The mirror, gotta put away the mirror. He thought as he clambered back to his feet and grabbed the busted thing.

"I don't either, but we took him to see Masters, and they can't find out what's blocking them." Poine explained.

"No…" Miku said. "Well, it's because of this doppelganger. Of course the Masters wouldn't be able to find anything. So, we just need to take him to someone who knows about these things. Then they can tell us what's wrong, and how to fix it!"

"Miku… I don't think it's that simple…" Poine said.

"Actually…" Poiyo started... gaining the attention of the others.

"What?" Poine asked. Yesterday her brother had been so adamant about this stuff being, "Folly" but to day he seemed to be full of surprises.

"What is it Poiyo-san?" Miku asked, daring to take a few steps closer.

Ron shifted nervously. The conversation had back in his room still fresh in his mind. But then again, all the Mirror man had done was laugh taunt and tease him. Poiyo had been nothing but kind to him. Why should he let the mirror man make him doubt Poiyo, when he had done nothing to show other wise?

"… It's a dark fragment. Of, sorts."

"… Huh?" asked Poine.

"What?" said Miku.

Ron listened intently.

"It's, well, last night, what ever happened, Ron clearly took a head blow. Part of what ever he was stuck with, is still lodged in his head. That's what's keeping him from remembering." Poiyo explained.

The two girls looked at him, Poine couldn't believe her ears.

"How, how do you know this Brother?" Yep, definitely a different tune from last night.

"Because, I can sense it."

"Is, that what you where doing when you touched my head earlier?" Ron asked.

"Yes, yes it was. I was seeing if… I could somehow help you…" Poiyo confessed.

"But, Brother, why didn't you say so Earlier! Maybe Master could have-"

"Because Poine, They Can't do anything about this. You already forget this didn't show up on any of their scans. To be Frank, I've never seen anyone with his problem and still able to walk, let alone Talk before. He's Lucky."

Ron smiled. He was lucky.

The girls only seemed to look at him suspiciously. Poiyo shifted under their intense gazes.

"You sound like you've had some, experience, with this sort of thing, Brother."

Oh boy…

"Well, that's a good thing isn't it?" Miku asked in turn.

It's coming…

"He was talking with my reflection like they knew each other not that long ago."

Thank a Whole Lot Ron!

"Was he now?" Poine said frowning and crossing her arms.

"You mean you can see it now?" Miku asked sounding surprised.

The thought then hit Poine.

"I couldn't see it when Ron asked me about it earlier…"

Well Shit. He was afraid of that.

"I can see it, but maybe it was just because-" wait, she walked in on it to. "Because I've known Ron longer, or something. But yes, I've had… Some, experience with this before…"

"Then Why where you so adamant that this couldn't be the case, Last night!" This wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Because, by all logical stand point, it shouldn't be. All the victims I'd ever seen where human."

Or other demons, if they where that careless.

"The facts where working against each other, and I really didn't know what to think. Now he's… like THIS and it might even be too late to do anything! And I Already feel like Shit, so if we could move on!" Poiyo added. Gesturing to Ron as he said, "like This".

Ron frowned at the gesture. Was he really That broken?

Little did he know Poiyo was trying to avoid saying something a little more hurtful.

Poine stood there, her arms crossed. Before she sighed.

But Miku spoke first.

"Alright, so we know what the problem is. Is there anything we can do about it?"

Poiyo looked away.

"No."

"What! But Why! If we know the problem! Why can't we fix it!"

Poiyo sighed. Miku had every right to be upset with his little declaration, but he was starting to wonder how she could have managed to befriend Ron. For some reason, he was finding her irritating. She was quick with her tongue, and didn't let him finish. Then again, maybe he was just being irritable.

"Because, I know what the problem is, but I lack the talent to do anything about it, and I don't know Anyone who does."

"What about those three who live in the apartment complex not too far from here?" Poine suggested.

Ug.

"The Makai-loids." He groaned. He had been fortunate enough to avoid dealing with them directly so far. The closets he got was the one called Kusairo who worked at the local Dairy Queen. And they had never met prior. "Sorry, But I KNOW they don't have the proper skill set. They are a fighter, and two idiots."

Poine pouted.

"What about an exorcist?" She suggested.

"NO! Imean uh…" He gripped his head. Stupid Idiot. Get Over it. There Is a Legit reason an exorcist wouldn't work! "It takes a very specific skill set for a problem like this. The average exorcist wouldn't be able to cut it. This is a fragment, not an actual demonic possession."

Miku actually started to take pity on Poiyo-san at this point. He looked like his head was starting to hurt. Then again, they where sort of picking at his brain since it turned out he had all this knowledge.

"What's that?" Ron asked finally gesturing to what was hanging over Miku's shoulder.

"Oh! I forgot with the new development." Miku slung the item in front of her. "This is a Camera. Remember that-" She stopped herself. No, Ron-kun, wouldn't remember. She looked over at him, and he was looking at her expectedly. And the other two wouldn't know this. But she figured the added evidence would have been worth it. But seeing as Poiyo-san had now somehow seen and even talked with the demon…

"Remember what?" Ron asked, his voiced filled with a child like curiosity. It almost hurt to hear him speak like that.

Miku looked back at the camera.

"When you where over at my home yesterday, and Rin came in, and we played with your hair… and she took a picture."

Poine and Poiyo couldn't help it. Despite the situation, they snorted, and attempted to stifle their laughter.

Ron's brow narrowed in thought, trying hard to remember. It was only yesterday right? She had pretty much given up hope of him even knowing as she scrolled through the pictures trying to find the right one, when she glanced back over at him and found him rubbing the cheek she had pulled at with a rather disgruntled look.

A small smile.

Maybe he did remember.

"Well, we where looking at the picture later and we found, well this."

"heh, that's kinda cute." Poine commented seeing Ron with bows in his hair.

Ron looked at the image.

"Why are we pulling at each others faces?"

"Oh, we where just playing around. But it's here in the background… that you want to see." Miku said as she zoomed in.

Poine gasped, and Poiyo narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, it's the other me from the mirror." Ron said.

Brilliant deduction Sherlock.

"So he's photographing this clearly… that's, not good." Poiyo said, looking at the image with distain.

"Huh? How so?" Miku asked.

"If a demon like a doppelganger shows up that clearly, it means he's got a pretty strong hold. And that was yesterday, when Ron was still… in his right mind."

The girls where quiet, absorbing this information. Ron, however…

"Did my mind get swapped with a wrong one?"

"…."

Oh if that had been anyone one else… no scratch that, if not for the situation they where in it would be cute.

Miku giggled lightly.

Okay, so maybe it Was cute anyway.

"No Ron, no one swapped your mind. He's just referring to how your memory is lost."

"Oh… well then, why didn't he just say so?"

"I- oh never mind. The point is We can't fix you because we don't know anyone to remove the fragment, and shy of keeping you awake all the time and away from any mirrors, I don't know how to stop this guy either…"

'Shy of going in there and fighting him myself, but there is still getting in there, and then there is the matter of dealing with him… which I hate to admit, but I don't think I have the strength to do that…'

"Wait a minute! Oniko!" Miku suddenly exclaimed.

Heads turned.

"Who?" Poiyo asked.

"Oniko Hinomoto! She's the newest Vippaloid who joined them last Christmas. I've only met her briefly, but, Teto told me she's wipes out oni dwelling with in human minds. Maybe she can help Ron! She was at the party to. You Must have met her at least once."

Poiyo found himself hesitating. Oniko… now that he thought about it, he did remember seeing her at the dinner. But he also remembered her eyes turning to him the second he walked in the door. Something about her made him keep his distance.

"No, sorry, I didn't get the chance to." Lie. "But, at this point, I don't see many options… Let's go to the Vippaloid house."

"Alright! Come on Ron, let's go and see if she can fix you're memory! Then you won't feel lost anymore!" Miku said as she took Ron by his arm, and started pulling him through the door.

He followed, probably all too willingly. Smiling. Poiyo glanced over at his sister, and noticed she was frowning. He looked back at the pair that disappeared through the door. Ron never smiled like that. Well, not often at least.

"Come on Poine, they are leaving us behind."

"So, I'll be able to remember who I am? Who my friends are?" Ron asked, actually feeling excited.

"Maybe. I hope so, anyway. She's the only one around who might be able to help you, so, in fact, maybe she'll even be able to beat the doppelganger all together!"

"Miku what are you doing?" Matsuda asked as he and Poine joined the two outside.

"Well, we have to get to the Vippaloid house don't we?" Miku asked, as she and Ron where standing next to the car.

"Not in that we're not. The car has mirrors. And we can't just rip those off or block them. It's too dangerous. We're walking."

"But it's so Far!" Poine whined.

"No choice. It's safer for Ron. At this level, the longer we can keep him away from any reflective surfaces, the better." Poiyo replied taking Ron's wrist and pulling him away from the car.

Miku took out her cell.

"I'm going to call them and let them know we're coming, and to take down all their mirrors. They may not like it, but I think they will understand once I explain things to them."

"Are you sure it's alright for you to go? What about Tei?"

Miku waved off Poiyo's concern.

"Oh, don't worry about her. Things will be fine."

"… If you say so."

"Guys?"

"Yes Ron, what is it?"

"… What's a Vippaloid?"

This was going to be a long walk in more ways than one.

It had been a good 2 hour walk. By it's end, Poiyo wasn't sure how much more he could take. It was like baby-sitting. His sister was doing nothing but complaining about being tired, and Ron had managed to wander off a time or two. Oddly enough, Miku turned out to be the mature one. Ironic considering by built and mentality she was supposed to be the youngest of them.

Then again, Ron's age mentality seemed to have disappeared with the rest of his marbles. His sister was just lazy. Then again, so was he.

When he could get away with it.

God he needed a nap.

He knocked on the door. Miku called them, so they should be expecting. The one to open the door was none other than Oniko herself. She looked up at Poiyo, much to his slight guilty pleasure. But as she looked at him her eyes flashed red. And he froze on the spot. It was like a wave of ice had just passed through his body. He visibly shuddered. He suddenly felt fear.

This, was no ordinary Utau.

"Brother? Are you alright?"

Oniko turned her gaze away from him, and he suddenly felt like he could breath again.

"He's fine. So, which one of you has the problem?"

Ron, suddenly feeling intimidated, decided to TRY to hide behind Miku.

Trying and failing.

Poine put a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"It's Ron here. We heard you where talented in removing oni from the mind. We where hoping you could help him."

As Poine looked at Oniko, she couldn't help but notice the horns on her head. Her hair was long and black, and her eyes where black. She wore a red hued Kimono with a maple leaf design. She had a stoic look on her face, as she was being serious. But still, there was only one thought that came to mind when looking at her.

How Moe.

She wondered what had made her brother so intimidated? No doubt that's why Ron was trying to hide.

The oni girl studied Ron from her spot in the doorway.

"… That is hard to determine here. Come inside, and we can conduct a full examination. But I will see what I can do none the less. Ted says it's not every day we get a request from the worlds digital diva, and I should comply. He also mentioned something about, Owing, her." Oniko stated bluntly, before disappearing inside.

The group exchanged looks before going inside.

All the shades where drawn, and there was not one reflective item to be seen. The house smelled of incense. Strongly of incense. Poiyo wrinkled his nose. Ug, he hated this stuff. He knew this blend. It was supposed to purify the soul, and even act as a ward.

But the latter was just because it Stank!

To him at least.

"This place has been completely transformed." Miku mused. It didn't look like this when she came here last.

On the walls hung a verity of talismans. Serving a verity of purposes. Poiyo started to feel more and more nervous about being here. Maybe HE should have been the one to stay at home. Never the less, he managed to keep his discomfort buried.

"Yes, the others helped me modify the house to suit our needs. When you said we where dealing with a doppelganger, I had to prepare." Oniko answered as she led them through the house into what WAS once the living room.

All the furniture had been removed, and replaced with a single futon, which was placed in the center of a circular symbolic pattern. Teto and Ted, looked up. They where both also dressed in Kimonos. They where also red, but Ted looked like some sort of temple priest. Teto, a priestess.

"Teto and Ted will be assisting me. If I can do as you ask, their abilities as Chimera's will come in handy."

"Where, are the others?" Poiyo asked.

"I asked them to remain upstairs and out of the way if they where unwilling to participate." Oniko answered.

"Yeah, well guess what, two more of us just volunteered." Came a familiar husky voice. They turned to see Ruko and Rook also dressed in ceremonial Kimono, each matching their preferred color scheme.

"It sounded important. Besides, we owe her." Rook said with a grin.

Ted nodded.

Nice to see some of the others holding responsibility for a change.

"Well then, first, we should start by looking at your ailing friend." Oniko said.

While all the, "Adults" where talking, Ron was letting his eyes wander. When he spied someone in the doorway. Curious, he went to investigate. What he found, was a girl with long red hair. She was wearing a rather fancy dress, which incorporated a piano design into it.

She smiled.

"Hello."

Ron smiled back.

"Hello."

She grinned.

"I'm Ritsu-san."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ron."

"Heh, I know Ron-san. They said you're out of it. I wanted to know if it was true."

"You know me too?" Ron asked, intrigued.

"Wow, I guess it was true. Yes, I know you a little. But, the adults won't let me play downstairs. They made me help move things out of the rooms and such. And this place stinks now don't you think? I don't like the strong sweet smell." Ritsu said complaining.

"Yeah, it is pretty strong. I don't think Poiyo likes it either." Ron said looking back to the others.

"Say, will you play with me?"

Ron turned his head back to the cross dresser. Not that he knew this girl really was a cross dresser.

"Play?"

Ritsu grinned.

"Yes, play, as in to have fun."

"Fun… okay. I know that one. Sure, I'll play with you."

"Great. You can play chairs with Ritsu-san."

"…Chairs?"

Back in the living room, they finally noticed their guest of "honor" had wandered off.

"Speaking off, where IS Ron?" Ruko said, looking around.

"Dang it. I thought you where going to keep an eye on him Miku." Poiyo said irritably.

"I'm sorry, I guess I got distracted by how different everything is. I swear he was standing right behind me." Miku pouted.

"Great. Losing a 5 year old kid is one thing, but how do we keep losing an 18 year old kid? You think the size difference alone would be enough to keep that from happening." Poiyo groaned.

"Relax guys. This house isn't THAT big. He's got to be around somewhere." Rook said in a positive tone. "It's not like he'll be getting hurt just by wandering around."

With that a familiar cry filled the room.

"Or, I could be wrong…"

Heavy sighs.

"I know that scream type." Ted groaned.

The group of people wandered into the next room, where Ritsu was sitting on poor Ron's back. The young man, looking like he had been well, squashed.

"25 ton's isn't easy to lift. Ron's specs aren't made to handle that." Teto noted.

"Ritsu, you need to get off Ron." Ruko said stepping away from the group.

"But we where just going to play chairs…" Ritsu said innocently.

Ruko smiled.

"Ritsu, I know the idea of Ron behaving in a new manner intrigued you, and I know you'd love to have someone around here your own age to play with, but not everyone here is like Ted and can bare your weight for a while. Now, we need to see about turning Ron back into, well Ron. And for that, we need you to get off him. Please?" Ruko spoke in a gently tone, using her higher, female, voice.

Ritsu looked down. Well there wasn't much point in playing this game if his playmate couldn't handle it. Besides, he might have broken him. So, he climbed off him.

"Good boy Ritsu. Why don't you go back upstairs and play with Tei and Ooka okay?"

"… okay."

"That a boy."

As Ritsu left, Rook smiled at his companion.

"You DO have a way with that boy."

"Hmm, I do don't I?"

"Oh Ron-kun, are you okay?" Miku asked as she, Poiyo and Poine all where knelt down by Ron.

"… I think she broke my back."

"Heh, actually, I doubt it. Come on, get up and let's get back into the living room." When Ron didn't move, Ted coxed him again. "Come on get up. Matsuda types aren't THAT fragile." Ted said.

Ron groaned and whined, but with some help from his friends, he did manage to stand. However now, he was now determined to remain, clinging, to One of the three.

This girl, Oniko, made him nervous, and his encounter with the… boy apparently, had now rattled him.

This place was officially scary.

Why was it so amusing to watch Ron try to hide behind people shorter than himself? Why? Teto mused silently to herself.

Back in the now converted living room, Oniko turned to them.

"Ron must be placed in the center of the mat." She stated, standing beside it with in the circle.

Poiyo looked to his left.

"Well, go on."

Ron shook his head. No way. Instead he tighten his grip on the older mans arm. This made Poiyo even more annoyed. You could see the tick marks on his head.

Okay so NOW he decided to be Clingy and not wander off?

"Ron, she won't bite you. She can't help you though if you don't let go and do as she instructs."

A slight pause. Then Poiyo turned his head to her.

"You, Won't, be biting him, right?"

You never knew with Onis.

She frowned, seeming to have taken offense.

"Of course not. Such action would be folly. I am no demon. It's safe to come."

'You do know you are Oni right?' Poiyo found himself thinking.

He looked back to Ron, who was trying to make himself look smaller for some reason. Probably to hide better.

A heavy sigh.

"See, she won't hurt you. She only wants to help you. Now, go on."

Miku came and took Ron by the hand.

"It will be alright." She said soothingly. "I promise."

"… you promise?" Ron asked, looking for more reassurance.

Miku nodded.

"I promise." She repeated.

Reluctantly, he released his hold on the elder Matsuda, and let Miku lead him into the circle, and had him take a seat in the center of the mat.

And that, dear audience, is how you handle a timid child.

Ron knelt in the center, and watched Miku as she stepped away, leaving him alone in the circle with the horned girl. He looked around nervously and then his eyes suddenly seemed glued to Oniko as she sat right in front of him.

"Do not fear. I shall try to help you. Please, try to hold still." She said, as she reached out her hand, and placed two fingers on his forehead, as Poiyo had done, earlier that day.

She narrowed her eyes.

"How long has he been afflicted by the doppelganger?"

They exchanged glances.

"Since before my party Hinomoto-chan." Miku answered. "So, about, eight days."

"Such a short time span…" she murmured. "and his memories where lost this morning?"

"Yes. He woke at about 4 this morning screaming." Poiyo explained.

"He hit me." Ron added. His first clear memory was being hit.

"I see. Probably to wake you from the realm of in-between. Don't judge him harshly for it." She said to Ron with a gentle smile. She lowered her hand.

"Ted, Teto, there is something I need to see. Please take the orbs I gave you, and sit in the marked positions as I showed you."

The two chimera's nodded and each picked up their assigned glass orb and sat in their pre-assigned positions.

"What are you having them do?" Poiyo asked.

"We are going to view the threads of fate, per say."

Both Ted and Teto then seemed to change somewhat. Teto's changes here subtle. Her little, tail started to flick around, and her wings came from her back. Her orb started to glow. Her eyes also seemed to take on a slight glow.

Ted's where a bit more drastic. Not only did he sprout his wings, but his hands turned to claws, and a longer slightly thicker tail showed as well. His eyes also silted and became far more animal like. Poiyo was sure there was now a nice set of fangs in there too. Then again, he'd wager Teto had em too. His orb also started to glow. Teto's was a dark pink, while his was a fierce Red.

Poiyo then took note of the mist that filled the room. It wasn't really visible before in the dim light, but now, it seemed to alight with the glow of those orbs.

"You see, each being in this world has a soul. In this case, the doppelganger has entwined with the soul of his prey, which he will slowly feed on over Ron's remaining lifetime. But this is at the switch. Before then he must gain a tight hold so he can pull at him with out fail. We are going to view just how tight that hold currently is. By seeing this, we can see if we are able to save your friend."

Now Poiyo understood what she meant by the threads of fate. If Ron was far too intertwined, she might view him as a lost cause. He gritted his teeth.

They watched as the mist colored itself a dark red, and then flew towards Ron. Swirling around his arms, torso, even around his neck like a collar or leash. In the end, there wasn't a part of him that wasn't bound. The threads, trailed there way out the door, and down the hall, where they vanished from sight.

"This demon is about ready to collect his prey." Oniko sated, as she looked Ron over. Ron, didn't seem to realize the meaning of all this. He merely looked at the rings all over his arms, and watched as the moved when he moved them. He even made an attempt to grab at them, only to watch his hand pass right through the smoke rings.

Fuu.

"… Rook, come here a moment."

The dog man walked over to Oniko.

"What's up?"

She motioned him to come closer, and he knelt down, and she whispered something into his ear. He frowned, but nodded and got up and left the room.

"Your friend is fiercely entwined. There might not be anything that can stop him from being taken."

"NO!" The girls chimed in.

"There has got to be something you can do Oniko!" Miku cried out.

"Calm yourselves. I said there may be nothing that could stop him from being taken. That doesn't mean there isn't anything that can be done."

"… what do you mean?" Poine asked.

"I can, try to stop this. But once he is taken, it will be beyond me. It would have been better had he been brought some 3 or 4 days sooner."

Except that no one really knew this was that sort of problem 3 or 4 days ago. Then it was a bizarre problem that couldn't be scanned.

"Regardless, his odds will be better if he can comprehend what's going on. In other words, if I remove that fragment." Oniko said returning her gaze to Ron, who turned his attention back to her.

"You mean, you can remove it? He can get his memories back?" Poine asked, eagerly.

"I can, but it carries it's own set of risks."

"Such as?" Poiyo asked before anyone else could.

"Death. The process could kill him."

"WHAT?" Miku, Poiyo and Poine said all at once.

"I've never done this on another Utau. In fact, it's rare for a human to have this and be alive, let alone survive the removal. And if they do, they are lucky if there isn't some permanent damage. In most cases, not all the memory returns."

"Ron's been pretty lucky so far with his symptoms. Maybe he'll be alight with having it removed." Poiyo stated.

The oni girl looked at him.

"This fragment is rather large. I will not lie, his condition given what his problem is, is impressively good. But removing it, will be, immensely painful. That alone could destroy his mind. The removal, if done incorrectly, could also cause some more permanent damage. In his case, there are more than likely back up files. But you know as well as I do, he would never be quite the same. If too much damage is done, he will cease all together. A new one could be built, but the new one, isn't Ron. In the end however, it's up to him." She looked at Ron.

Ron looked at her with a wide-eyed expression.

Did she say he might die? Did she say it would hurt? Surprise was replaced with a teary eyed fear. He shook his head.

"I, I don't want to die… I don't wanna be hurt…" a typical childlike answer.

Poine looked near tears. Poiyo found the answer annoying.

"Ron-kun, can we talk?" Miku said speaking up. Ron nodded and got up from his spot and left the circle.

"I'll speak to him about this, okay?" Miku told Poiyo and Poine.

Poiyo nodded. She seemed to be better with children. So why not let her try. Rook returned to the room, and nodded to Oniko.

"Poiyo-san… while Miku speaks with Ron to help him better understand the importance of this choice, may I speak with you in private?"

Rook turned and immediately began talking with Ruko, probably catching up on what he missed. Ted and Teto stayed in their respective places, but stopped focusing their energies into the orbs, so the red glow faded.

"Sure." Poiyo answered casually, and he followed her into the kitchen.

"What's this abou-" he started, but didn't finish as he eyed the drawing on the wall opposite of him.

His heart started to pound in his chest like a jackhammer.

A devils trap. Drawn rather crudely with chalk all along the full length of the wall. And he had just walked right into it.

"So I see you know what that is. And I see I was right. Please, do have a seat at the table." Oniko instructed. Poiyo did as instructed. He didn't see himself as having much choice.

"It's, not a possession." He said, now noting the book left carelessly on the table, open to an image of the circle. She must have asked Rook to draw it so she could trap him later.

'Damn it. This, is what I was afraid of.' He thought.

"So I see. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you where different. But I wasn't exactly sure how until the ritual of the threads."

Poiyo jerked his head up in her direction.

"And since you where kind enough to relay that it's not a possession, then I have no worries about damaging the host."

If it was at all possible, his heart rate just jumped up even more.

The girls eyes had started to glow, and her horns also had grown in length. Clearly she wasn't affected by her own trap.

'It must have something to do with her oni bloodline. She's clearly a guardian of some sort. Other wise Oni label or not she'd be afflicted. Either that or.' He eyed the circle. 'She modified it somehow.'

"I'm, afraid, I don't, understand…" Poiyo said finally. How did the ritual give him away? Further more, what was she going to do to him? Was she going to kill him?

Oniko closed the book and slid it to the other side of the table.

"Quite simple. As I said, I was made sure of what you where during the ritual of the threads. You also, have a hold on Ron's soul. One of those threads, lead to you. Only a demon could do that."

Poiyo bolted up from his chair.

"H-hold on! It's, not what you think!"

She to got up from her seat, calmly.

"Is that so?" She strode around the table, and approached him. He backed away, he hit something. A barrier. She now had him doubly trapped. The circle was in the doorway, so in theory he could go as far as the wall in the hall. But, that was not the case now. He stood there clearly clearing intimidated by the… slightly… taller… woman.

DAMN IT!

She locked her eyes with his. He didn't dare look away.

"Take off your right wrist band." She ordered.

"What?"

"You're right wrist band. Take it, off."

Hesitantly, he did as he was told. If he angered her, she could cut him down at a moments notice. The little oni girl had full control here. She took his arm, and looked his wrist over.

There, just one shade lighter than the rest of his skin, was a symbol. If you didn't know to look for it, you might not even notice it.

"Now, why would you need this?"

"… its just a symbol for energy." He stated. 'not that it works.'

"Hmm… While that is true, if you combine it with this," She snatched his wristband from his hand and turned it inside out. Another seal became visible. "It becomes a ward for protection. From detection. You, are hiding. So then, why wouldn't your attachment to your, "friend" be what it looks? Because it looks to me like you're fighting over his soul with the other."

Eeep.

"Okay, so maybe it is what it looks like... But, Ron's my friend. I'm not going to let that bastard take him without a fight. I figured, if I put my own hold on him, it might, make it harder for him."

"Hmm… so you're targeting your friends soul, to Save him."

"Yes, exactly."

Oniko didn't look convinced.

"Then why do you feel the need to hide yourself?" She said, holding his own wrist up.

He winced.

"Because… they don't know. And… I don't want them to…" though he had to admit, that was getting harder and harder. It, didn't look like she liked his answer though.

"Why feel the need to hide?"

That's a good question. If Master was right, even if he was what he was, he was still Matsuda Poiyo, right? Then again…

"To, … protect them."

From what ever might come chasing me.

"You don't sound very sure about that."

"It's the truth!"

"Then release your hold on Ron."

"No."

He'd get him too easily then.

She turned her back on him.

"Then I guess a demon is still just a demon. Always looking out for their next meal."

"What? Wait no!"

She turned to him her weapon forming in her hands. It was like a spear, but at the end was probably a foot long, very lethal blade. There was name for it. Zanpakuto.

This girl, was not like the other Vippaloids. At all.

"Get Moe-d and fly apart."

… Scratch. That. She fit in perfectly.

"Oniko, please…"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Reveal yourself."

What? But he couldn't- He suddenly felt a tight feeling in his chest. So intense it brought him to his knees. This feeling, he knew it.

Was she forcing him to change, inside the circle?

He looked at his hand, and watched as his nails turned blue and grew to sharp claws. No… this could-

"Oh dear. That looks painful. Far more than it should be. From this, I can tell that body won't support your truest form for very long."

"Wa, why?" He asked.

"Because you won't be honest with me. Well, maybe you are, but you're still hiding things. This is just easier than trying to pry the truth from you. Faster to since we're on a time limit."

"You-" But he was cut off as he worked to suppresses another painful cry. His eyes jerked open. No, Poine!

"My, my sister, I don't want- NYG!"

The oni girl looked down on him with eyes that held no pity.

"Anyone who looks in here, will just see the two of us sitting talking at the table. I couldn't have interruptions."

He looked up at her, sweat forming on his brow. This, was damned painful. Her, using her powers for force him to transform, the power of her circle, working to suppress it.

"Are you familiar with this doppelganger?"

"Yes!"

"Are you in league with him?"

"No!" Desperation clung to Matsuda's voice like the plague. He felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside out.

"So you really are fighting over his soul."

"I'm Not letting that bastard take Ron with out a Fight!" He roared once again. An animalistic growl backing his vocals.

"Ah, now you're true nature starts to show."

He was breathing too hard to even tell her to F off.

She brought her weapon behind her, only one end with each hand and walked closer to him. Looking down upon him.

"Release your hold on Ron Keine."

"No!" He managed. He explained his reasoning to her. Why wouldn't she get it?

"Then I have no reason to let you live."

"Bi-" His curse was cut off as he very nearly bit his tongue to keep from screaming and he clutched his head as two horns started to force their way though his skull.

Oniko had to admit, she was also faintly surprised as these black and blue feathers also started to tear though his back, fizzling with electricity for a moment before dying down under the suppression of the circle.

His screams where agonized.

"I really don't understand, why you would be willing to suffer for this. But, it's doing Him more harm than good. You know that right?"

A pain filled grunt was her only answer.

"Why don't you want your sister to know? Your friends to know? Why hide such an important part of yourself?"

"I, I ARGE nggge!" He would sing like a songbird if he could. He now lay on the floor, curled up in a little ball, wondering how much longer his body would last.

He then felt it. Something. In an attempt to try and sustain itself, his dying body started to siphon off the only other source of energy he had a link on.

Ron.

No, damn it. If he wasn't in such a sorry state, he could control it. But in this condition, he couldn't tell himself No.

So he raised his arm, and broke the link.

If something happened to Ron, now he would have no idea.

Are you happy now? Oni Girl?

She must have been. Because just like that, the pain stopped.

He coughed. A mixture of saliva and blood pushed past his lips as he did. His breathing was heavy as he tried to draw in sweet oxygen.

"Why did you let him go?" Oniko asked.

What the hell?

"B, bitch. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"It is, but you where so adamant about not letting him go before. I want to know why you did. And keep in mind," Her weapon moved down to his throat. "I can start the process again at any time."

He took a few more seconds to catch his breath.

"Be, because I lost control of the, feed. I want to protect him, not siphon off him. If I did, it would have only made him easier prey." He answered taking sharp breaths in between.

"Why do you hide yourself from them?"

"… because I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Rejection."

"Elaborate."

"Before it was only about, survival." He tried to raise himself from the floor, his arms trembled as they tried to support his weight. "I came to this world, to run, to hide from those who nearly killed me. But I grew to like this life. To care for those few who are around me… So I fear them rejecting me. I also fear, being found. They might be endangered." His gaze locked on the floor. He coughed again. More fluid was added to the floor. "If I couldn't protect myself, how could I protect them? So I Hide."

He looked up at her.

"Now are you satisfied?"

"No."

"No?" His heart started to pound in his chest, again. What more, could she want besides his head?

"You know the doppelganger. Tell me about him."

Oh.

"His true name is unknown. Even to me. He's been through many names with each prey he ever took. We where able to kept track of him, because he always altered them to suit his personal tastes. Blond hair was actually one of his trademark attributes. It's dumb, but we called him Alter. But one day, he went too far, and angered a Lot of people. He was punished for it. We beat him, locked him up, and made it so he couldn't feed on humans anymore. That's the short version."

"Just the short version?"

"We're in a hurry, aren't we?"

The girl studied him a moment.

"True."

Thank god.

"But I warn you, I'll be keeping an eye on you. If you do something even remotely questionable, I'll be coming for you myself. Remember that, Matsudappoiyo."

He nodded numbly.

To be taken down, but such a young Oni, with out so much as putting up a fight. It was shameful. A bitter smile. Heh, so after all this time, he still had a bit of that demon pride. How laughable. He then suddenly felt something ripple through his battered body. A surge of energy. He looked up, and saw Oniko rubbing away at the chalk drawing. Or at least part of it. Breaking the circle, breaking the spell.

"Change back, and then come back outside. I'll be starting the process to remove the fragment."

"… provided Ron's agreed to the risk."

"He will. A child like that, doesn't like seeing their friends unhappy. This will make them happy again if it works." She said simply as she left. Her eyes where no longer red, and her horns had shrunk back down to their normal size. Her weapon, seemed to have vanished.

He looked back to the floor. He really was a mess. But he was also now sure her little spell barrier, was down. Best try to change back, before someone sees him.

Oniko walked back out into the living room, and Rook and Ruko looked over.

The dog man may seem stupid, but he was far from it. He knew what she had asked him to draw, and read enough to now what it was for.

"You didn't…"

"I merely talked with him about the further dangers. Nothing to worry about."

Matsuda proved this true, sorta, by walking out a few seconds later.

The man was still alive and kicking. Good.

"Good Lord! What happened to the back of your shirt?" Ruko asked.

Yes, the back of Poiyo's shirt was torn and tattered. Sprouting stuff from your back tended to do that.

"… I fell and it got caught on the counter…"

Lame. But he wasn't about to tell them the truth either.

"And did that kind of damage?"

"Yeah, it did." Came Poiyo's snide reply.

Ruko didn't look convinced, and Poiyo's friends looked over at him with worry. Ted sighed and told Rook to go get him a new shirt. The dog man sighed again and did as he was told. He returned with a simple white T. Ruko was surprised the man even owned one. He tossed it to Poiyo, who promptly put it on.

"Now that, that bit of drama is over with." Oniko began, turning to Ron.

Ron was sitting in the corner with Miku, a solemn look on his face.

"Have you come to your decision?"

"I don't want to stay broken… and if what I'm understanding is correct, I need to not be broken to be able to fight back… So… either path, is dangerous. I'll, do it. Please, fix me?"

"… lay down on the mat. And try not to move. Which will be very hard, because, as I said, this Will hurt."

Ron hesitated, but then did as he was told.

"Rook, Ruko, on either side of him. Hold his arms."

"What? Why?" Poiyo said, the girls looking equally concerned.

"I said this would be painful. I'm not kidding. Teto, Ted, if you could take your positions. He'll be vulnerable. We need to keep him from being pulled out. So just do the chant I taught you earlier."

They did as instructed picking up their orbs again. Once more transforming, and then beginning to chant. The room was filled with a blue light. Ron started to look panicked.

Miku rushed over, and took his hand. Poine, took the other. Oniko knelt down beside Ron, who was looking rather panicked now. She placed her hand on his head, and started to chant. Ron's breathing started to become labored, and he tensed. Then the scary thing happened. She started to push her hand, INTO his head.

That's when he started screaming, and thrashing.

Poiyo dashed over and grabbed Ron's head, holding it as Still as he could with out snapping his neck. If this was to work, with out any permanent damage, he needed to be Kept STILL.

Ruko and Rook both had their hands full just trying to keep his body still. Miku and Poine held his legs down with their free hands, while Ron gripped the others for everything he was worth. Which, was a LOT.

As Oniko reached in further, his screams escalated, and his back arched, and the two arm holders threw themselves on top of him practically to keep him still.

"Come on Ron! You can do this!"

"Please Ron-kun! Just a bit longer!"

The two Chimeras looked at the scene before them, but still stayed focused on their task. Seconds ticked by like minutes, and then finally, she started to retract her hand, a dark glowing spearhead coming with it.

She turned her hand, holding it aloft for all to see. Ron had now stopped screaming, and was breathing heavily. The spearhead glowed darkly, and floated in her hand over her palm.

"Holy shit on a brick." Rook said, seeing evidence of this before his own eyes and hearing about it, where two different things. He really wasn't expecting ANY of this to be real. But, here it all was happening.

"So that's the little bugger that was keeping Ron-kun locked away in his own mind…" Miku commented.

"Hmm… no wonder he was complaining about a constant headache…" Poine agreed.

"Is he?" Poiyo asked finally… looking down at Ron. He looked, tiered, his breathing was labored, and his eyes where slightly glazed over.

Oh god please don't let him be a vegetable…

"Ron…"

"Ron-kun?"

He blinked in response to his name, and turned his head. The chimera's lowered their orbs, and stopped chanting.

"… I could really use a meat bun… and a nap…"

Heads fell, relief sighed.

"Thank god…" Poiyo said. Voicing everyone's thoughts.

Oniko chanted one word, and the spearhead vanished into thin air.

She then placed to fingers against Ron's forehead again. He was hot, feverish, and even kinda sweaty. But she detected nothing else.

"Your friend is lucky indeed. I don't sense any other irregularities." She turned and pulled over a small bag.

"Now, I'll see if there is anything I can do to break the demons hold over him."

"Is there, anyway we can let him rest a bit? I know this can be very taxing, and after what he just went through, I'd rather he had a bit more energy so he's at lesser risk." Poiyo stated.

Breaking a hold like that, wasn't something done so easily. He was right. It could be hard on the victim, depending on how deeply they where entwined. And Ron had already been shown to be pretty deeply entwined.

"Not much of a choice. The circle here is broken, and several of my talismans have been used up. Besides, the ritual is slightly different, and I'll need time to rest the room. He can have till then to rest." Oniko said, nodding over in Ted's direction.

The chimera man nodded.

"I can take him to my room to rest so he'll be out of the way."

She held up a piece of paper.

"Hang this in the doorway. I want the door to stay open so we can hear if something goes wrong, but this should keep anything evil, out."

Ted nodded and took the talisman and then carefully, and gently, picked up the exhausted Utau, carrying him bridal style. A small groan of protest was all he got in resistance.

A smirk. Even in the state where he was clearly too tired to even move, there was still some level of a want for independence.

He trudged up the stairs being mindful of his, cargo.

The others where about to follow when Oniko stopped them.

"Hold on. I want you 3 to do something for me."

"What is it?" Poiyo asked, secretly afraid to know.

"I want you 3 to each make two talismans a piece. I'll give you a pair of drawings I want you to copy. It might hold more power if done by people who care about him."

"So, you want us to make protection charms." Poiyo clarified.

"In a sense, yes."

"Okay, I think we can do that."

Upstairs, Ted placed Ron down gently on his bed. Geeze, the kid was already asleep. He then walked over to his dresser where he had a picture of his sister stuck to the wall over it, with a thumbtack. He pulled it out, and placed the picture down on the dresser. He could put it back up later. He then found some string, and made a small whole at the top of the charm he was given. He tied the string to it, and then around the thumbtack. He then walked out side of his room, and stick it in the center of his doorway, and let it hang there. He then went back downstairs to see about the next phase of set up.

* * *

><p>Poiyo, Really wanted to wring Oniko's neck right about now. He really did. Of course, she'd give Him the ones, to make, which warded off Demons.<p>

'If only I wasn't in such a sorry state, that she could break my back easily…'

"What's wrong Poiyo-san? This is for Ron-kun. Can't you make the charms?"

Poiyo's head shot to Miku.

"Er, it's not that it's just, I, ca- I mean… well it's…"

Poine got irritated, and grabbed his hand with the brush in it.

"Just do it already!" and he watched in horror as she forced him to draw the accursed symbol, and the second it was done, he got zapped.

"ARG!" his hand flew back, and his brush went flying, hitting poor Miku, leaving a black ink stain on her shirt.

"Aww! Poiyo-san! Why did you do that?"

"Miku, I'm sorry, it's just, I… it shocked me…"

Miku blinked and looked at the piece of paper.

"Oh… something must have been done wrong then. Well, I guess we'll have to do that one over."

As she reached out for it though, Oniko flew in out of nowhere and snatched it up, before placing yet another brush in poor Poiyo's hand and forcing him to do one more, before taking that as well.

Poiyo's head fell to the table.

Shoot him now. Just put him out of his misery.

"How strange…" Miku said.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Tei finally left her room, due to a "call from nature," as they say. Though in her case it was closer to Ted telling her, "Do anything inappropriate in front of Ooka, and I'll kill you." In her hurry down the hall, she had forgotten, to close to the door to her room, where they had stashed, well Everything reflective.

Ooka then also came running out of the room on all fours, fallowed by Ritsu who was chasing after her.

FREEDOM!

Ritsu then stopped and back stepped when he saw the person sleeping in, or that on, Ted's bed, wasn't Ted.

Ooka backed up to.

"Who's that?"

"That's Ron-kun. The guy everyone is trying to help." Ritsu said going into the room and kneeling down beside the sleeping Ron. He tilted his head to the side as he studied Ron's features.

'Hmmm… a bit of Luka in there I thinks…' the cross dresser mused. Something in that facial structure reminded him of her.

Ooka, in the mean time, had taken to being entertained by the piece of paper hanging in the middle of the doorway.

Bat, bat, pounce, grab. Bite.

The upstairs shook as the little wolf girl sank her teeth into the charm. The two children looked around.

"Ooka, what did you just do?"

"Nothing…" She said with a mouth full of paper.

"… Ooka, I think that was important…" Ritsu said eyeing the piece of paper in the girls mouth.

A mist poured from Tei's room, and someone came out of it.

"You, really think it was important?" She asked, looking down at the thing between her canines.

"Oh yes my dear, that was pretty important. And I must Thank you."

The girl turned, to the strange tall blond man. He smiled down at her. His scent, it was unnerving.

"Well aren't you a rarity. A little Japanese wolf."

Ritsu got up, mouth a gape. He looked like Ron!

The wolf girl couldn't take her eyes off him. Nor could she find the power to respond. The man bent down.

"Boo."

"YIPE!" She turned tail and rain down the hall.

He laughed and stepped into the room.

"Aww, ripe for the picking. I love this part of the job."

Ritsu blocked his path.

"Who are you, what do you want?"

"Hmm? Oh you can call me Ron. Kyoto Ron. And what I WANT, my dear young lady, is right behind you. Now, if you could just step aside?"

"N. no. I won't."

Did the room suddenly get colder?

"Quite the feisty one aren't you?" he said stepping closer, then he smacked Ritsu across the face. The boy was knocked to the ground, but not away. He fell, with a very heavy thud. Kyoto cradled his hand.

"What the hell are you made of missy?" he asked.

"I'm a Boy!" Ritsu spat turning around, lifting up his shirt, and fire a couple of missiles at the doppelganger, more than surprising him.

* * *

><p>Down stairs, Ooka ran right into the room where they where setting up, and jumped right on top of Rook, sending him to the floor.<p>

She wasn't even speaking properly, just a bunch of yelps and yips.

"Calm down Ooka, what's gotten into you?"

There was a loud thud.

"What the heck was that?"

Fallowed by an explosion. The Vippa's exchanged looks.

* * *

><p>While the wolf girl was attracting attention downstairs, Ritsu was savoring what he thought, was a sure fired victory, until he say the other Ron get back up.<p>

"Okay, DID NOT, see that one coming."

Ron stirred. I mean, with all that noise, who wouldn't?

"I, Impossible!"

"Believe it kid. I'm not going to go down that easily." He said as he lunged, grabbing the surprised Ritsu around his neck, and then he put his other hand up to Ritsu's chest.

"I know it's not proper on the first date, but well… you went and annoyed me."

Slowly his hand sank into Ritsu's chest.

The boy screamed.

* * *

><p>"Ooka, Slow Down! What do you mean, there is a bad man upstairs?" Rook asked, since he was the only one who was able to understand Ooka's doggie speak.<p>

Poiyo stood up.

"What's going on?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Rook answered.

Ooka's gaze then shot toward Poiyo, and she started to shake.

"Eh? What's wrong Ooka?" Rook asked in a calm voice, trying still to calm the girl.

"That man, he smells like the other…"

"What?" Poiyo said his eyes now burned onto her. If that meant what he thought it did…

Then Ritsu's scream filled the house.

"RITSU!"

* * *

><p>"Hey… what are you doing to him?" Ron demanded, trying to get up. His doppelganger looked over.<p>

"Oh, so you can move already. Impressive, to say the least. And what am I doing? I'm getting rid of a pest."

Ron wasn't sure what he did, but Ritsu screamed again.

"Let him go!"

"Hmmm, nope. Don't want to."

Ron tried to stand, but fell to the floor.

Damn it. At this rate Ritsu would be…

"Even for an easy switch?"

Kyoto stopped.

"Well now, that is, an interesting offer." He was wasting precious seconds. This state wouldn't be able to be maintained for long if he didn't switch places with Ron. Also, the screaming surly would have attracted attention. He didn't want to be thwarted because he couldn't keep to a simple time limitation.

He removed his hand, and dropped the boy.

"Deal."

He then stalked his way over, and grabbed Ron by his hair and started pulling him along.

Out of reflex, he grabbed at Kyoto's hand and even tried to walk to avoid having his hair pulled out. But he was still feeling very weak and he ended up being mostly dragged.

As he was pulled out into the hall, he heard the very distinct sound of many footsteps approaching. It was also about now that he realized, he had just agreed to die.

For someone, he didn't even care that much about.

He didn't Want to die.

He lost his already poor balance and fell right to the floor.

"That's not being non-resisting Prey Ronnie."

"RON!"

He was dragged into Tei's room, which was filled with mirrors.

"Help Me!"

The door slammed shut.

It shook as though someone was ramming on it.

"Resistant to the end? Well I guess, I should expect it from one such as you."

He was grabbed by the throat and was pushed against a full length Mirror.

Please, let him wake up. Please, just let this be another nightmare!

The hard surface turned into something more malleable. He started to sink in.

Just like that his memory went into over drive. A year and a half of life started flashing before his eyes. Just one year and a half… such a short time.

He didn't Want it to be Over yet!

Poiyo slammed his shoulder into the door again, followed by Rook, who was followed by Ted.

Ruko was checking on Ritsu, who while he had no physical injuries, he was definitely in bad shape.

"Please hurry!" Miku begged as she watched the boys continue to slam into the door.

"It's been Sealed." Poiyo spat as he tried again.

This time Miku joined in the wave.

Poiyo, Rook, Ted, then Miku.

And still the door wouldn't Budge!

"NOOO!" Was heard from the other side.

"RON-KUN!" Miku very nearly cried.

Poine held her arms close. There was 4 of the strongest around. Why wouldn't it Open?

"MOVE!" A dark female voice spoke, and like they everyone jumped to the side. No less than 8 knifes went flying and embedded themselves into the door.

Tei then jumped up and kicked the door. It shook.

"MOVE!"

Once again all moved aside, and Poiyo hit the door with everything he was worth. A Surge of blue lighting shooting from his body and charging through the knifes, and the door cracked.

Ted fallowed through in his full Chimera form, and the door at last came off its hinges. The door and both males fell with it.

Just in time, to see one last glimpse of Ron, as he reached out, and then was fully sucked into the mirror.

"To late. Ron Keine has disappeared."

Miku entered the room, and felt her heart, Drop.

"Now you have Kyoto Ron."

They had failed.

They came so far, and worked so hard.

Only to fail?

No… this can't be… let it be a nightmare, please….

Poiyo Roared. As in, literally, Roared, and made a lunge, only to be smacked away like a rag doll.

Kyoto backed away towards the window.

"I'll see you all later, folks. But for now, I think I'm going to enjoy, my newly restored freedom."

And just like that, he jumped out, and was gone.

Gone… just like Ron…

Ron was gone.

Poine fell back to the wall, and slid down, tears falling down her face.

Poiyo took his anger out on the floor. But yes, he had tears brimming in his eyes to. Damn it. If only he hadn't been so STUPID. So, selfish.

Miku, fell to her knees, and started crying. Because they had Failed.

Ron Keine, was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: God what have I done? Ron NO! … Yeah, ah, I was so not listening to the Disappearance of Hatsune Miku for that last segment… But it An't over yet! Not by a long shot.<strong>

**Also while going over final editing after upload, I noticed some of my italic's where somehow mashed together... I THINK I may have to go over other chapters... **

**A child like Ron was interesting to depict. Clearly I had a lot of fun with that, as Awkward as it was to do. But come on, if you don't even remember who you are, you're hardly going to act like yourself. And here he forgot, well pretty much everything. So a childlike demeanor seemed to fit.**

**Next, Poiyo's demon form, I Totally Can't take Any credit for that. That, came form this awesome song and piece of art. The song I'm about 98% sure is an original, and the art, I'm pretty positive was drawn by Master Matsuda herself. (considering where I got my copy. Pixiv is win.) Here is the YT link.**

**http: / / www. youtube. com/ watch? v= pIbdO3X Tedw**

**(though I really have no idea what the song is about. I just know that's one bad ass picture… it was my wallpaper on the desk top for a bit.) I have also come to the conclusion that they have a pet cat. X3**

**Almost forgot! The mention of Makailoids.. Those guys are acutally a set of Utau made by my friends. I love em to Bits, so of course they get a cameo mention. Maybe one or two might even show up for a moment. *shifty eyes*  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7 One last Chance, is all I ask

AN: With the completion of chapter 8, I feel ready to give you chapter 7. Truth be told 7 and 8 where one chapter, but I split it up here. It was Crazy Long. Poiyo will get... bashed a bit more... I swear, I do it with love, not hate. Who could hate Poiyo-kun? I also note that while not complete, the main document contains well over 50,000 words... does this mean I participated in the national writers month thing with out realizing it? I do also believe this is my longest story... well at the very least my best story. Ah, my old high school teachers would be so proud to see me putting out something this long. I Also noticed the traffic numbers sorta, doubled. So wow. Thanks.

Also, Most importantly, my lovely Beta drew the Cover art for this story! She also gave me permission to clean it up a bit and give it CG goodness, but I'm going to share with you her traditional art. My CG goodness take comes later.

h t t p : / / b l a c k r o c k s h o o t a h m i k u . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 4 h 7 u n o

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 One last chance is all I ask.<strong>

Pissed, would have been an understatement yesterday evening. It also would have been so, this morning.

Can you imagine, getting home, seeing the face that was responsible for taking your best friend away from you, sitting calmly in the living room, with your masters, and then being told you couldn't Touch him?

Yeah, it had not been a happy time.

While Master Keyl had looked crushed, it had been His decision, not to let Kyoto get his head ripped off.

Because for reason unexplained, he somehow felt responsible for the black colored Ron.

That morning, Poiyo had recorded "Bad Apple" with the bastard. Full song, plus the dance number.

He had been pissed, but at the same time, he used the time to prepare. He had his sister get something for him from Ron's room.

He talked to her after he got home.

That Talk, earned him a black eye.

He was now on his way to a place he wasn't sure he really wanted to go, but knew he had to.

After all, she was the only other person who knew, whom wasn't preoccupied. Oniko had said this was now out of her hands. And they had Ritsu to care for.

He sighed, as he pulled into the Crypton house driveway. He glanced in his review mirror, eyeing his black eye. She had done that, only half way though their talk. Oh well, at least it wasn't really swollen anymore. He got out of his car, and opened the back, pulling out a guitar case, before closing the doors.

At least his sister had agreed to help him anyway.

After all, this was for Ron.

He wasn't strong enough on his own. He knew that. It pained him that he had to ask these two for help to do, what once would have been a much simpler task. … Okay, so that was a stretch. But had this been about 2 years ago it would have been well, Less difficult. Enough so he probably would have struck out on his own. But things where, different now. Very, different.

He mused at the bitter irony he found himself in, as he knocked on the door.

A, for once, sober and saddened Meiko answered the door. She looked at Poiyo with a questioning look and crossed her arms under her chest.

"Uh… hi. Wouldn't expect you to be here." She said in a calm manner, leaning against the doorframe. "What brings you here?"

"I need to speak to Miku please." He said looking up at the taller woman. "It's important."

Though he honestly wouldn't blame Miku if she didn't want to talk to him after yesterday.

Meiko raised a brow.

"She ain't in the mood kid. She won't even come out of her room. But… I guess you can try. Can't guarantee she'll talk to you though." She replied straightening up and moving to the side to let Poiyo though.

"Nice black eye by the way. Oh, and one more thing."

Poiyo turned to her, giving her his full attention. She leaned in close, her expression dead serous.

"Don't, upset her even more. I'll personally rearrange your face if you do." She said in a dark, yet calm manner, and with Meiko, one new that every threat was a guaranteed promise. She could, and Would, do it.

Gulp.

"I'll do my best not to. Thank you." He answered.

Meiko nodded, and left to go lounge in her room upstairs.

As Poiyo entered the house, he took note of the male Hatsune sitting in the living room, playing with a deck of cards with a heavy expression. Taking note of the cards, he wasn't even playing a real game. He looked very distraught. Poiyo chewed his lip. Miku must really be taking it hard. But moping wouldn't fix things. He walked up the stairs, and knocked on her door.

"Miku? Are you, in there? We… we need to talk…"

There was silent for a very intense moment, before there was a reply.

"What's left to talk about? We Failed Poiyo-kun! We Failed!" Miku's voice was cracked and full of sadness. Her voice alone showed she had been obviously crying a lot.

Inside the room, she was curled up on her bed, knees drawn up to her chest, hair down, and eyes rimmed with red from crying.

"We failed…" she said again, voice cracking.

Poiyo rested his head against the door. She felt guilty, at fault. But if anyone should be feeling at fault, it was him. If only he had acknowledged the problem earlier. He was the last person around to have had any right to say what he had, and play blind. But, moping and playing the blame game, wouldn't fix the problem.

"Miku… there is still, one thing, we can do… But I… I need help."

The young diva's head shot up at these words, eyes wide. There was… a way? One more thing that could be done. Silently, she slid off the bed, and without any sound, went over to the door and wrenched it open, knocking Poiyo off balance, but he quickly regained it before falling enough to flatten the poor girl. Her teal orbs lit up for the first time in what seemed forever with hope.

"There's another way? Are you sure?" She asked, voice raising slightly with hope. '

'Oh please, please God, make sure he's not joking. Please.' Her thoughts demanded.

He looked down at the shorter girl. (though not that much shorter) She really did care about Ron. Though, a part of him still didn't understand how a girl like Miku was able to befriend a guy like Ron.

"Yes, yes I'm sure. But, there is a lot I need to tell you first, so you can understand, how this is… going to work. May I come in?"

Miku nodded and stepped to the side, letting Poiyo enter her room.

What was noted was that the room was A) dark. Not a window was open or a light on. B, the room was clean. Probably cleaner than his own room. C, her bed was a mess, where the girl had secluded herself to in her time of self-loathing and sadness.

More guilt stung at his chest. But this was no time to live on, "if only".

"No one else… can hear this. Please close the door." Poiyo said, turning to look at her. God, he hadn't even started yet, and already he could feel the anxiety starting to pound away at his chest.

Miku nodded and shut the door. She pulled out a chair by her desk, and placed it a little ways away from the bed. She motioned for him to sit, which he did, and she herself sat on the bed, knees drawn up to her chest like before.

She noted his anxiety immediately. Then again, even someone like Kaito would have been able to see it. He wasn't hiding it very well.

"Don't be nervous. Whatever it is you've been keeping hidden, or whatever you need to tell me, that is hard to say, I'll listen to it and won't judge. I'm not that type of person. I know it will be hard for you to say it, but rest assured that what is said in this room, stays in this room, and that I would never tell another soul unless you let me. Feel at ease here." She reassured gently, looking at him with an understanding and soft look in her eyes.

Poiyo wondered vaguely if she had told Ron the same thing when he told her about his problem. He also wondered if she would hold true to her word. But thinking about it, she did believe Ron when he told her. But this was, kind of different. Though he did sense genuine sincerity with in her words, and saw that reflected in her eyes. This, somehow made him feel better.

Well, Mid case scenario, he might have a matching black eye in a minute.

"Alright, as I said, I know how we can fight this guy. Get Ron back. I guess I should start there." Yeah, show her the how first, and answer the why's later. Or rather, the "Hows."

Whichever. He opened up the guitar case he had brought with him. Which, didn't' have a guitar in it. Instead, it held two things. First off, was a mirror. IT was small, square in shape, and had a decorative vine styled frame. Four strange gemstones at each side. But not at the corners.

The second item, was a sword. That's right, a sword. It was a short sword, going by the sheath alone, a double bladed sword. The sheath wasn't anything to special. A simple wood, with some minor carvings to make it look, nice. The hilt however, was gem studded, and had what looked like inscriptions going down the handle. When he removed it, it revealed indeed a shining double bladed sword. Down the blade were more inscriptions, in a language Miku didn't recognize. It was well cared for.

These two items where all he had left of his past life, not that Miku knew that. He held up the blade.

"First off, we need to cut him with this. There is an old ritual to free a victim. Coat this with the blood of the doppelganger, then break a mirror while he's reflected in it. This should free the victim. This blades' runes will allow that."

Miku's brows furrowed as the gears in her head turned, trying to make sense of this.

A simple, well… not too simple sword, and a mirror would fix all this… What she right to believe this would work? Never mind how Poiyo had come into these items and knowledge. But, then again, with everything she'd witnessed lately, anything seemed plausible.

"I see… are you sure this will work? Are there any records of it working before?" She asked, looking at the two items.

She was serious about this. She wanted to make sure they had over 50% chance of this succeeding. She wanted to Save Ron, and it if meant using every wire, nano-mechanics, and nerve-endings in her body to do it, she would. But she had to make sure the procedure would work before hand. If there wasn't a high enough success rate, who's to say it would work. She just needed that confirmation. Her teal orbs bore into Poiyo's red ones, demanding the absolute truth.

"Recordings?" Oh joy, here comes the fun part. "Probably not. But, I know it will work, because well… I've…. Done it before… " he answered.

Now here is where he faltered. He broke eye contact, trying to prepare himself for what surely would be asked next. Not to mention the intensity of her gaze. But still, contact was broken. It was pretty important for trying to convince someone that something wasn't folly. The sword was lowered into his lap.

"You've, done it before…" Miku repeated, her gaze traveling to the sword in his lap. She then put two and two together, if not vaguely. She could have incredible deduction skills when she wished.

"… You have a very large secret hanging on your shoulders, don't you Poiyo-kun?" she whispered, hitting the nail on the head, though she didn't know it herself.

Okay, here it comes. He returned his gaze to her, and nodded before sheathings the sword. He decided it would be better to show her some form of an example rather than tell her. After all, the example worked better for Poine, who had laughed bitterly in his face at first.

He wouldn't go too far with the example though, because it would, A, possible terrify her, and B, hurt. A Lot.

He held up his right hand, before his face, and he winced and gritted his teeth as he started the small transformation. Muscles tensed, and his nails turned to long blue, and very sharp looking claws. A bit of blue lightning danced around his hand, lighting up the small room if only for a second.

And then here we where. The moment of truth. Red eyes focused in on the tealette.

"I'm a demon Miku."

Now the question was, would he get that matching black eye? Or worse?

Miku went silent. It was like the room just went as silent as death. The young tealette didn't say a word for what seemed like an eternity, which would make any person nervous. In this case, especially Poiyo, who dared not even fidget.

"You're, a demon." She finally said in a low voice.

A small nod.

She was getting irritated. Highly, irritated.

"You're a demon…. And yet…." Oh boy, here it comes. Her teal orbs blazed with anger as she shot up into a standing position on the bed, her form towering over Poiyo's sitting one.

"You are what you are, and yet you still had the balls to completely, IGNORE, and DISBLIEVE what was happening to Ron-kun? What the FUCK is your screwed up problem!" she hissed, livid.

Wait, rewind, stop, and play. Did Miku just use the F-bomb?

Yes, yes she did.

One word.

YIPE!

He quite literally fell back in his chair as he leaned back to well, get away from the now raging tealette. SO yes, crash. He fell to the floor. His hand turned back to normal.

"What happened to not Judging!" panic panic!

"I'm not judging what you are! I'm judging how Stupid you are!" She grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be a pillow, and chucked it at him. It hit dead on.

Oh God Quick, spill the guts before she grabs something harder!

"Alright! Yes, Yes! I was STUPID! I know that! But I was, scared! But there is a Long, long story behind it Miku. At the same time, Kyoto, was doing the Impossible!"

Miku stayed in the position she was in, still livid, but slowly calming down.

"Cowardice is Not an option when someone important to you is in danger. It- what do you mean the impossible?" she asked, suspicious, cutting off her own, (most likely) soul crushing tirade. Her arms crossed over her chest, teal locks swaying behind her as she kept her balance on the bed. It was obvious that she wanted answers, and wanted them now. That is, if Poiyo didn't want a limb in the wrong place.

((Oh sing sing little song bird.~ ))

"It's it's…" oh God where to start with this one? Not to mention there was a good chance Meiko would come busting in here possible any second so he'd better pick a starting point so that in the off chance he got killed by the woman, maybe the girls could carry out this last mission.

"It's not Just cowardice, but that's complicated…." He shuffled his way back a bit. Oh please don't' let her pounce.

"As for, Impossible, a demon shouldn't be able to latch onto a-" god this was hard to say. "To a, machine…" because when you broke it down, that's what they were. "Going on a logical stand point, it just, wasn't possible." He looked down, feeling worse with every word he spoke. "But he… he managed to latch on to things, I didn't notice, because I took those things, for granted…"

Okay, we'll take that leek to the skull now…

Miku's anger seemed to slowly dissipate, as he spoke. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Much to Poiyo's surprise.

"Poiyo-kun's pretty dense for a demon huh?" she said amused. "Believe it or not, the more a being acts like a human, behaves like a human, lives, laughs, and loves like a human, they begin to develop things that a human has. A conscience, for example, and more rarely, a soul. Things like that happen, believe it or not, and that son of a bitch realized it too." Miku replied and plopped herself down on her bed, making sure not to land on her hair, because, that would hurt… a lot.

"People, machine or not, are naturally blind to things they don't understand, or rather, don't want to believe. It's natural, but a very stupid thing to do. Yes, there may be things in this world that are unexplainable. Hell, us being what we are is unexplainable, but we're here. And we're going strong. That, THING realized this too, and I'll be damned if I let him continue along this path. Apparently, he hasn't heard the saying Hell Hath No Fury Like a Woman Scorned. Oh he'll regret it…" she muttered darkly, her teal gaze Flickering to Poiyo.

Flinch.

"You do realize after all this is done, I'm Beating you for being stupid. Excessively, Stupid." She warned.

A heavy sigh. If it was possible, his head dropped even more.

"I kinda figured. How do you think I got this black eye? My sister beat me good." He looked up at the ceiling. "But you're right. I was, very, very stupid. I let myself take for granted what's important. Then I let my own concerns and hold habit's for self-preservation block out a few critical hours… Hell even After I managed to push that aside, I STILL almost got killed, and for What? I'm close to losing the best friend I've ever had because of it."

His eyes returned to Miku.

"You sure you don't just want to beat the hell out of me now, and get it out of the way?"

"Nope. I'll save your humiliation for later." Miku replied in a point blank blunt tone, then sighed softly.

"I understand though. Things happen. People are stupid and ignorant. It's a part of life. Suck it up cupcake and move on. We gots a demons to hunt." Miku added, dead set on kicking some doppelganger ass.

He fell back to the floor with a plop. She'd probably save his beating later for when she had an audience. Oh joy. Unlike his sister, who beat him on the spot. He sat back up.

"First Miku, there is something I want to test out. The Mirror on the foot of your bed. I want you to look into it, and tell me what you see."

Miku blinked and leaned forward, expecting to see her reflection in the mirror. However this was not the case. The mirror's usual slick glassy surface that would show her reflection was murky, as if a never-ending fog was encased on it. This was extremely puzzling to her. She picked it up and looked harder. How could this be? She then noticed something else about the mirror.

"Erhu strings…" she murmured in realization, having noticed the gleaming strings of Ron's most coveted instrument interwoven within the frame of the mirror. How curious.

"I can't see my reflection, it's all fogged." She told him, eyes transfixed on this anomaly.

"And why, are Erhu strings interwoven into the frame?" she added, getting more puzzled.

Poiyo sighed and stood up, approaching her.

"It's a special viewing glass. How it works, is first, we need something that belongs to the person you seek. It has to be something personal. Like a lock of hair, a scrap of clothing, or, something they treasured greatly. The person must also be at the forefront of the viewers mind." He watched as the diva's eyes widened, as realization of what he was saying was sinking into her mind. He bent over, and set the chair he knocked over back up.

"Generally, when a doppelganger swaps out with someone, they can see out of the mirrors, just as the doppelganger could. But communication is nil, and only in the presents of the doppelganger. … Normally. This, changes some of those typical settings." He reached out and turned her chin gently toward him, so he could look directly into her eyes.

"But, this is a demons tool. I was hoping your relationship would be enough, but without the proper sight, you're not going to be able to help fight. As it is now, he can see you, but you can't see Him. Believe it or not, that's critical. I'll need your arm…"

Miku listened intently, for most of the conversation, still staring at the mirror. Then Poiyo turned her visual focus toward him. When he asked for her arm, she was very surprised. What in samhain did he need with her arm? Miku looked back at the mirror, thinking it through.

Ron could most likely see her, but she couldn't see him. She placed a gentle hand on the frame of the mirror, a frown on her lips.

"Whatever it took to bring Ron back." she vowed, she would do.

A determined look graced her features as she turned her gaze back towards Poiyo. She balled her hand into a fist, and held out her arm, the soft side, where all her veins are most vulnerable, up.

He smiled. A very rare sight. As he normally wore a very bored expression.

"That's the kind of attitude I was hoping for."

He gently took her arm in his hand, and with his other, well he turned it back into a claw. He looked up at her.

"This will hurt." He then started to scratch in a character, unknown to her, into her arm.

There would be a total of four, and aside from the pain of having them literally carved into her arm, they burned as well. He had to do this with Poine too. That, had earned him another whack to the head.

As he started Miku winced at the pain and bit her lip. The markings burned like fire was licking at her skin. She kept her mouth shut, not making a sound, reminding herself that this was nothing compared to the pain inflicted upon her person before. She conjured up other memories of her past exploits of getting hurt, and it seems to sort of mediate the pain for her, though the pain was still borderline intolerable. It felt like a knife was slowly digging into her skin, doing what it pleased as a roaring flame soon followed after, filling the gashes that the knife made. She grunted lightly, still wincing.

"Didn't see this one coming…" she murmured, voice tight and controlled, as to not let a cry of pain leave her lips.

"If I told you ahead of time, you would have tensed more, and it would have hurt more." He said as he started on the second character.

Trying to go as quickly as possible without being inaccurate. One false movement, and it wouldn't work, and he's have to put her through this, again. He moved to the 3rd.

"True." Miku agreed, doing her best to keep still, and relaxed as possible, which was obviously an extremely difficult task to do.

She bit her lip, not letting a cry of pain escape. She had to be strong. This would save Ron. She'd endure it just to have her dear friend back. Her other hand curled into the blankets, twisting them under her grasp in order to keep as silent as possible.

After all, if she made a sound, Meiko would be the first to hear, since her room is right next to hers, and if Meiko heard and barged in, Poiyo would be screwed and be put six feet under, over, and over again. So in order to make sure her erratically insane sister like figure didn't pound Poiyo into pita bread, she had to be quiet.

He moved on to the 4th and last one, and finished that as quickly as he could. He had to give Miku her props. She was handling this well. He placed his hand over the markings and then started to speak in a language Miku wouldn't be able to understand. This would be unusual, since Miku, like most Vocaloids, can automatically translate most known languages. Speak them, maybe not. But understand, yes.

This would probably lead her to no conclusion as to what he was speaking, and maybe even doing, but he couldn't worry about that. Once he was done, he removed his hand and the marks glowed brightly for a moment, then vanished into nothing. He let go of her arm.

As Miku had listened to the words Poiyo spoke, her surprise at her inability to translate them was apparent. Was this language…?

Next came probably the most surprising part though. She watched wide eyed as the pain vanished, and the marks vanish with it.

"…They're gone…" she murmured, inspecting her arm in awe. "They felt extremely deep too…"

"They were." He stated bluntly. "They were a demonic tong, and this, should allow you to see things that you wouldn't normally be able to see, and more importantly…" He looked over at the mirror. "Try again."

He felt a bit guilty, because in a sense, he had just cursed her. Demonic eye site could come with a price. Good news, he could remove it if she wished when all this was done. Even better news, no one would be able to tell she carried this trait.

So he wouldn't get pounded for it later.

Miku made a grab for the mirror. Her eyes lit up as a smile bloomed on her lips. She saw him! It was Ron!

"Ron-kun!" she exclaimed softly, as to not alert Meiko next door. She smiled gently, placing her hand softly on the edge of the frame.

"Miku!" Ron exclaimed. She could see him now. "You can hear me?" he asked, his own hand going up against the glass. "Tell Poiyo if this works, I'm going to Kick his Ass when I get out of this."

"I can hear you, you know. Thanks." Poiyo said leaning back in the chair. "You're prepared now. You'll be able to see what to target. You need to be able to see the victim you want to free in order for the ritual to work."

Miku nodded, understanding, but didn't answer. She couldn't help the tears that started to roll down her cheeks. Ron was here, in a way. She was able to talk to him, see that he was okay.

"I'm, so happy you're okay, Ron-kun." She blubbered, not being able to help it.

Being overly worried about where he went and the feeling of failing him, added with seeing that he was alright in a sense, just made a wave of new fresh tears escape. She tried futilely to wipe them away and make them stop.

"I was so worried that… that we had lost you for good!" she cried, forgetting about Meiko, who was probably listening intently in the other room.

Mouth a gape, Ron found himself gawking like a fish.

"Miku, please… don't cry!" OH why did she have to cry? Over him of all people?

Poiyo looked away. Like Ron he hated it when girls cried. But you know there is only so much that one can do about that. Best to let her get it out of her system. Then she could focus on more important things.

"Yes, he's fine for now. But…. He's in a pretty tight prison. Without, outside help, he's stuck in there. Also…"

Ron looked away. He wasn't as okay, as he looked, and he knew it.

Miku seemed to catch on, and jumped off the bed, leaving the mirror at the foot of it. She started Tearing through her room like a mad woman, her hair going into disarray quickly, tears slowly drying up.

"Then let's go hunt down that blond bastard!" Miku hissed rummaging through her things, basically turning the room into a war zone. She stopped momentarily, cloths in hand.

"Question though."

Poiyo breathed a secret sigh of relief. For a second he thought she had forgotten there were a couple of boys in her room. Good news was, that the bastard wouldn't be hard to find. He was all cozy at home. But…

"Okay, what is it?" Poiyo asked.

"Can I punch him in the face first?" Miku asked in a point blank, nonsense, blunt tone. But Oh she would do so much worse if she was allowed to. Poiyo looked about ready to laugh, however, all this was interrupted when the door was slammed open, revealing a very angered Meiko.

The color immediately drained from Poiyo's face.

The woman had heard Miku cry, and immediately pinned it as Poiyo's doing.

"Didn't I Tell you Not to Upset her Anymore? And now, she's rampaging! You're asking for a Death Wish Kid!" she growled darkly, stalking forward.

Miku stood horrified. Maybe she shouldn't have let those tears out…

One… okay two words.

OH God!

"M, Me, Meiko, it's, not quite what you think! Really!" He stuttered, knocking over his chair, and backing away in genuine fear. Oh he feared for his life very much right now.

Inside the mirror, which was laying carelessly on the bed, Ron face palmed. If Their demon was killed here he was screwed. Not like he could say nor do anything that Meiko would notice. She was blind and deaf to him.

"Bullshit! Don't screw around Brat!" Meiko growled, stalking forward like a beast ready to pounce on its prey. She grabbed the boy by his collar and hoisted him to eye level.

"Hope you're ready Blue boy, because you're in for a world of hurt!"

Oh Crap! Oh Crap! Oh Crap! Poiyo was their ticket to getting Ron back! She had to make up a lie, and fast!

"Nononononononononono! It's Really not what you Think Meiko-nee!" Miku interjected, hoping to save Poiyo from being flattened like a crepe. She latched on to Meiko's arm.

"He just told me that, one of my favorite mangas, just came out with a new volume!" yeah that's it! "It was on hiatus for awhile, so when he told me, I couldn't help but cry in happiness!" Miku lied, but she was being so damn honest about it, that it was almost hard not to believe her.

Meiko hesitated and looked at Miku, then turned her gaze to Poiyo, who was quite literally quivering in fear. She looked back and forth for a couple moments contemplating her next action. Poiyo never seemed the type who would have that kind of knowledge, but still…

She then huffed in anger, pushing the young man against the wall.

"Fine. Last Warning Brat!" Meiko barked out darkly. "You're Lucky Miku Saved your ass this time. But if it happens again…" Meiko trailed off, scuffing the ground with her heel. Basically saying without words

'You're mince meat and six feet under.' With that, Meiko turned around sharply and left, slamming the door behind her.

No one dared moved until they heard Meiko's door shut. Once they did, Miku collapsed to her knees in relief.

"Thank you kami for those acting lessons…." She murmured.

Poiyo slid down the wall till he was sitting on the floor, his heart literally beating about 25 miles a minute.

A demon he may be, but that paled in comparison to Meiko's wrath. Besides, transforming hurt like hell, so he wouldn't do that if he had to. Aside from the fact that he may as well be raising a banner that read, "Come and Get me suckers!" to any other demon in the area, or those who might be looking for him on the off chance he was still alive. Ah, well that can be explained later. If anyone asked…

Still though, that excuse… it really Worked? He looked over at Miku.

"Updated Manga? Really?" Somehow that made him seem like a wimp.

"What? It was all I could think of! Meiko-nee sober is scarier than a drunk Meiko! She's Superhuman and the Devil's incarnate when sober!" Miku hissed back. "I could've left you to get clobbered you know. You would've ended up like that squirrel during Rin's Road Roller Rage Day!"

Ah, good point.

"I didn't mean to sound ungrateful, because, believe me, I am. It's just, I can't believe she BOUGHT that!"

"To be frank, either can I." Ron said from his place in the mirror, still on the foot of Miku's bed.

Miku looked away, as if trying to bring attention to a guilty truth.

"Sad thing is, there is a manga I've been waiting for, for a long time to release a new volume…" Miku muttered, then went off topic.

"Besides! Acting lessons help! Meiko-nee's weak to cute things thusly why she likes to tease me about everything, deeming it, 'moe'. She has a moe fetish. That's why she bought it." Her eyes widened as her hands clamped over her mouth. "Oh Crap! Oh crap! Oh Crap! It wasn't a secret but CRAAAAP!" Meiko would skewer her alive for telling them this! Then roast her over an open flame!

"I don't wanna be a Miku-kabob…" she murmured, flopping herself into a pile of clothes. Oh, she was so screwed.

While Miku was having her little mid life crisis, Poiyo's own head was turning wheels as he came to wonder… did that mean she saw some 'moe' in him? He shuddered. He did not; in anyway, want to be labeled as, Moe.

Back to the topic at hand.

"…. I'll keep her secret, if you keep Mine." He said bluntly. Though, as he thought about it. "I take it you haven't told anyone else about, what happened?" he decided he should take the opportunity to get this question out of the way. After all, everyone else seemed to be in the dark about this, or they were in denial. "Does your brother even know about this? He was sulking downstairs."

Miku sighed and got up, picking up her clothing.

"No, I haven't told him anything… I haven't told anyone. He probably feels that way because his own twin is keeping secrets from him." Waterfall of tears cascaded down her face, depression lines weighing down on her. "I'm such a horrible sister…" she murmured.

Oh great… she was crying again. But…

"Then I guess we're both horrible siblings…" Poiyo murmured looking down at the floor. He was guilty of the very same crime. He had kept secrets from his sister. For which, he was now sporting a black eye, and a few unmentioned bumps to the head to show for it. Poine could be very violent when she wanted to be.

Ron sighed. Okay, time to end the guild fest.

"Um, Excuse me! I Hate to interrupt the guilt trips but, Hello! Slowly being Eaten Alive here!"

"…Shit." Ron was right. They shouldn't be wasting time moping. Poiyo scrambled to his feet. He looked around. Where did his damn sword go? It fell when he did.

Miku seemed to get the idea of what he was looking for and looked around. She noticed a gleaming object under her bed. She made a dive for it, but miscalculated and slammed her head into the frame. Within seconds she was curled up on the ground, nursing her aching head.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. Did NOT see that coming." She murmured and reached under the bed, pulling out the sheathed sword.

"Here" She murmured, as she rubbed her forehead, trying to stop the throbbing pain.

"Ah, thanks." He said as he took the blade from her. He reached out and touched her head, to get a better look. "You're not hurt that badly, are you?"

"Trust me, it happens more often than she'd care to admit." Rom commented from the foot of the bed, where the mirror Still lay.

Miku shook her head.

"Nah, I do that all the time, Just like Ron-kun said." She replied right a bright smile, ignoring the pain. "Let's take down that little blonde creep now!"

Well she was gun ho. That could be a good and a bad thing.

"First things first." He said as he packed away the sword in the guitar case. "First, Let me get out of here first, then you can get dressed so you're not running out the door in your pajamas. I'll be waiting for you down stairs." He said as he made his way out the door. Eager to get out before she started getting ready with him in the room or something.

There was moment of silence.

WAIT A SECOND! The mirror was still left on Miku's bed!

Ron's face turned bright red.

"MATSUDA!"

Yes, it dawned on young Miku too. Poiyo left the mirror in her room… Ron was in the mirror. Said mirror was propped up on her bed. Her cheeks turned a fire engine red.

"A-ano… sorry about this." She apologized, and turned the mirror around to face the wall, embarrassed.

"If I get out of this, I'm going to pound him into the ground… I'm going to." On this, he swore.

Poiyo was half way down the stairs when he realized in his hurry to get out of the girls room, he had forgotten something, very important… He opened up his guitar case as discreetly as he could to check. Yep… he left the mirror up there.

Oh shit.

Great, More reason for people to want to kick his ass. Mainly Ron, whom, had already, promised to give him a good thrashing. And more than likely, Miku too. He debated about going back, but… girl, room, changing. No. He also didn't want to run into Meiko again, if he could avoid it. And IF he did go back and end up walking in on her, Meiko would kill him then too. Oh please let him avoid Meiko. He'd rather get thrashed by Ron and Miku.

In her room, Miku was still fire engine red as she pulled out a random outfit from her dresser, which was a spaghetti strap dress that went to her knees. It was pitch black at the top, and faded into a shining sliver as it went down her dress. She pulled on a black sweater over it. Just in case it was cold. Once she was dressed she turned the mirror around.

"Sorry." She apologized, then muttered to herself more than anything, "Poiyo-kun's dead meat…"

"Agreed." Came the reply. It wasn't like he could just, change his viewing window with the little spell the mirror cast. Besides the rest of his little prison.. he looked around.

The room was the same as the one he had seen in his dream. It was covered with all sorts of imprisonment seals. He knew this now. But every surface was reflective. Right now, Miku was cast in every surface that shined, but when Kyoto looked into a mirror, the walls images would change. Those the walls faded out from time to time back to a deep dark color. So they didn't always show something.

But this place was, constraining, and the longer he stayed here, the weaker he felt. The damn demon was siphoning off his energy, and in this place he felt, and was, more vulnerable than ever. He turned his attention back to the scrying dish. The main window to what was out there. Whatever Poiyo's mirror saw, this would see. Just stay focused on that. That he had friends out there, that where going to try their best, to help him.

Miku had finished brushing out her long hair. The ends curled up into soft ringlets making sure it didn't touch the floor. She didn't bother to put it up today. She simply picked up the mirror gently, before carrying it out of the room to meet Poiyo down the stairs. Obviously irked with him.

Poiyo looked up, and suddenly felt very nervous. Both Miku and Ron wore the same, 'You're dead' Expression.

"Um… I guess I was in a bit of a hurry to leave?" their looks told him he was dead either way. "… Sorry."

"Yeah, you're Dead." Ron stated.

"I, Kind of figured." Poiyo responded, Not really noticing or caring if anyone in the house thought he fallowed his own statement, as no one else could hear Ron.

Miku huffed and walked forward, grabbing Poiyo's hand and tugging him along.

"No time for chit chat. We have things to do." She said in a stern voice, and slipped on a pair of ballet flats. "I'll be home later!" she called out and headed out the door, mirror tucked safely in her arms.

"Wait!" an all too familiar voice chimed in, actually getting up from his place in the living room. "Where are you going?

Mikuo was a set of mixed emotions. His sister had not only come out of her room, but was dressed and looked ready to face the day. Nothing would have coaxed her from her tears earlier. He had tried everything, but she wouldn't even talk to him. Now she was… now she seemed more like herself. Strong, and ready to take on anything. What changed, what happened?

Poiyo looked at Miku. He should have seen this one coming, hell they both should have. But he couldn't take this one for Miku. He left this one up to her.

Miku paused and turned to her brother with a soft smile.

"I forgot that I needed to return this mirror to (-think Miku think!-) Lily-chan. She let me borrow it for a little bit because I really liked it, and now I need to give it back. Then I was going to go over Ron-kun's house and visit everyone. Poiyo-kun came to pick me up because of that." She explained brightly.

But how she hated lying to her brother, but this was to protect him. A pang of guilt rammed into her heart as she gave him a bright smile, trying to look as reassuring as possible. She tried to remind herself that this was for his own good, and she was protecting a secret entrusted to her. But it still hurt.

Poiyo adverted his gaze from the whole conversation, his normal bored expression on his face.

"Miku… don't lie to me." Mikuo said, frowning. "You were crying your eyes out earlier. I tried everything from offering you leeks to trying to coax you out of bed so we could visit some of your friends. But it seemed to only make things worse. And you wouldn't even tell me what was wrong! All Night you cried Miku!" He then looked at Poiyo. The Utau was always a stoic one, and visits from Ron over to the house where rare enough, but Poiyo, never came by unless it was with his master. "Then, He comes in, with a guitar, doesn't even play it, and then you're… suddenly leaving with a smile, and a Mirror I KNOW you didn't have before. And there is no way it's Lily's because she'd say a design like that is too Tacky!"

A small tick mark. 'Tacky? This mirror is a viewing glass. Who care's how it looks as long as it works!'

"Don't get me wrong Miku… I'm glad to see you're… happy again… but what's going on?" Mikuo sounded about as desperate as he looked. Something was wrong, and the brother new it. So why wouldn't his sister tell him anything?

Miku's grip tightened on the mirror slightly. Her demeanor turned sad once more. She gave her brother a soft, heartbroken smile.

"I'm sorry. If I could tell you, I would. But this is something between Poiyo-kun, Ron-kun, and I. I want to tell you, you know that I tell you everything, but… this time, I can't. Please, understand Mikuo." She said gently, trying not to upset her brother even more. Her eyes begged him to understand, why she couldn't tell, why this was a secret. She hated making him upset.

Mikuo looked away, obviously hurt that there was something his sister couldn't tell him. But at the same time, it wasn't just her secret. He looked at Poiyo, who was waiting patiently. He still has his board stern look he always had, but even to Mikuo's eyes, he seemed, anxious. Whatever it was, it was important, if it motivated the Utau with no motivation.

These where Miku's friends… not his.

"… Okay. I think I understand… But look, I know something isn't right here so… just, be careful, all right? If something where to happen to you…" he didn't want to think of it.

Miku nodded and ran over, giving her brother a peck on the cheek.

"I'll be careful." She promised, and gave him a soft smile. She then turned around, and headed out the door with Poiyo.

Mikuo sighed heavily as he watched them leave. He just had this really bad feeling, and he couldn't shake it.

Once outside, Poiyo spoke freely again.

"I thought you handled that rather well."

"I didn't." Miku replied in a blunt manner. "I'm hurting my brother. I hate keeping secrets from him." She replied holding onto the mirror tightly.

"Perhaps, but it's for his own safety. He's not exactly a feisty one. In fact, he might get himself killed if he were to get involved…" Poiyo said, as he opened the passenger door for the young diva.

Miku let out a soft sigh.

"I suppose that's true… Let's just get this done. Ron-kun's the main objective."

"If it means anything else Miku… I do appreciate you doing this for my sake…" Ron said from the mirror.

Miku slid into the car, and looked at Ron's image. She smiled softly.

"Of course. I'd do this for any of my friends in any type of situation. I'll be more relieved when we get you back to normal." She replied, trying to swallow the guilt that was eating at her. She could dwell on that later.

"That makes two of us. But first we need to meet up with Poine, so we can come up with a plan, and go over the dangers we're about to face." Poiyo said as he slipped into the driver's seat.

"Good. I just want to get out of this place. It gives me the creeps for one. For another, it will be nice when some demon isn't slowly eating away at my soul." Ron commented.

"That's what we're going to fix pal." Poiyo said as he fastened his seat belt.

Miku buckled herself in and kept a tight grip on the mirror.

"Yes. We're definitely going to get you back into your body." Miku promised, giving Ron a reassuring smile.

'Close enough.' Poiyo mentally mused as he watched the girl. It wasn't quite a body switch, but as he mused, close enough. He started up the car.

"It won't be easy. He's pretty strong." Ron said.

"But luckily for us the details are simple." Poiyo said as the pulled out into the street and starred heading to the meeting point. "Which I will get into, when we meet up with Poine. I only want to have to go over this once."

"I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Hmph. So do I."

Miku simply listened to their banter, keeping quite. Her mind was occupied, with so many thoughts, it was almost dizzying. Their main priority was fixing Ron, but it was going to be tough, and there was a high chance they would get hurt. Damn that doppelganger. She imagined giving him a nice punch in the face, and let out a soft chuckle of dark amusement. Oh, it would be so wonderful. Of course, she did not realize that she looked like Satan Incarnate right now while thinking about it.

Poiyo blinked, looking at Miku, from his new spot outside the passenger door. Okay, there is creepy, then there is CREEPY. What the Hell was this girl thinking about?

"Ah… Miku… We're here."

And were where they? Outside of a Dairy Queen.

There was silence on Miku's part. She had a, 'You've got to be kidding me.' Look on her face.

"Dairy Queen? Really?" She asked, raising a brow at Poiyo.

"It was Poine's idea." He said bluntly. "She's probably already inside."

"Ah." She replied and unbuckled herself and slit out of the car, shutting the door behind her.

She looked up at the Dairy Queen.

Really? Dairy Queen. Poine probably just wanted to get that new rainbow lollipop blizzard they were selling.

The pair walked inside, and sure enough, Poine was sitting at a table, and eating the new rainbow lollipop blizzard. She waved when she saw them.

'Knew it.' Miku thought. It was quite sad that she knew this was going to happen. Never the less, Miku gave Poine a small smile.

Poiyo looked down at the diva.

"Miku, do you want something to eat? I'll buy, so it's no problem." She was sulking when he got to her house, so he could easily assume safely she hadn't eaten anything yet today.

The diva turned her attention to the elder Matsuda.

"I'm good thanks. Thank you for the offer though." She replied.

"If you insist." He replied. He wasn't going to force the girl to eat. He took the empty seat next to his sister and looked around. Okay, the good news, was that the place was dead. They would be able to talk, hopefully without being disturbed. He glanced over at the cashier.

Kusairo…

He sighed. Of course he would be here, he works here. Oh well. He chose to ignore him. Like he always did.

"Alright, so where should we start?" He asked. Let them get their questions out of the way first.

Poine looked up from her, "meal".

"A good question indeed. Let's see…" she started to think over things to figure out her first question.

Miku sat down opposite of them, still holding the mirror. It was held slightly more up so that way Ron could be part of the conversation.

"Here's a question, how are we going to get Mr. Doppelganger in one place, and still enough to do this?"

"I hear there is a seal for that." Poine said looking over at Miku. "I was doing some research on the net. Something called a devil's trap."

"Except, unless you want to Screw ME over to, we can't USE that." Poiyo pointed out rather bluntly. Yeah, he got caught in one of those ONCE already this week. He wasn't up for another go.

"Which means, we'll just have to try and catch him. It's harder, but he's pretty cocky and over confident. Even now. We can use that to our advantage."

Poine turned to her brother.

"Even now you say? Why does it sound like you know this guy?"

"Because he Does." Ron said flatly from the mirror.

Poiyo adverted his gaze.

"So what are you supposing we do? Considering his Big Head syndrome, maybe we can issue a challenge of sorts?" Miku suggested, trying to think of a way they could make this work.

"It might work. Or, be might be smart and ignore it completely." Poiyo said.

"This would be a lot easier if Maser Keyl wasn't trying to "Negotiate" the return of Ron…" Poine said, eying the mirror, and the person with in it. Why did it have to be him?

Ron noticed this and turned his head, a light blush building. So one girl wouldn't let go, and now the other was staring.

"So, thoughtful, isn't he?" he said rather bitterly.

"He's a living being too, and we must respect that." Poine quoted the master in a mocking tone.

Miku scowled.

"That thing is far from human. It deserves to die a slow, agonizingly painful death." She said in a blunt tone, not at all kidding.

That… THING, pissed her off so much.

"He's not human, nor should be even count as a living being. He's a soul sucking bastard that needs to die." Oh, it was very obvious as to her opinion on the doppelganger. It was obvious that if Miku had the power, she'd kill him, bring him back to live, and kill him again as many times as she saw fir just to calm her rage.

"Heh… owch…" Poiyo said, looking away.

Poine looked at her brother curiously.

"Why? It's not like she was talking about you."

"No, but… it's because of Master Keyl's line of thinking, that I'm still breathing today. Believe me, my past life, isn't all sunshine and daisies. I know, what she's getting at, but still…"

"Well, now you sound like you're supporting Master's choice."

He returned his sisters gaze.

"Perhaps I am being a bit Hypocritical… Still though, as I said, if it wasn't for that line of thinking, I would be very much Dead now. Master Matsuda gave me a chance to live. For no reason other than he felt it was right. For that, I'm grateful."

"That's because you had a change of heart. However this other… THING as far as I'm concerned, is not fit to having a second chance. You got one because there was good seen in you. I see no good from that doppelganger." Miku replied.

Poiyo was silent for a few moments, as if analyzing the girl and her words.

"I suppose I did, but not till after he gave me the chance to. But perhaps you're right. Maybe he saw what I have now." A heavy sigh. "But I suppose that's all irrelevant now. One way or another, we are going to take him out."

"I have a question." Poine interrupted.

"Hm? What is it?" Poiyo responded.

"Just what kind of shape where you IN when Master found you?"

"…"

You know those really blueish in the face looks people get sometimes when a topic comes up they would rather not touch or remember? Yeah, Poiyo had that.

"That bad huh?" Poine concluded. "Hmmm… it must have been pity then, not compassion."

"Th, that's Cruel!"

"…" Ron remained silent.

Miku, winced at the words.

"Owch…" she murmured. That was a major low blow. Though at the same time, she expected it from Poine of all people. She wasn't one to mince words after all.

But poor Poiyo. He was face down on the table, sulking.

'Ug, I knew it. She's still mad at me. Even after beating me to a pulp…'

Ah, bitter defeat. Though the man had a feeling he will be tasting that a lot over the next few days.

A sigh. A very, heavy sigh.

"Can we Please get back to the main topic, Please?" Ron asked. There wasn't time for the shenanigans.

"… Useless brother. Either way, Ron's right. So, let's assume, we are able to get him cornered. How do we fight off the demon? Or rather, you said the sword needed to be coated in the demons blood right? So I guess we just have to graze him at least, right?"

"…" no response.

Ron face palmed.

"Great going… I think you broke him Poine. You Broke our demon. You happy?"

Miku stared at Poiyo. Well this was awkward. Their only link to figuring this thing out was in a dazed stupor. Once again, face, meet palm, palm meet face. How ya doing face?

"You broke him…." She said with an exasperated sigh. She leaned over and poked the short man in the back.

"Poiyo-kun, snap out of it, or I'll call Meiko and tell her you're bullying me. I don't think you want to deal with the She-Devil at the moment, do you?" the Tealette added, using the Meiko card to see if he'd react.

Ding. His head popped up from the table, just like that.

"Oh dear God No! If there is any mercy at all Please no!" Was nearly flattened by her what, twice today?

Ron couldn't help but laugh. Poine, blinked. That worked?

"…What exactly happened in that house?" she asked.

Oh what was the term Miku used? Oh yes.

"He almost ended up like a squirrel during one of Rin's Road Roller Rages." Ron answered.

"Ah, well back to my question. The doppelganger, how squishy is he?"

Ah, well that was a good question.

"Not very, in fact, we could probably run him through the chest and still not kill him. Which, works out fine for phase one, I guess. We won't have to be too careful about that."

"Okay, so he's not squishy. Now, how quick is the little bugger?" Miku asked moving on to the next question, happy to have snapped him out of it. Ah, the Meiko card. Works Every time.

"He's pretty fast. There is, also no telling just what kind of powers he might have picked up and be using. His tricks change each time."

"Well that's not very reassuring… and we can't use an anti-demon seal to stop him… Well wait, wouldn't that level the playing field? I mean, without his demonic powers, he'd probably be considerably weaker… wouldn't he?"

Poiyo suddenly seemed to have taken an interest in fiddling with a nearby napkin… how to put this?

Miku noticed this.

"If there is something you need to say, say it. It's most likely very crucial information isn't it?" She said hitting the nail on the head once more. Of course, she didn't know this, as pure usual.

"While it is true, putting him in a seal would even the odds for you guys, as I said, I'd be more than likely to get caught to, and then I'd be Royally screwed. In fact, it might even kill me. Especially if I was in the process of fighting him to get him In there."

"What do you mean by that?" Ron asked.

"Look, I'd be taking a big chance, just by transforming alone… this body is… unstable. It can't handle the power output from my demon form. I have to be careful with my own electrical attacks even. If we use a seal, and I get caught, the power flow gets disrupted, and I have very high odds of ending up with a heart attack."

Poine blinked.

"Oh… well... that explains a lot." Why he seemed so against the idea this was demonic in the first place. Bringing in an exorcist or something could have killed him as well… It also explained his odd behavior at the Vippaloids house yesterday. Why he seemed so… jumpy.

Miku nodded.

"Then it's obvious that seals are a no go." Miku replied and pondered for a moment. "Do you know if Oniko-san has any type of… portable seals so to speak? Like one that targets one instead of all?" she asked, wondering if such a thing existed.

"She can make talismans. They hurt like heck too… However, they are mainly used to repel. But, I guess if you put enough of them around…"

"Around… Hey wait, what about a ring of salt?" That could keep him him out, or In, right?"

Poiyo sighed at his sister's suggestion. That old trick? Really? In his prime, that didn't even Bother him anymore.

"… Some demons are too strong for that, or in some cases, not affected by it at all. For example, in my current form and state, it wouldn't bother me at all. If I transformed however, yeah… I'd have to fight to break through it. (If at all.) It's hard to say with the doppelganger though. A fine enough tailoring job on their, "stolen skin", and a trick like that won't phase him. But, as I said, it's hard to say… he was locked away for a while…"

Miku nodded, and thought for a moment. She had heard of stuff like that, but from where? Her eyes suddenly went wide.

"Dur! I have a book on all this stuff!" She suddenly said smacking her forehead. BLOND can a teal haired girl Get?

Heads turned.

"Did you bring it with you?" asked Poiyo.

"Surprisingly, I never leave home without it. It's an interesting book." Miku replied, shrugging off her large tote bag she had on her shoulder. She rummaged through it, making sure to keep hold of the mirror, and pulled out an old, leather bound book. It looked ancient, the words fading. "Some old guy a while ago gave this to me, said I might need it in the future." She explained as she set the book on the table.

Poiyo flinched when he saw the book. He recognized those runes. It was the same one she and Ron had been looking at the other day. To add, the best demon warding seal there was, was on the cover.

"Ah… That book…"

Poine looked at her brother lamely.

"Suck it up you big baby."

"… You came to hate me today, didn't you?"

Miku gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Poiyo-kun. Looks like that old man disliked… other worldly creatures." She mused and opened the book.

The pages inside seemed worn and yellowed, but the words were still in brilliant condition, obviously hand written in bright scarlet ink, and flourished, curvy letters.

Poiyo started fidgeting with the napkin again. Just being close to that was unnerving to him.

"It's okay… Perhaps we can find something I might be able to tolerate, and he can't. Or better yet, geared specifically toward him."

"Did you say you dealt with him before? How did you do it then?" Poine asked as Miku flipped through her book.

"With myself, and about, 7 other demons. This demon lord married a human, and raised a family. He made the mistake of deciding to take the place of the human partner, and then feed on their kids… So we just went at him with everything we had, and locked him up. I wasn't in charge of the sealing, so I'm not sure exactly the seals used, but he was then restrained and made unable to feed on human souls. Once that was done, he was locked up. You see, when you go against a demon lord like that, Death, is too good of a punishment." Poiyo explained.

"So an all out brawl." Poine said flatly.

"Basically."

"That doesn't sound pleasant." Miku replied and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I need information on Doppelgangers, how to seal them up, or erase them completely from existence." She said out load. The scarlet letters on the book shimmered lightly before they began to rearrange themselves, turning into completely different text, all about Doppelgangers, and their strength, and weaknesses and such.

Poine, was, frankly amazed. Poiyo, wondered just who had given away such an item. He also found a new reason to worry about this damned book. Poine leaned forward to get a better look.

"Who, How did you do that?" She asked in awe.

"I'm not really sure how it works the way it does. All I know is that it will show me whatever I want on such matters." Miku said beaming.

"Woh woh woh, What's this, right here?" she said pointing to a specific line in the book about their little demon prey. "It says here to kill the bastard you need the blood of the victim!"

Gulp. This might not end well.

"Well, yes that's true." Poiyo admitted.

"And you didn't tell ME this Why?" Ron yelled out, having every right too.

"Well for one thing, I knew you wouldn't like it."

"Well Duh! I don't really want to get out of this just to get killed anyway!"

Miku frowned.

"Does it talk of any other way this can be done?" the tealette asked, looking at the words.

She really didn't like the plan at all. They're trying to get Ron BACK, not kill him off along with the creepy bastard!

Poiyo buried his face in his hands, rubbing them down his face. Oi Vei.

"You're jumping to conclusions here. It says we need Ron's blood, not his life. Basically, in order to kill him, we'll have to mix their blood. Ron doesn't have to Die for this to happen. Basically one fine cut and you're good. Doppelgangers have this odd reaction to having the "Pure" blood from their copied prey going into their veins."

"…I still don't like the idea of hurting Ron-kun…"

"Me either." Miku agreed with a nod, a bit relieved this didn't mean Ron would have to die. She looked at the mirror, and at Ron. "What do you think Ron-kun? After all, this is your body we're fighting for." She told him, wanting to what HE wanted to do.

"… I swear to God, I'll kick your Ass when this is all said and Done Poiyo. But fine. Though finding the time to do this might be a bit difficult if the bastard is running lose…"

Miku nodded, then turned to the book.

"I need information on trapping and immobilizing Doppelganers. Narrow down search." Miku told the book in a strong, clear voice. The letters shimmered once again before rearranging themselves, giving her the answers she sought.

Poiyo narrowed his eyes as he continued to look at the book.

"Just what do you know about the old man who Gave this to you?"

Miku blinked and thought for a moment.

"Nothing really." She replied honestly. "He just came up to me as I was walking from the bakery, gave me the book, showed me how to use it, and went on his merry way. Come to think of it, when I turned around to ask him why he gave it to me, he disappeared."

That was the truth. Indeed, it was odd to the girl at first, but she had brushed it off then. Now that she was thinking about it, it was kind of creepy how the man just seemed to know what was going to happen in the future.

Poiyo frowned. That was even more suspicious.

"Books like this are, Very, Very rare, And Very, Very old. Most people don't just give them away… let alone know what they have…" he said as he viewed the page of the book.

Most of which, was covered with seals they had used on his, "Cage." Finally, he hesitantly reached out to tap one seal on the page that looked like a mix between a bird with its wings spread, and a cross. The book zapped him as he did. He hand shot back. The damn thing clearly would not let him touch it.

"Ah! … That seal there is probably our best bet…" he cradled his hand.

Damn book.

"Wow, that book really doesn't like you." Poine said with some mild amusement.

Miku looked at the book, studying the mark, and noticed how it affected Poiyo.

"So this one will work?" She asked, placing her finger on the picture, studying it. "Are you absolutely sure?" Miku wanted to make certain that this one would work, or else she'd ask the book for a stronger seal, just in case.

He mentally cursed another moment. That stupid warding spell stung.

"Yes. It works like fly paper. I recognize it as the one they used to hold the bastard still as they stripped him of his ability to feed. It's specifically geared to copycat types like our doppelganger. What got me was your damn books warding spell." He shook his hand trying to get the uncomfortable feeling out of it. "The catch is, well, we've got to get him On to it. Also, if he gets angry enough, he MIGHT be able to break free… but we should be able to do the damage needed before that."

"Then we just break this mirror right?" Poine asked, sliding the mirror Ron was in over.

Poiyo shook his head.

"No, it's not that simple. That Mirror doesn't reflect remember? The Doppelganger has to be reflected in a normal mirror. Then We see Ron instead of him. Remember, this is important. Then we smash the mirror with the bloodied sword, Ron gets free."

The girls nodded. Miku looked at the seal.

"Enlarge seal." She said to the book. The book complied and turned its page to a picture of the seal enlarged. Miku studied it thoroughly.

"We'll have to lure him onto it right?" the tealette inquired, picking up the mirror gently and setting it once again so Ron could look at everyone. "How exactly is that supposed to be done if this slimy sleaze ball is powerful and cerebral?"

"A good question. You said he had to get in contact with that seal to work right?" Ron added.

"That's correct. What I'd LIKE to do, is lure him into a room we have a trap set, then slam him onto the mark before he has the chance to turn tail and run…"

"How are we supposed to trick a demon-doppelganger thing that's lived for Kami knows how long?" Miku asked in a blunt tone, voicing her earlier thoughts. It was a question worth asking. They were dealing with some serious demonic-possession/body-snatching stuff here. It was important to know in the samhain they were going to TRICK a demon-THING onto a seal. "I mean, the seal is powerful isn't it? Won't that alert him somehow?"

"Seals are kind of funny like that. We often don't know they are there until we're either caught in them, or see them. Sometimes even end up running into them. This seal is meant to trap, not ward him off. So, unless he sees it, he's not going to know until it's too late. But, as I said earlier, the real trick is to get him to make contact with it. We couldn't hide this on the ceiling or something. We'd have to put it on the wall, or floor… As for how to get him there…" Poiyo trailed off. Kyoto was feeling pretty cocky at the moment, having the master's protection and all… but still…

"Well… what if we simply sent him an invitation. I mean, as far as anyone else knows, Utau and Vocaloid alike, Master Keyl just made another Utau. What if it was just some kind of party invitation?"

"Already? I doubt he'd be that stupid…" Ron said flatly.

"Hey! I'm Trying here!"

Poiyo listened to the two as they started to bicker; all the while he stared down at the table.

"…I'll just send him a direct challenge. I'll challenge him for the rights to Ron's soul."

The arguments stopped. Silence crept in.

"Are you sure he'll be full of himself enough to accept it so brashly?" Miku asked resting her chin on top of the mirror gently, looking at Poiyo pointedly. "Will he accept it? I mean, demons are extremely intelligent aren't they? Would they fall for such a trick?" her words where valid, and dare I say it, cerebral as well. It seemed she was full of surprises.

Poiyo leaned forward, his chin resting on his hands.

"Actually, if anything I'll be the one violating the code of conduct. By a direct challenge, I mean issuing a one on one dual. A challenge issued, depending on the circumstances, must be accepted. If I issue a challenge, in this case, over Ron's soul, he's got to accept. But by luring him into a trap instead, I'm the one breaking the honor code."

"… You are, willing to do something like That?" Poine, needless to say, was surprised. Sure, he was a tough one to get motivated, but still…. Honor was, pretty important.

Miku's teal orbs shown with worry.

"Are you sure you're up to this? To cast aside your honor?" she asked gently, knowing what honor meant to any person, be it demon, human, or android. It was extremely important.

Poiyo leaned back and sighed heavily.

"As far as any demon save the one we're currently dealing with is concerned, I'm already dead. Besides, in my current state, I'd die anyway if I tried this fairly. Besides…" he paused, This was indeed a pretty big deal, There really wasn't any sugar coating it. "Besides that, the dead have no use for honor. So it wouldn't matter if word did get out. It's my own fault it's come to this. As you both know, I saw the signs and ignored them. But when it comes down to it, I'd rather live in disgrace with my friend, than live knowing what it cost him. Not like anyone from the demon plane is going to know anyway." He gazed behind him at the Makai-loid whom was wiping down the counter. Pretending not to be paying attention to them.

"…Well… no one who matters, anyway."

Green clad demon working at DQ, equals Zero threat. He doesn't care enough.

At this Miku could not reply. None of them could. She kept silent, absorbing his words. She'd never heard of someone willingly giving up his honor, no matter the circumstances.

"…Even if they think you've passed on…" Miku began, getting Poiyo's attention. "Isn't it honorable to try and save a friend? Isn't it honorable to protect your sister? Isn't it honorable to strive to do your best, no matter what it is? To me, Honor isn't about having high prestige, or rank or power. It's the little things you do that are honorable. It's saving a friend when he needs it the most. It's admitting your faults, even though most don't want to. It's about committing ones self, to a task, no matter how harrowing the task may be. That, is honor. So when you say you'd lose your honor by batting this doppelganger and luring him into a trap, in a way, you're not. You're actually strengthening it." She explained in a soft voice, staring down the table, her words seeming to flow out of her without her even realizing it at first. She traced the pattern of the seal on the book in thought.

"Honor is what you make it, not what others make it." She recited. She had heard that somewhere before, though she couldn't remember from where. Her brow furrowed at that. Usually she was able to remember where she found quotes, but why couldn't she remember the name or face of this person?

Silence seemed to take over the small restaurant. Poiyo took the time to absorb her words especially. In the end, he shook his head. He found himself finally starting to see how the tiny tealette, had managed to break the odds, and actually befriend Ron. While, yes she could be annoying, clingy, hyperactive, sometimes even violent, she could also be strong, caring, and apparently, very insightful.

"I'm starting to see how you managed to befriend Ron. You're actually very insightful Miku."

Miku blinked and looked up at Poiyo, taking her gaze off the book.

"I may seem stupid Poiyo-kun, but I am for a reason. I do things just as other do to get people to think a certain way of me. In a sense, I guess I was keeping my intelligence under wraps, because it was expected of me from Master." She explained gently and gave him a soft smile. "But enough about that, we have a doppelganger to catch, ne?"

Poiyo smirked, as did his sister.

"True enough, we do indeed. Now, we have bait, a plan, and now we need a location. Now, your Master may not be very happy about this but-"

Poiyo was interrupted as a plate of fries was plopped down in front of them. Wordlessly looking at the group, with his odd blue and purple eyes. Apparently having indeed listened in this whole time. He dared pick up Miku's book, and casually flipped through it. Poiyo's jaw dropped, as it didn't seem to bother the Makai-loid at all. He was indeed a demon, but apparently one of those special types. Either way, he then returned it to its original page, and put it back down. He then walked away like it never happened.

Poine grinned. Snuck under the fry basket was a note that read, "on the house."

Miku blinked as she watched the man come over, put down the basket of fries, flip through her book, and left just as swiftly as he came. She had to make a minute to process what just happened. Well, that was weird and awkward, her brain finally told her, pushing her out of her stupor. Miku took a fry and ate it, now noticing how hungry she really was.

"So, what's this about Master not being happy about something? If it's my Master, I'm more than willing to do anything to piss him off." She replied, voice innocently sweet, even though she said something so very devilish.

"…Don't let me forget to tell you about that guy later…" Poiyo said seemingly ignoring the question at hand for a moment. He also decided to take a fry and eat it. Free food after all. "As for your Master, I was just thinking, how Nice a location that ball room hall your party was held a week or so ago. So many, nice reflective surfaces there. A couple of nice contently located mirrors, and you know, enough space for a fight."

Miku thought about this for a moment, and in seconds, mirrored Poiyo's smirk.

"I see. I could acquire the space very easily. I'll be sure to bring in some extra mirrors from the storage room to add to the fact, seeing as the ballroom doubles as a ballet studio as well." She replied in a calm tone.

Oh this was good. Killing two birds with one stone. She got to piss off her boss AND get rid of the creepy body snatcher. It's a two-for-one deal, at the cost of a studio, but said place could easily be repaired.

Now both Matsuda's where smirking just as deviously.

"That's a good girl." Poiyo said calmly, as they continued to munch on the fries.

As Ron mulled it over, he had to admit, it seemed like a good plan. However that awkward feeling only seemed to be getting worse, as well…

"I hope this works, because I'm starting to feel like some kind of stuffed animal…" More than half this conversation, the mirror hadn't left Miku's arms.

Miku blinked, and looked at the mirror. She smiled sheepishly at Ron.

"Eheheheh… Gomenesai Ron-kun. Soon enough you won't have to feel like that anymore. Just hang in there alright?" she said with a sheepish grin. She then looked back up at Poiyo and Poine, and pulled out her phone, and pressed speed dial to get the ballroom for herself, no matter what.

This plan had to work. It was the only one they had.

* * *

><p>Kyoto was walking down the halls with a smug look. This morning had gone all too well. Sure Miss Matsuda had given him a look of venom, but even so, she and "Master" Keyl had made sure that the "Matsuda twits" as he had dubbed the siblings didn't lay a finger on him. The look on the males face when they preformed the musical number this morning was also just priceless. But now Master Keyl wanted to speak with him about something.<p>

He decided to play the role of the good Utau for now. After all, he didn't know anything about this world now. So until he got his bearings, and learned a bit more about things worked, it was safer to stay put. He opened the door to the man's office and smiled a smile full of fake fondness.

"You wanted to see me? "Master"?"

"…. Yes. Come here, I want to show you something."

Curious, Kyoto got closer, and blinked as Keyl handed him some papers. He took them and looked at them.

It was a song sheet. His eyes scanned over the written words. One part was labeled "Kyoto" another, "Ron" Here and there, "Both". He frowned.

"What a lovely song "Master." But, if I'm not mistaken, this is looks like it's written for two."

Keyl nodded.

"Yes it is. For you and Ron. But of course, if this is going to come to fruition… I need you to give him back."

Kyoto frowned.

"I believe we discussed that. That is not possible. I'm quite sure I already asserted that, I am Ron now."

Keyl shook his head.

"No. You have his face, his voice. Even your physical specs are the same. But you are NOT him. Your mannerisms are different, even your singing styles. That was made painfully clear this morning. He would have sung his song with far more depth and emotion. Even if he doesn't like it, he tries. He works hard, you're laid back. You are two different people. Now I'll ask again. Give, Ron back."

Kyoto examined the human. Something in his words, and even about his appearance, the way he stared at him, the way he spoke. Something told him this would be his last time asking. The demon narrowed his gaze and tossed the papers back down on the human's desk.

"You song will need a few Re-writes, "_Master_"." He said in a bitter tone, saying master like it was some kind of poison. He then turned, and left.

Keyl leaned back and sighed. His phone rang, and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"How did it go?"

"…. He still refuses to just give him back."

"I thought as much… You know Poiyo and Poine are going to be taking things into their own hands now right? If they haven't started already. "

"… I know. I was just hoping to avoid a blood bath, Matsuda."

"I know. But hey, if I didn't know it would have been useless and probably would have scared you for life, I would have gutted him right then and there. But what can I say, Demons are stubborn…"

"I still can't believe…"

"That I did what I did? Come now, I couldn't just leave him there to die. Besides, it worked out in the end Regardless… Did you find anything on your end?"

"I found we can't tell him what to do with out knowing his true name."

"And I found a ritual to kill him. But it will be stupidly hard, and we don't have the tools. But, I haven't been able to get a hold of Poiyo and Poine all day… so, we should probably prepare for the worst."

"I agree… I'll see you later then."

"See you later."

Keyl hung up his phone. God help them. He had this dark feeling in the pit of his stomach this wouldn't be ending well.

* * *

><p>Kyoto stormed down the halls, stopping in front of a window as he caught sight of his reflection. Or rather, Ron's.<p>

"They are stubborn. They just don't get it. I, am this realms Ron now. They are Never, going to see you again."

His cold words where met with an equally cold stare.

"You, Will NEVER, be ME. It's My life. I told you just couldn't Take it. I may be trapped here for now, but I will get out, and when I to you'll be sorry!"

"You too huh? Well you've got Guts, I'll give you that. But you'll never get it. And THEY, are just going to have to Deal with it."

"We'll see. They are a stubborn lot."

"Che." Kyoto scoffed and continued to walk.

He stopped at the door though, as an Utau dressed like a blue butler entered. He paused, then saw him and walked up. His expression seemed stern and serious. At least, Kyoto thought it was a boy… but maybe a… girl? The boy from last night taught him to second guess.

"Are you Kyoto Ron?" The utau asked looking up at the taller man. His voice very light, but still identifiable as male.

"Depends. Who's asking?"

"… I'll take that as a yes. Besides, your appearance matches the description. I was just trying to be polite." The utau pulled out a letter. "I was asked to give this to you. From Mr. Matsuda."

Kyoto growled and snatched the latter from the Utau's hand and opened it. His gaze narrowed as he read the letter over.

"He must be joking…" he said as he scanned lower. It was signed in blood… shit. He wasn't.

"He said to tell you if you refuse, he'd hunt you down through the gates of hell, or heaven, if necessary. I assumed by that comment alone this was serious."

Kyoto looked at the Utau. He stood firm, but still looked a bit, shaken. Something about his face told him he had NO idea what was going on.

'Just a messenger huh?'

"You really have no idea what's going on do you kid?"

"… Should I return with a reply?"

"Che. Don't bother. He'll know when I get there. Move it."

The blue themed Utau stepped aside and let the black themed one pass by.

Taya let out a long breath he didn't even realize he was holding and leaned against the near by wall for support. To be honest, he had met both Miku and Matsuda when he met with them. But they made it clear that the black Ron was not to know about Miku. She had been the one to call him and ask for help after all. Something about that Black Ron had been very intimidating. Like he wouldn't hesitate to tear him apart. He remembered Poiyo's words clearly.

"It's safest for you to stay in the dark about what's going on. Now listen, if he asks you about what's going on, just ignore the question all together. Don't even tell him you don't know. If you do, it will give him the chance to bait you."

"Bait me?"

"Let's just say you could end up in the worst possible situation. Just give him the letter, and get his reply if he's going to give one. If not, just let him be. Fallow those instructions to the letter. Got it?"

"… Yes, I understand."

He was a 3rd party, completely in the dark. Mr. Matsuda said it would be safer for him that way.

What the hell, was going on? What was about to happen?

* * *

><p>AN: *Reaches across the vast space of the internet to the world of Youtube and even into the world of DA and pokes friend Yoshi in the back.* Psst, Record Kusairo. Record his voice dang it!<p>

R&R and make sure to tune in to chapter 8 when it's 100% ready. It will be worth the wait, I promise.


	8. Chapter 8: For you, it's my life, I give

AN: Okay, first things first, I'm not 100% happy with this, but I'm going to give it to you anyway. Because you've waited, and I'm going over, and re-writing parts of this story, and will be posting a second run eventually, that is actually, well in my mind, better. But I hope you enjoy this version of the story, I will see about finishing it.

**Chapter 8: For you, it's my life I give**

Matsudappoiyo paced through the center of the ballroom, ready and waiting. He had already fully transformed into his demon form, though in all honestly he would have preferred not to. But he needed Kyoto to think he was serious about this. Though, he really was. He also had no idea if the doppelganger would come in guns blazing and he didn't want to be caught with his preverbal pants down. But every second he was like this was a second against him. Even just being here, doing nothing, he could already feel his heart tighten.

What the hell was taking him so long to get here?

He looked over in Poine's general direction. Yes, the two girls where here to. But right now they where masked from even his eyes. Each girl was given a seal that would mask their presence from Kyoto when he arrived, and Poine had a set to put around the room when he did to keep him from escaping should he be able to break the seal. Of course, this meant he would be trapped in the room too, but every plan had it's risks… And for his friend he was willing to accept

those risks. As for the mirror, they left it where it was safe. If all went well, they wouldn't need it to speak to Ron anymore.

He looked down at the rug underneath his feet. The seal was hidden beneath it. They had, had some trouble finding a fancy enough rug big enough to cover it, but would pull up easy, and not look out of place on such short notice. But, well, let's just say Miku had connections. They even brought in several more mirrors, and the ceiling had no less than five chandeliers hanging from it. It was a grand location for the final showdown.

He turned and looked at his own reflection. His crimson red eyes now held a faint glow to them. Two, black horns protruded on top of his head, and from his back sprouted a series of long black feathers that the ends where stroked with light blue. Though not quite as light as his hair. He looked down at his clawed hands. The transformation process was… painful. He had tried to find a little room where he could transform in isolation but… he must have been making quite a lot of noise because, the girls had found him. They saw it. He hung his head down.

… just where was this guy?

Poine stayed quite where she was, but she hadn't taken her eyes off her brother's figure this whole time. He looked so different now and yet, at the same time he didn't. He was still, Poiyo. She and Miku both had witnessed his transformation. They heard his scream as they where working on setting up, and rushed to find him. She had come in first. She had watched as horns shot from his head, and the wings ripped from his back. It looked as though every fiber of his being was being tugged, pulled and ripped from the inside out.

A glance across the hall told her that Miku was thinking about it too.

And indeed she was. One hand holding her own charm, Miku absent-mindedly laid a hand on her side where Tei had plunged a blade into her during their last fight. She had thought that was painful, however, she had a feeling that the pain Poiyo had felt like that, only scorching his enter body. A grimace made it's way to her face at the thought. She may not have gotten off on the right food with him at first, seeing as he liked to call her annoying, and bothersome, but, she couldn't help but think that during all of this she was able to understand him more, which always made her happy to do. Besides that… she glanced over in Poine's direction.

That had both seen it. How Venerable he looked after he had fully transformed. His body had been shaking, he was trying to catch his breath, and he had just looked so tired. It was only then that he had noticed them. He looked away from them. Like he was ashamed to be seen.

They couldn't blame him for transforming prior to when Kyoto arrived. If he had waited, he might have been killed before the fight got started.

Speaking of, where Was this guy? Was he going to accept the challenge, or did he figure out what they where planning and decided to skip out? If that happened then Poiyo would have gone through that agony for nothing.

"You know, I've got to hand it to you. Your friends Just don't know when to give up." Kyoto said while walking down the halls, looking at the formal challenge in his hand. "Just like your stupid Master. No one seems to get that I, am Ron now…"

"Bull shit you're Me." Ron snapped back from the nearest mirror. "I told you they where a stubborn lot. You won't be getting away with this."

"Aww, how cute. He's got faith in his half Dead demon friend. Despite the knowledge he's been lied to this whole time." Kyoto said smiling. Ron only glared back in response.

"Regardless…" Kyoto once more looked at the challenge in his hand. "Your friend, will fall. Then the Thunder Demon Matsuda will finally be dead. I may not know what happened to get him in his current condition, but he's lame enough that I can tell he won't be walking away from this. Like you, he Will Fall." He then crumpled up the paper, and threw it over his shoulder. Finally, he found his way into the main ballroom.

Poiyo stopped his pacing and turned the second Kyoto walked in. Kyoto paused when he first entered the room. He looked around, taking it in. Every wall had at least 3 or 4 mirrors on it. Each one casting Keine's reflection over his own. But, that's just how it was. He raised an eyebrow as he looked around, his hands now firmly on his hips, before his eyes at last fell upon his opponent, whom had been waiting patiently ever since he came into the room.

"Black cloak that billows out almost as if to hide the black wings upon his back. The demon who once could call storms to the ground. They say if you could get close enough to look into his blood red eyes you wouldn't live to see anything else. For the ebony horns upon his head were a sure sign of his heritage, a heritage of a true demon, a devil. That's, how it USED to be, anyway." He waved his hand casually, as if blowing off the whole thing. Mocking his opponent. However, his calm expression suddenly turned serious, as he studied his opponent. Matsuda had narrowed his eyes in slight agitation yes, but still stood there calmly.

"But judging by the setting, you standing there, "battle" ready, You're serious about this I see."

"Damn straight I am." Poiyo responded. Though he spoke strongly, and hid it well, his heart was pounding with what was about to come. Though he'd never admit it. But even so, once false move, they where done for. Those seals Oniko had given them, had Better do the job.

Kyoto's eyes fell to the weapon hanging from Poiyo's hip.

"…You still have that sword of yours I see. That blade is part of what once made you so feared. Runes inscribed into the blade to help combat just about every demon type. A worthy ally, and one of a kind."

"Swords that can deal with Doppelgangers alone are hard to come by. One so versatile just as rare if not more so. Seemed a shame to just ditch it." Poiyo countered.

'Come on, we're wasting time.' He couldn't afford to just stand around talking. But he couldn't just jump in recklessly either.

Miku's grip on her charm tightened as the doppelganger came in. He aroused her anger so easily, such a deplorable creature. The young tealette slowly calmed down, relaxing her posture to be lithe and quick when her turn came up to do her part of the plan. As Kyoto and Matsuda talked, she looked at all the Ron reflections, her resolve going stronger. They could do this. She kept silent and mute, waiting for Poiyo to give her, her queue.

Poine also clutched at her own masking charm.

'Come on your bastard. Just get into position.' She thought, feeing the same urge to just run in and beat this guy to hell. But the first critical blow would go to Miku. It was her job to seal off the escape routes. Then she could get into the fight. She had to stay focused. This could easily be their last chance.

The two demons started to circle each other. Each crackling with energy. A dark black energy sparked from Kyoto, while a blue lighting licked at Poiyo's form. All Poiyo had to do was get Kyoto close to that stupid rug, and keep his attention on him, so he wouldn't notice Miku's approach. Once she started moving that charm would be useless. The mirrors, while necessary, could be a Big Dead Give away when trying to get the hump on someone.

"Indeed blades like that are a rarity. But surely you don't think just freeing him would be enough. That is, if you can even get close enough to get a decent Hit with that. I'll simply kill you, and then just consume him over leaving him to be slowly eaten over time."

Gulp.

"Not happening."

"Please. I can tell from here. You're not even Half the demon you used to be."

"Shut up!"

Kyoto grinned, seemingly pleased having riled Poiyo so easily.

"Oh did I hit a nerve? I hope so. It will just make you easier to deal with."

"I Said SHUT UP!" Poiyo roared, running in and taking a swipe at Kyoto with his claws. Blue lighting danced over them. Kyoto side stepped the attack, but just barely. He hadn't expected Poiyo to still be able to move with that kind of speed. Further more, since Poiyo's element was lighting, even a graze could case some damage. Hell he didn't even have to touch you to do some damage. Never the less, he missed. Kyoto smirked.

Not far enough. Kyoto then raised his hands and threw 2 black energy orbs at Poiyo. He moved to the right to evade them. It was more effort than it would have been to go left, but he had to be Careful about where he stood. If a stray shot hit one of the girls… He did turn as the stray fire broke 2 of the mirrors on the opposite side of the room.

Blast.

"Aww, did I break your toys? Frankly I didn't know you liked looking at yourself so much." Kyoto taunted. "I for one can't stand looking my own reflection."

Another snarl and Poiyo lunged forward again. More lighting zipped along his arm as he struck out, this time Kyoto stayed smiling, and was more than ready for it. Jumping back far enough to even flawlessly evade the lighting that stretched out from his attack.

"Poor angry, predica-" Kyoto started, but paused as he felt a familiar bolt of energy run though his leg. His eyes widened as he looked down seeing he had scuffed up a rug some. Underneath was…

No.

In seconds Poiyo was behind him ripping the rug from the floor, revealing the full binding seal.

Oh Hell No!

That was her cue. Miku lurched forward at a breakneck pace, and at the last moment she let go of her charm, her form seeming to fizz into view. Her usually warm teal orbs where dark and cold as she quickly brought her arms out, palms forward and gave a mighty push, to get him into position. Her jaw clenched as she pushed, working on getting him into the center.

Simultaneously, Poine sprang from her hiding place and started places the seals at all exist points. Master would have been impressed. Poine never moved so fast before.

Kyoto was caught off guard by the whole thing and Miku not only succeeded in pushing him back further into the seal, but he fell down on to it as well. Though the seals natural pull probably did help a lot with that. He now lay back down on the ground, spread out like he was bound to a cross. Little teal girl on top of him. Though not for very long. Miku got to her feet, a smirk across her face.

"Got cha."

Kyoto struggled against the seal. Damn it!

"You Bastard!" Kyoto cursed as he struggled. "So THIS is how you do your honorable challenges now? Using seals and little girls?" His voice was laced with Venom as he worked to try and build up enough power to break it. Damn it. Each move he made was calculated. Poiyo only let him think he had lost his cool.

Poiyo drew his blade.

"True. No demon worth his salt would resort to such tactics… But I'm not doing this for the Honor of combat. Or even my Race or old rank. I'm doing this, to save my friend. I let him down once, I Won't do it Twice. The honor of protecting those I care about, my dedication to them. I will do, what ever it takes to protect them." He raised his sword. "One more thing, they are Women, Not, Little girls." With that he ran his sword through the Doppelgangers stomach.

Kyoto screamed. While it wouldn't kill him, it still hurt. There was a loud clang as the tip of the sword hit the floor. He had been run completely though. Blood pooled from beneath him, as well as at the front of his wound. But this also only served to fuel his anger, and dark energies build up around him quickly. He struggled and tried very desperately to break the seal.

Poiyo withdrew his blade. The seal was already starting to crack. They didn't have much time. He turned around and moved to smash the nearest mirror, but as he moved to step away to it, he fell to the ground as Kyoto had managed to free one of his arms and grab the shorter man's ankle. Poiyo unfortunately dropped his sword and it slid away from him out of arms reach.

"Damn it, Let go!"

"Like Hell!"

"Poiyo!" Poine ran over to help, but Kyoto just let out a sudden shockwave of energy and sent the poor girl flying back and crashed into and broke one of the mirrors. Miku, whom had also been running into help, also had gotten thrown back, but she hadn't been as close as Poine so she didn't get thrown back quite as far or hard.

"Poine! Miku Quick The sword!" Poiyo ordered before he roared and sent a shock wave of lighting through his body and zapped the other demon. The doppelganger screamed and let go. Poiyo staggered to his feet, holding his chest. Damn it. He really needed to gauge how much he used those attacks. Behind him, Kyoto slowly started to push himself up as well, growling.

Meanwhile, Ron felt helpless as all he could do was stand there and watch the others fight for his freedom. He was thankful he didn't HAVE to mirror Kyoto's movements as he had been thrown around. Just Kyoto, didn't have to mirror his. But, suddenly Ron felt a griping pain in his chest, and his strength was starting to leave him at a fast rate. He fell to his knees. The demon was drawing off him to increase his own strength.

Crap ton Son of a Gun! Miku cursed in her mind and scrambled up, making a B line for that sword. Seeing Ron in pain only strengthened her determination. Like Hell was she going to let some demon CREEP draw energy from HER friend! Miku made a dive and scooped the weapon up securely in her hands, making sure not to let it fall. She sighed in relief.

"Got it." She murmured to herself, proud of her accomplishment.

With a loud curse, the doppelganger finally forced himself to his feet, letting out a Powerful shockwave of energy. Enough so that he knocked over a still staggering Poiyo, and knocked Miku back again, though the girl's grip on the sword never relented. But she sat dazed as she was crashed into one of the mirrors. Worse yet, he broke most of the remaining mirrors.

"You, Little, Bastards…. I'm going to kill you!" He roared as he picked up Poiyo by his hair. "Especially You. But first, I think I'll make YOU suffer!" He roared. "You want to break some mirrors? HERE!" He then Forcefully rammed Poiyo's head into one of the few mirrors that was still in one piece.

He smiled and let go of Poiyo.

"Now, stay there like a good boy, while I go finished off the little teal haired Bitch."

Poiyo growled and attempted to move, only to meet some, okay, a lot, of resistance. He glanced up as much as he was able, but it wasn't hard to guess what stopped him. The bastard had rammed his horns deep into the wall, and he was now Stuck. Of all the cheap gags to get stuck in! No No NO! He struggled trying to free himself. He couldn't just let Kyoto Slaughter them!

Kyoto smirked as he formed a dark energy spear in his hands as he made his way casually over to the teal haired girl. Her head whipped up to look at Kyoto as he made his approach. She had heard his words. She struggled to get up, gritting her teeth she got into a standing position, ignoring the cuts, scrapes and lacerations on her body from crashing into the mirror. Her teal orbs narrowed, and keeping her hands firmly grasping the sword, she tried to think of a way to avoid getting hurt, well, even more hurt. It wasn't going to be an easy task, and she couldn't think of anything. What she was focused on was getting one more mirror, the one they kept hidden in case something like this happened, and smashing it with the sword.

He stopped a mere few feet away, smiling.

She had to keep moving, no matter what. But she figured, there was no use trying to run, and she HAD been learning how to sword fight and such from Gakupo right? She could do this. Miku's teal orbs flashed with determination as she readied herself, sword held ready. It was a brash and Brazen move yes, but she was trying to buy Poiyo time to free himself from that wall. Even if it meant getting hurt, she'd face it, just so that Ron could come back.

So she was determined to fight eh? Such a stupid thing to do. He held his dark spear aloft, and brought it down at the girl, aiming to push the spearhead through her head. He was definitely angry, and now Miku was the prime target. He would kill them, before killing Poiyo.

On the other side of the room, Poine was slowly coming to. She looked around at the bed of glass she was apparently laying in, and put one hand on the back of her head. She winced as she felt blood back there. Shit. She looked around and saw Miku facing off with Kyoto, and her Brother trying to free himself from the wall his horns where apparently locked into…

Well shit.

Miku raised the blade, using it to keep the spear from entering her skull and scrambling it into eggs. She kept her arms as steady as she could, keeping her body braced as she fought with as much strength as she could muster.

Okay, Miku could take care of herself apparently. She decided to get their so called, "ace" free.

"Getting stuck in the wall how useless you are!" she scolded as she ran up to her brother.

"Shut Up And Help me before he kills Miku!" Poiyo roared trying once more to pull himself free.

Poine put her hand on Poiyo's head and pushed him down as much as she could before pulling back.

"OW! QUIT IT! STOP IT! You're Going to Break my NECK WOMAN!"

While those two where trying to get Poiyo out of his mess, adrenaline coursed through Miku's veins making her mind completely ignore the fact that this guy was a demon. She fought back bravely, real orbs flashing in determination.

Kyoto growled angrily as she blocked the first blow. But there was one thing she had over looked, his weapon was longer. He twisted around dropping down to swipe her feet out from under her, with the back of the spear with incredible speed.

The tealette's eyes widened, not expecting to be swept right off her feet. She forgot about the length of his weapon compared to hers, a fatal mistake. Miku fell on her butt in the most ungraceful manner, and swiftly back to attention, drawing her leg back and giving a swift kick, forcing him to jump back just a bit to avoid it. She wasn't about to lose. She had to stall for as much time as possible in order for Poiyo to get free.

'Damn good for nothing Demon! Why did you have to get Stuck like that!' she roared in her mind switching herself to a crouching but attack ready position.

The demon growled again at her fast recover.

"Why, can't you just DIE like a Good little Brat!" he snapped thrusting his weapon at her once again.

"OW! Come on, Just, Pull Damn it!" He was getting tired of Poine pushing on his head. He was going to break his horns at this rate.

"Gah!" Poine went around behind her brother and leaned forward, grabbing what little of his horns where sticking out of the wall. "Just, stay lose and relaxed alright?" she said, as she started to fidget with his horns. Or tried.

"I said stay lose and relax!" She scolded. He was so stiff his head wouldn't move.

"… that's easy for you to say. This must look So wrong…"

"Huh?" She looked down.

HE had been stuck in a crouched position, so it was much easier for her to straddle him above his waist line, she was taller than him as it was, so her chest was squashed against the back of his neck. His cheeks where tinged pink, and she realized this probably looked Very awkward. She delivered an elbow to his head.

"OW!"

"Pervert! Don't think about stuff like that right now. Now relax, or I'll snap your neck!"

"You're the one who put yourself into this position!" He shot back, but did managed to do as she asked, as she started to shake and pull trying to jimmy his horns free from the wall. Little by little they started to slide out. Almost.

Miku narrowed her eyes and moved out of the way, but not fast enough, her shoulder was sliced by the spear. Miku winced lightly, but stood firm. Making sure her blood didn't drip on the blade. They couldn't afford to taint it.

"Sorry, Dying ain't on my agenda." She said in a gruff manner, shooting forward to try and get a thrust in.

While Kyoto side stepped the thrust, he was caught completely unaware as he was smacked in the head with… A leek shaped boomerang.

"Get the Hell Away from my Sister Creep!"

Wait. Stop dead.

At that moment, one final pull, and Poiyo's horns came free from the wall, and he and Poine both fell backwards. They turned their heads at the new comer. Their jaws dropped.

Mikuo caught his weapon as it came back to him with ease. Like he had done it before. Probably has. But, What the Heck, was HE doing here? Though one had to admit, the timing was perfect, like they had planed it or something.

Poiyo then scrambled up to his feet. Yes, Mikuo here what the heck, But he didn't want to get caught laying on top of his sister. He turned and helped her to her feet.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Miku blinked, not quite registering who was there. Kyoto was laying dazed on the floor, and someone, had… After a moment, it clicked. Her brother. Was here… and was watching her fight… with a DEMON! IDIOT! What was he doing here! The tealette resisted the urge to face palm right then and there. The whole reason why she didn't tell him any of this was because he would've gotten in danger! And now the constant pain of not being able to tell him anything exploded in her face. She knew SHE could be stupid, but really? Her smart brother of all People? What a lovely time to grow a pair! A sudden thought then reached her mind. He could be of help. Distraction as well as Poiyo regained his bearings. Mikuo could also help with getting the last mirror she had to finally put the doppelganger down.

She did however, let out a sigh and shook her head, and thought of her next move, wondering if it was a good idea to get in a blow before Mr. Body-Snatcher could regain his senses.

Poine tugged on her brothers arm, and pointed up.

The Chandlers…. Genius.

Mikuo rushed to his sister.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you badly?" These where the two top questions over a fair dozen. Never mind What she was doing here, why Ron looked so different, why he was holding an energy spear, and trying to kill his sister. Why Poiyo had Horns among other things. At this range you could tell poor Mikuo was shaking, and not quite as confident as he probably appeared a second ago. In fact, his heart was pounding. All he knew was his sister was in danger. That was it.

"Miku! My Sword!" Poiyo called out. He could feel his body started to break down. He didn't want to use more electricity if he didn't have to.

Kyoto held his head. He looked. He growled.

"Damn it! Why Must you Multiply!"

Shit, Kyoto was back on his feet. He pulled himself up, holding his head where he was struck.

"I'll explain later." She replied in a hurried tone and bolted still low to the ground, getting closer to Poiyo before tossing him the sword as fast as she could. He caught it. As Kyoto made a move toward them, he was stopped as a leek boomerang flew by him again. He then jumped back yet again as a shower of needles came at him. The younger siblings stood battle read now. Poine held a fist full of needles before her face, a fierce determination in her eyes. The boy once again caught his flying weapon. Unlike Poine however, Mikuo was still shaking. Looking a bit less than confidant. Kyoto made a note of this.

"Mikuo!" the teal haired girl called out, and the boy hesitated a moment before rushing to her. Kyoto looked around. 4 against 1 now. This was not, going to be easy. He would have to keep his cool, and watch his attacks carefully.

As Mikuo joined his sister she spoke.

"I'm going to need your help." She murmured softly to him, her teal orbs meeting his, giving him a silent message. 'Just follow my lead and I'll tell you what I can for now.' Is what her eyes read, very clearly for her brother. She needed his help, and she didn't need to be questioned. Miku placed a hand over her sliced shoulder with a frown on her lips.

As much as the boy wanted to just treat her shoulder now that he was able to see it, he did the only thing he could do. Nod yes. It didn't take a genius to tell this was serious.

Kyoto watched the group move carefully. And apparently Matsuda's "little sister" could fight too. She hadn't let her eyes off him. For being banged up, she was standing firm. This was a very wide set if fighters. One firm, one beast, one half trained, and one very timid one. But being under the female Matsuda's firm gaze, he had to watch out for her.

Poiyo had flawlessly caught his sword. He tightened his grip on his blade. He wouldn't be able to keep this pace up for much longer. He Needed his weapon. Further more, he didn't want to leave Kyoto up to the gir-… kids. But to get Ron out, the job had to be done with his sword. Further more, Mikuo couldn't do it. He didn't have the sight. He gave it to Miku and Poine. He glanced up at the chandlers. Ron was looking very ill… at this rate, Kyoto would kill him making sure he had the energy to fend off his 4 attackers. And Kyoto was playing it smart now, waiting for them to make the first move. He and his sister had formulated a strategy. But for now, he needed an opening, and Miku needed space. Distance was necessary. He would risk a few more of these. He built up lighting into his hand, and threw it at Kyoto. The doppelganger moved to the left to dodge, as expected.

Good grief that was bright. The lighting seemed to envelop the room. However Miku knew that right now, she had no time to waste. Poiyo was up once more, and fighting with Kyoto, which gave the tealette the perfect chance to get that last mirror out.

'We'll get you out for sure.' She thought to herself in a fierce manner, not about to back down.

Since when has she ever backed down to a force much greater than hers? Tei was a psycho, and knew how to fight, well, and yet Miku never let the girl push her around.

Bob was her boss, and it seemed like the man didn't have a say in anything, more or less trying to keep his Diva controlled and happy, but never succeeding very well. Miku had the drive in her to go far, and she was going to do as such. For her, it didn't matter how much damage she received, so long as she got her dear friend back! With that thought in mind, Miku grabbed her brothers hand with her good arm, and made her way stealthily to one of the broken mirrors. She gently moved her good hand over the glass before pushing it, the mirror giving way to the hidden closet.

The tealette looked towards her brother, giving him silent instructions that basically said, 'Stay here, and watch my back.'

Mikuo nodded and separated his boomerang into two separate leeks. It would be easier to defend this way. It was hard to stay out, but if he was to watch her back, then he was.

The young Digital Diva hurried into the closet and looked around, looking for the switch she wanted in the main control box. After a moment, of frantically searching, she found it. Just as she had mentioned to Poiyo and Poine earlier. With that, she flipped the switch, and all the broken mirrors seemed to turn around, behind themselves, leaving dark oak wood. Three of the mirrors, however, gave way and pushed to the side to let out one single, large, golden rimmed mirror. The frame twinkling in the light, glittering ominously, as if waiting for the moment that it was struck in order to end one more demons life.

Meanwhile, As Kyoto sprang to the left, Poine jumped into action, throwing no less than about 20 needles at Kyoto. This kind of movement hurt, but for Ron, she would endure it.

Kyoto spun his spear around deflecting the girls needle work, but before he could counter attack, her blasted brother moved in with his blade, which he had expected to be livid with lighting. But it was not. He raised his weapon like a staff and blocked the blow. Perhaps he did not want to risk drying out the blood that caked it more. Or perhaps his body was starting to fall apart with the usage of that attack. Kyoto smirked. If that was the case, this wouldn't go much longer.

"Weak." Kyoto stated and pushed Poiyo back with a forceful shove. Only to once again have to spin on his heels to avoid yet another volley from Poine's chosen long range tactic. At this rate it wouldn't be long before he got hit. This girl was becoming a nuisance. While this was happening, the room dimmed, and the mirrors started to move. Kyoto parried yet another swipe from Poiyo's blade.

Mikuo blinked in wonder as the room started to change. Wow. No one ever told him about this…

"Poine!" Poiyo called out, his eyes meeting with his sisters for but a moment. She looked as his eyes gazed upward. So then it was time.

Understood.

Miku came from the room and looked over at Poiyo. Meeting his gaze for a split second, she nodded. The rest was set. It was up to Poiyo now.

Poiyo's eyes Met Miku's.

Understood.

Poine pulled out a Kunai knife. Needles wouldn't cut the job here. She threw it upwards. The chain on the chandelier broke. It fell to the ground, Kyoto had to move or risk getting crushed. Poiyo made a mad dash for the last mirror.

"No You Don't!" Kyoto roared then thrust his weapon forward, it's length extending and shooting forward.

There was a defening silence in the room, broken by the sound of a loud clank, as Poiyo dropped his sword to the floor. Poiyo was pinned to the wall, he had been pierced from his right side, right through to his left and against the wall. Kyoto's weapon had run him through.

"BROTHER!" Poine's voice echoed through the room. Her brother had been stabbed. Her Brother!

No! The tealette sucked in a breath of horror. How could this happen? They where careless, so very careless. Miku wanted to run over to Poiyo, her first initial instincts of nursing the wounded kicked in. However, she seemed to have a sudden thought that no, Poiyo would want someone to continue this, to end this doppelganger's reign before Ron's entire being was erased from existence.

"Cover me." Was the diva's short quiet words to her brother before she lurched forward.

"Poine! Now's not the time to freeze up!" she shouted and scooped up the sword. Not able to stop her momentum from the extreme pace she had ran, she worked on swinging back around, using the golden top of the chandelier as a sort of propelling system. She shot herself forward, picking up speed as she went from the extra boost. Gripping the sword in her hands, the petite 16 year old made a daring move and lurched off her course, streaking towards Kyoto, holding out the sword almost in a careless looking manner, however, very thought out as to draw more blood. She felt the blade nick the mans side before she turned once more and ran towards the last mirror. Nicking Kyoto had been easy enough, because his hands where full, and he hadn't pulled his weapon free from Poiyo yet.

The spear retracted.

"Bitch!"

Miku stayed focused on her target, raising the sword above her head, point out, to strike the mirror.

'For Ron! And for Poiyo!' she roared in her mind and brought down the sword.

Kyoto fired off his weapon to stab the little girl, much like he had stabbed Poiyo. He was looking forward to skewering the little teal haired girl.

The weapon never reached her.

The sword Miku swung made contact with the mirror, breaking it. An almost musical ring sounded as the blade made contact with the glass. At first, there was nothing. Then the mirror suddenly glowed, and cracked. The cracks spread out through out the whole mirror, before shattering before the teal haired girl, revealing a very solid, tangible Ron. Free on the plane he was trapped in, it was like a weight had been lifted from his body. The pain he was in was gone, but, the demon had sapped much of his strength in the struggle so far. He fell forward. Mission objective one, was complete. The tealette caught Ron, with a bit of difficulty, but gave him a soft smile.

"Rest, you need it." She said in a soft voice and turned to the others, to celebrate the good news.

However her heart stopped at the site before her. She was certain that Kyoto was going to attack her and run her through with his spear, so she found it off that she wasn't injured. But, at this moment in time, she wished she had been the one struck.

"… You're crazy kid." Kyoto said flatly, Obviously pissed. He had lost his prey. Why? Because some stupid kid put himself between his weapon, and the girl.

"Sorry, but Miku was right. This, isn't the time to be, freezing." Mikuo answered with a cough. As the spear had gone through his torso, he held it rightly with one hand to keep it from going anywhere.

It was also known that, He hated the site of blood. A few bad experiences made him woozy when he saw it. But here he was, able to move, and protect his sister for once. She had always been the one to protect him.

"Besides… if I can… protect her… it's worth it…"

"…Crazy And Stupid." Kyoto spat lifting the weapon poor Mikuo still attached to it. The boy was lifted off the ground and grunted as the weapon dug deeper into him. Kyoto then swung it hard to the right, sending the poor boy flying.

Poine had run to her own brother. He was still breathing, seething. Trying to focus on healing the damn wound. She looked down. She could see the tissue trying to heal, mend, close around the circuitry. She started to shake.

Stupid Demon.

She had seen what happened. She slowly stood. Both boys had now taken serious blows. Kyoto was about to learn a very hard lesson.

Hell hath no Furry.

Her dear brother lay on the floor, in a bloody heap, a wound on his torso. Her teals orbs widened in horror. No… not her brother… this was exactly why she didn't want to get him involved. Her teal bangs covered her eyes as she pushed away some glass from the area she was in and gently laid down Ron.

Like a Woman Scorned.

'How dare he…' her form quivered, almost looking like she was about to cry. 'How, DARE he…' the one person she would be more than willing to absolutely die for, was dying right in front of her eyes. Miku slowly stood, the same time Poine did. Poine made her way slowly over to Miku. Kyoto watched them curiously. He had taken care of the strongest fighter, and the weakest. But these two where not to be underestimated.

The girls thought patterns lined up.

That, bastard… that disgusting, no good, piece of Crap demon. How DARE he hurt her only brother? How DARE he hurt Ron! How DARE hurt Poiyo/Mikuo.

Miku's head shot up and he looked right at Kyoto. SO much raw hatred and loathing shined in her orbs. If it was a normal person, one would have stepped back in uneasiness. Especially if you could have gotten a look at Poine's eyes to boot, which matched Miku's perfectly.

"First, you invade Ron-kuns mind…" Miku began her voice soft yet cold, and devoid of emotion, "Then, you subject him to your freaky medieval or whatever torture, then you take. His. Body, and proceed to live a life of luxury, doing what you please." As her voice rose with each sentence, she walked over, to stand beside Poine, sword gripped into her hands rightly, never taking her eyes off the demon. The girls where soon side by side. Poine's own hands also gripped the blade. She raised her own head, her eyes indeed burning with just as much intensity.

"You've brought nothing but trouble." Poine said now, picking up where Miku left off. "But then… you do the most deplorable thing in the world. You attacked our siblings, our Brothers, The people we love the most…. And for that…"

"**We won't forgive you." **The two roared together. Their own anger and hatred seeming to resound together, wiring around each other dangerously. A wind seemed to pick up out of nowhere, seeing this was a closed off room. They paid no mind to the wind, their clothes whipping around their figures, Miku's especially as she wore a dress. The rune blade began to glow, soft at first, and intensifying as Poine's and Miku's anger grew.

"**HOW DARE YOU HURT OUR BROTHERS!"**

Have you ever gotten that feeling of "Oh Shit"? Well Kyoto was getting that feeling right now. As the power of the blade intensified, he indeed did back up. This, shouldn't be possible. Kyoto stood ready to defend.

Poiyo had managed to get to his knees, but he was still clutching as his sides. Sweat dripped from his brow. This Hurt, like Hell. If his body was purely flesh and blood like it used to be… But it wasn't. The ARS was slower than his old healing abilities, and they couldn't effect the cyber parts of his body. Which was, a lot. So his flesh and blood portions where trying to heal around them. But he had to stop the bleeding or he'd… His heart was pounding a mile a minute in his chest.

… perhaps nothing could stop that now anyway…

His eyes scanned the room. Mikuo was laying in a heap on one side of the room, Ron carefully laid down on the other. Good, Not the demon couldn't use him to boost his own strength. But still, the power in this room, he looked at the two girls.

… He had never seen the sword react like that to those with out demon blood, heritage. How was this possible? How were they doing that?

The impossible had a habit of happening a lot this week.

"Your Brothers, should learn to stay out of things and mind their own. Just like a couple of small girls." Kyoto snapped. He wasn't going to bother going into a speech about merely going along with his nature.

At the demons careless words, the sword seemed to glow even brighter, the wind picking up around the two girls even more.

"**'Mind their own business' you say. 'They were in a way'. Of course a soul sucking prick like you wouldn't understand."** Their words where cold and biting, no remorse, no pity. Their voices resonated together. There would be no leeway. He was going to be punished, and both girls where going to make sure of it. They took a step forward, in perfect sync with each other.

"**They were doing what any normal sibling would do, no, what any normal brother would do. They're protecting us, keeping us safe from harm. You, however, and your narrow-minded views, don't understand this. When we protect, we are strong. When we wish to save, we become stronger. Our resolve, the very fiber of our beings change, to match those who we're facing. We won't mind our own, because you are the one who encroached First!" **

Another step forward, more cold looks. The hum of steady energy filled the air, seeming to charge the very air around them with electricity.

"**You're the one who 'didn't mind your own.' You're the one who should have just left everything alone, not us. You can break our bones, bust our heads open and incapacitate us, but when you hurt those we love more than life itself, then is when we absolutely FIGHT BACK!" **The girls words where strong powerful, mirroring the raw among of power rolling off the sword in waves. They gave Kyoto a deadly, dark smirk, and then spoke once again.

"**Hell Hath No Furry Like A Woman Scorned. And You, Just Scorned Two." **

Yep, oh Shit feeling definitely kicking in. The air was ripe for an attack, power pulsating and seeming to wrap around both girls, sending their hair and clothes whipping in the fierce wind. They weren't going to forgive, and they weren't going to forget. It was time this demon paid for his transgressions.

In Spades!

Together they raised the sword clear over their heads.

Poiyo's eyes widened. There was no way… it just wasn't, possible.

Kyoto stepped back, he stood ready, but this energy, he couldn't even get close to them right now. What the heck?

"**Consummator." **

Both girls spoke, swinging the sword down, letting loose a large blast of energy. Not just lighting, but wind, and water! The attack swept through the large room, and being a mere few feet away from Kyoto, he had no time to dodge. Not that there was really room to dodge anyway. Blocking? An impossibility. He tried. Oh how he tried. He was thrown back into the wall, and right against an anti demon seal. The attack tried to push him forward, the seal tried to push him back. Stuck between the two hurt like hell, and he found himself wondering if it would ever end. The attack finally won out over the ward, and pushed him through the wall, bringing it down around him.

Poiyo couldn't believe it. Two girls, not even human, had been able to use the Consummator? The sword took the elements best suited for each. It was his sword by rights, so that's where the lighting came from. The water had to be Poine. She could be calm and gentle at times, but one of the most destructive people you could know when angered. Easily fitting into any situation. The wind, with out a doubt, belonged to Miku. Swift, unpredictable, gentle, yet forceful. An unspoken guide.

That, was the nature of Consummator. It draws off the user, obtaining the best suited element, then it feeds the users emotions to calculate the force and impact of the attack. Consummator. Finisher.

Kyoto struggled to sit up, grunting. Damn, that hurt, like a bitch. He tried to move, but his body out right refused to. Despite it's fast healing rate. He was, a mess. His hair had been burned, his shirt was reduced to scraps, and lacerations covered his body. The girls came closer, and he actually felt Fear, grip at his very soul.

There was no way this was happening. There is no way, he was getting his Ass handed to him by a couple of Girls!

They stood over him now, the sword held aloft with the elements swimming around it.

"**It's over." **They spoke, eyes glowing with energy that only could have been fueled by the sword. They then thrust the blade downwards piercing his chest, and he screamed as the blades destructive power blasted through him. It was so great, it even created a crater among the rubble around him. He fell back, still. They removed the blade from him. The wind calmed, they looked down at what they had done.

Poine let her hand drop from the blade, as Miku continued to hold on to it. The two girls turned.

It was over, finally.

Poiyo sighed. That, had been impressive. The two girls where walking toward him. Soon they would probably branch off to their respective siblings. That's when he felt it. That pulsation. That's when it struck him. In their anger, they had forgotten something very important in killing the bastard.

He tried to stand, but failed, falling back to his knees.

"Miku! Poine! It's Not over yet!"

The girls blinked. Why wouldn't it be over?

Then the sound of rubble scraping behind them made them turn. He stood, the wounds on his body where rapidly closing, but the gaping one in his chest was still healing internally before their eyes.

Gross!

"You, Btiches!" He roared, a black energy filling his hands. "I'm going to blow you both to Hell and Back!"

He was then suddenly pelted with a bunch of energy pellets and thrown off balance.

"Who the Hell?" He turned and looked, what's when they all saw it.

The teal haired brat was back up, his hair blocking his eyes, his stab wound no longer bleeding. In his hands, his two leeks had covered into what looked like some blasters from that popular sci-fi game, Halo. They where smoking, showing they had been very recently fired.

"Oh Come On! What Now?" Kyoto snapped. He was getting tiered of this.

Miku blinked. So that's where they went. Huh.

Blasters aside, the tealette tried to think quick on what they where forgetting.

"Miku!" Poiyo called out. "His blood!"

Aw HELL in a HANDBASKET!

She mentally slapped herself on the back of the head.

'Keep shooting, but please, don't overexert yourself more then you already have.' She begged in her mind, hoping he could hear her. Twins could do that, couldn't they? The tealette grabbed Poine by the arm, and ran over to Ron, kneeling beside his unconscious figure. Miku sat on one side, Poine on the other. Poine carefully raised his arm, pulling back his arm warmer. Miku took a deep breath, and Very gently, she glided the blade across his arm horizontally, enough to draw blood, and let droplets fall on the blade. They watched as the doppelgangers blood already coated on the blade, reacted negatively to it. Almost seeming to boil away from it. Miku's anger rose once again. She couldn't believe she had to do this. It was all that creeps fault.

Ron winced as he was cut, and he even opened his eyes slightly, looking at them dully. It was hard to tell if he was even able to tell what was going on or not.

Rage build again as she got what she needed on the blade, and took the hem of her dress, ripping it off and tying it around Ron's arm, to clot the bleeding. With that, she stood back up, the wind roaring once more, slowly at first.

"See what I had to do Poine? We had to use Ron-kun's blood to kill this thing. We have to injure another loved one because this demon didn't mind his own." Miku told her, her dark voice filled with unimaginable rage.

"Let's end him. Now." Her teal gaze met Poine's. Angling the sword so the blood stayed on the blade, and Poine could grab a hold of the hilt as well. It was time to end this things' Tyranny over their lives once and for all.

"Yeah, … we got so careless. I totally forgot we needed to do this…" Poine spoke, looking down at Ron. He seemed so, helpless. He should be strong, standing on his own two feet. Not drained and exhausted.

Meanwhile, as Miku and Poine where preparing for their final attack, Mikuo charged in at the demon with out hesitation. Kyoto roared at the suddenly gung-ho young man and fired off an energy shot. Which, the brat dodged.

Like it was nothing.

Kyoto was pelted with more energy rounds and brought out his staff weapon once again, and swung it down at the kid, who moved to the right, dodging flawlessly, and opened fire once more. Kyoto continued to grow more and more angry. Every attack he made, the kid evaded and counted by blasting him with those damned energy pellets.

He aimed at the kids head, he ducked and fired. Another wing at the kids torso, he jumped up and flipped back, and fired again.

What the hell? Earlier the kid was so damned timid, he hardly moved.

It seemed with every swing, the kid dodged and counted like some sort of pro. Finally Kyoto got in close and brought his weapon down, forcing the kid to block physically.

"What the hell happened to you kid?" Kyoto snapped.

He received no answer. As he pushed his weapon down, the kid merely pushed back. He looked at the boy, examine him. His face was nothing but seriousness, yet, blank. As he peered through the boys bangs at his eyes, he could see they where equally blank. But at this range, you could almost see the data flowing behind them.

"…well son of a bitch…" the little punk was literally on an auto pilot.

Seeing as they had a breather thanks to Mikuo's sudden fighting skills, and the girls where prepping for the final blow, Poiyo managed to half walk half drag himself over to them. His wound was finally healing enough to allow him to do so. But he, wanted to make sure the girls where okay.

"Are you two alright?"

They looked over at Poiyo. He stood up to his full height as they did. If it was a challenge, he hid it well.

"We're fine for the most part." Miku replied softly and looked over at her brother.

He was on auto-pilot. She could tell. It pained her to see him let his android side take over to fight, and it was all that creeps fault. All his. The blade was ready, and Poiyo was at least half standing now. She could see a determination, a, wanting, deep within his crimson eyes. And something else she didn't quite recognize.

"Are you up to putting an end to him? Or do you want one of us to do it?" she asked, wanting to know.

Right now, ending Kyoto was the most important thing, and getting her brother to stop fighting before he fries his circuits completely. Miku's grip tightened on the blade, pulsating it in her hand, as if urging her to go on, to finish the job before it became too late. The diva pursed her lips, waiting for a response so she could spring into action, or get her brother to patch him up as best she could, so he wouldn't damage his internal wiring and mechanics. That would mean another trip to the lab, and she knew he wouldn't like that at all…

Poiyo looked down at the little diva. Truth of the matter was, he could already feel he had pushed past his limit. His body was already started to break down, as much as it was trying to heal itself. But still… He reached out and clasped his hand around the hand Miku held the blade in gently.

"I'll finish it. You've done enough. It's mostly my fault things ended up getting this far in the first place. I'll finish it. You've covered me while I was down, and I thank you for that. I can take it from here, Miku."

In the mean time, the fight seemed to only escalate between Mikuo, and Kyoto. The boy was having some trouble regaining the distance he needed, and little by little, Kyoto started to gain the upper hand.

"Not so hard once we figure out how you work, is it?" Kyoto taunted as he swiped his spear at the boy. Of course, he got no verbal response. The boy only jumped back, aimed, and fired.

This time, Kyoto managed to duck under the shots, and in a flash, Mikuo's right arm went flying. Kyoto had morphed his spear into a sword. The range was shorter, but what better way to take care of a gunner than to cut off his arm? At that moment, something in the boy's eyes flickered. Kyoto smirked.

"So, you Felt that huh?"

A quick spin kick, and the boy was knocked to the ground, and his opponent wasted no time in pinning him to the ground, holding his remaining arm to the side. He was now positioned on top of the boy.

"I wonder just how much pain this state can take before you snap out of it? Time to wake up kid." Kyoto spoke, before using his free hand to grab at the boy's older stab wound, and twisted it.

3, 2, 1.

Mikuo's eyes clarified, and he screamed.

Miku's head shot up, hearing her brother scream out in pain. That was the last straw. Without thinking, emotion overriding reason, the Tealettte grabbed the sword. It roared into power, a tornado like wind whipping through the air. All before Either of the 2 Matsuda's could do anything.

"You bastard… you bastard… YOU BASTARD!" The tealette roared in anger and shot forward.

"MIKU! WAIT!" Poiyo called out

"MIKU!" Poine also called, but their words reached deaf ears.

The wind seemed to only make her movements faster and faster, much like the element itself. She picked up movement, her teeth gritted in anger. That bastard… that jerk… that piece of trash! He hurt her brother! Her Mikuo! She'll never forgive him for this. Her anger was raw and unadulterated. It swirled around her as prominent as the sun and moon. She was pissed, and that meant she wasn't going to stop until she destroyed him. To see the sword react so strongly to well of emotions, was as Poiyo said in both girls cases, amazing. The tealette was enraged, and filled with sorrow and guilt. Her heart was set on doing one thing, and one thing only, killing Kyoto. Her real orbs focused on him as the wind propelled her forward. She jumped up into the air at the last moment and brought the blade down with a great force, intent on either, A) smashing the guys head in, or B) slicing him clean in half.

Kyoto however, had taken notice of the girl charging at him with the now Very dangerous sword. He also had enough brains to do the smart thing. Move off current target of interest. Lest get sliced in half by angry leek girl. He just HAD to go for the pay back didn't he? Just HAD to.

But as he moved, her poor brother wasn't able to. In the girls anger, she had greatly misjudged the situation. Now he was going to get to enjoy her cut up her own brother as she tried to save him.

But at the last second, a firm set of arms grasped around Miku, hands grasping her as she grasped the blade. Her feet, mere centimeters off the ground, the wind from the blade, several inches from Mikuo's head, the wind dying down.

The arms set her down, but never let her go.

"Never, swing down, when your enemy is on Top, of the one you want to protect Miku. Always swing vertically, or up." Poiyo said gently, his voice carrying a very gruff tone. She couldn't see it form her current position, but a thin trail of blood seemed from the right corner of his mouth. "Other wise, you may hurt them yourself… and that's worse than not being able to save them."

Mikuo laid staring at the sight above him. He was breathing heavily, tears threatening to fall from his eyes, he was scared shitless…

The tealette couldn't reply, for her jaw was clenched tightly, expressing her inner anger. This rage poured off of her in suffocating waves, her petite form trembling. She was so angry, but in part of her mind, was still thinking logically, she listened. Her eyes never left Kyoto, who watched the scene before him. Her whole being, was fixed on dealing with him.

Poiyo found himself frightened of the young girl, whom and nearly sliced her brother in half, and yet, seemed to only see the target before her. This wasn't like her. What had… he done?

He looked, as Gently, the blade turned in her hand, with a flick of her wrist, going into a position where it would be best suited to slice upwards instead of downwards. As if by instinct, she made sure the blade kept Ron's blood on it. Poiyo let her go.

The digital diva went into an attacking position, walking around her brother. Kyoto kept his eyes on her this whole time, she did the same. The wind picked up around her again as well, and she shot forward once again.

This was it. Either she'd win, or she'd die trying. She didn't think about knowing that this could be a suicide mission. Her mind was wrapped around the fact that she needed to end this quickly to save her brother. He was the most important person in her life, and she could never forgive Kyoto for hunting him down like he had. It was unforgivable, deplorable, and he deserved to be punished more than just dying. He deserved to be tortured like he had done to Ron before being killed. That's what the darkness in her heart told her. Her overwhelming sense of justice managed to override this, thankfully, and Miku focused on Kyoto. Gently, tears began to cascade down her cheeks. She never broke the fierce expression on her face, but the tears still fell. She zigzagged her movements and crouched down, appearing behind Kyoto.

Poiyo watched her move, watched her run, watched her cry. A clawed hand clenched. No, this ends, in the next 5 seconds. He moved.

Now, it goes with out saying, that Kyoto was not looking to die. Who in their right mind was? But, how had the girl moved so fast?

'How?' was all that came to his mind as he whirled around, turning to face her, and moving to avoid her attack. Only to suddenly feel someone else grab him from behind.

"No escape for you." A cold voice reached his ears. "It ends, here."

The amount of space he had moved was small, and it only took a small adjustment to redirect her attack. All this happened, in just, a fraction of a second. In the next, the sword pierced Kyoto's torso, forcing it's way upward, and through. The man behind him grunted as well, as the blade penetrated him too.

"Ron's blood mixed with yours. You're done."

"P- POIYO!" Poine could be heard screaming from across the room. How, how could he?

Kyoto turned his head, looking at the other demon.

"Wh-why would you…" Yes, he had stopped him from escaping, stopped the battle from being dragged out any longer, but in the process, the thunder demon had gotten himself right in the light of fire.

The chain of events didn't register in her mind until her gaze set on Poiyo's figure. His face was in pain, and that's when it kicked in. She had struck him as well as Kyoto. Miku's once strong and fierce face, melted into that of horror.

"Poiyo-kun!" She cried out in shock and despair.

In an effort to keep Kyoto still, Poiyo had gotten hurt as well. Her already fragile nerves cracked under this. Oh god..

"Why? I know it was to help, but not you're hurt even more!" Guilt ate at her. She hurt Poiyo. That wasn't supposed to happen. Her hands here shaking, but her tight grip on the hilt only grew stronger, not able to let go. It was to the point where the hilt was digging into her palms, and causing them to start bleeding.

"I, I'm sorry…" She apologized, her tears falling rapidly. Everything was going wrong. She knew it was going to be tough, but, then Mikuo got involved, and he was hurt, and then This. Oh God! Mikuo! She had almost… she had almost killed him herself! Her logic and emotion programming where starting to overload. At his point, if she did not calm down, her systems would crash within seconds.

Ron rolled over, and lifted himself from the ground his tie\red body shaking. What the devil, had happened?

Poiyo looked at the little diva. So she was waking up. Despite her obvious distress, he let a sad smile grace his features. He didn't need her, to see his last moments, in agony. He would try to ease her mind.

"It's alright. I knew what I was getting into when I did this, Miku-chan. I knew, this would likely be the outcome."

Chan… he had always called her Diva, or by her name alone. Why so formal now?

When he spoke again, it was in demon tongue. Something, only meant for the doppelganger to hear? Or was he falling back, on a century old habit?

"_This body of mine is failing anyway…" _

What he said, despite Kyoto's situation, he started to laugh, weakly, but still, the other demon laughed. He then replied in the same tongue.

"_Then I'll be seeing you in hell with me." _

"_Perhaps. But at least your reign finally comes to an end. Though the only reason you're still alive to have caused all of this, was because the overlord didn't want a scratch on his little, "Flower."" _

A growl was his only reply.

"Poiyo… my… my brother…" Poine was on her knees, she was having trouble processing what was happening. Tears, streaming down her face.

Why had he Done That?

Someone wiped away a tear. She turned, and saw Ron was fully sitting up now. He looked tired, and horribly pale, but he was sitting.

"He'll make it. He's tough. He has to."

"Ron-kun…"

Though Ron wore his normal stern expression, his voice, sounded so desperate. It was then she realized, by trying to look normal, he was trying to make her feel better. Ron staggered to his feet, but fell on his first attempt.

"Come on, we have to, go to them." He said, as he got to his feet yet again, this time maintaining his balance.

He was right. Poine rose, and caught the weak Utau before he fell again, and helped him across the room.

As for Miku, she was rapped up in a one armed hug from behind.

"That's enough Miku. It's over now. It's not your fault. Look, I can move. I can talk. I'm Fine see?" His face was buried in her hair, and he held her as close as he could manage. She was near her breaking point and he knew it. So Mikuo had dragged himself to his feet, through the pain, through near, everything, to try and help her.

"I'm Fine See? So, So please, just let it go. Stop. Don't hurt yourself…" His hand slid over hers. "We'll be fine okay? So just, let it go…"

As she heard Poiyo speak, her tears continued to rapidly fall down her cheeks. The couldn't stop.

Now she knew what that was she saw in his eyes earlier. He had already accepted his fate of death!

Her mind was fogged, and confused, and overwhelmed. He was smiling! Why was he smiling? She couldn't think. Her form was trembling horribly, eyes widened, yet blank. Her system was working on overdrive. Though she was not conscious of it, the tealette was listening to every word each person spoke, like a recorder. Poiyo tried to reassure her. Then he spoke in foreign tongue. And she heard Ron's voice. He was okay, thank Kami. Miku's eyes closed shut as she let out a sob, the familiar feeling of her brother's hug wrapping around her. He was up, and talking. He was okay, for the time being. Mikuo spoke to her in a gentle, yet desperate tone, telling her to stop, that what she had done, was enough, that it was over, and he was fine. He didn't want her to hurt herself.

'You're hurt worse than me!' She wanted to cry out, but her vocals wouldn't work. She was mute. A sob escaped her lips, and went through her hold body. After a moment, feeling Mikuo's hand on hers, her grip loosened on the hilt, before she let it go completely. Her knees buckled under her, all the strength draining from her body. Miku fell to her knees, and cried. Sobs escaping her lips. She cried from both relief, and sadness. Guilt, and happiness. It was so much to handle, in such a short time.

Mikuo found himself fumbling with the blade, trying not to let it drop carelessly, lest it hurt these two men even more. Something not easy to do with one shaky hand. Hell, he still didn't even know what was going on. Why Miku was fighting in a fight like this in the first place, how Ron had come from that broken mirror, why there was a blond double, why Poiyo was throwing lighting! Still though, he managed to keep the blade from dropping too carelessly, and slowly carefully, slid it from the two men.

Poiyo staggered immediately, while Kyoto cursed, and suddenly became dead weight.

Only then, did Mikuo let the sword fall to the floor with a clatter. He knelt behind his sister, and hugged her again.

Damn it, he was getting her covered in his blood. If Meiko saw them, she shouldn't be happy. Luka would probably faint, and he didn't want to think of what the twins would do. Kaito… he'd probably faint too.

Odd, why would he think of them now? He wrapped his arm around his sister tighter.

"It's okay Miku… Everything will be, alright."

As he spoke, it was almost ironic, as the demon's breaths, got weaker, and more labored.

"_See you when you get to hell, bastard…." _

"… _Of course… it is, my punishment…" _

Kyoto closed his eyes.

"_An interesting choice of words, Matsuda…" _He opened then again, looking over the siblings, and then seeing Ron losing his balance, and falling, bringing Poine down to the floor with him.

"…I was free, for a little while… but even that damned human, was never willing to accept that Keine was gone… what a fool… humans with… attachments, are always, the strongest… fighters…" Kyoto spoke in an understandable language this time. Though, one couldn't be sure whom he was calling the fool, himself, or Master. But as he spoke this, he closed his eyes once again, and ceased moving.

Poiyo finally let the man drop. Once he did, the newly acquired stab wound became visible. Front of his torso, and dangerously close to where it might have pierced a lung, though, odds where strong it did given the angle of the thrust. He placed his hand over the wound, and fell to his knees. He raised his head, to take one last look around. First one he saw was of course, Miku. As he looked at her, guilt once more swelled up in his chest. He never should have dragged her of all people into this.

She wasn't meant for this type of life.

His only saving grace was that she was crying too hard to see the damage done to his body right now. And the way her brother was cuddling her, she wouldn't. Just as well. His eyes then landed on Ron, his friend. He was awake, moving, he would survive. Good. That would be, enough… In the next second, he fell over.

"POIYO!" In that second his sister was by his side, having caught him in her arms keeping him from hitting the floor. She held him close, being mindful of his horns.

"You idiot. You can stop now too! Change back, before you die!" she wailed.

His red eyes weakly opened. He didn't want to say anything but…

The transformation process might kill him anyway. He had pushed himself far too long in this form. His heart was already pounding in over drive. Like if you put too much power through a generator. It eventually blows out. He shifted. His sister. His annoying, picky, taller, younger, dear sister. There was something he had to know. Before… He spoke, in a soft voice. Poine had to bring her ear close to his mouth, she could hear him properly.

What he said, what he asked her, made her angry. Like if he wasn't dying in her arms, she would have clubbed him angry.

"Stupid brother… I don't hate you. I don't care if you're a demon. You're still my older brother. Your past, means Nothing to me. I was angry at you, yes. But I could never hate you." She responded, holding him tighter. "So please, just change back. Don't die on me…"

Ron never felt more helpless than he did right now, as he looked over the two scenes before him. They where exactly alike, yet complete opposites at the same time. But he too couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt. If he had only just accepted what was happening earlier… if he had just asked for help sooner… then it never would have gotten this far. Help, they needed help..

… he didn't have a phone. He hoped one of the others did. He got back up, and walked over to Poine and Poiyo. Please have a phone.

Miku held her brother, her grip weak and frail, unlike the tight grip she had earlier. She was at her wits end. She buried her face into Mikuo's chest, shoulders shaking from her silent sobs. She felt horrible. Even if she didn't see Poiyo's wounds, she knew they where bad, and life threatening. But she had to do something. She had to. Help… they needed to call for help. The petite girl tried to calm her crying, not caring if her bothers blood caked her dress. All that mattered was that they get medical help. She pulled away gently and placed a hand on his cheek gently, fingers trembling.

"I-I'm getting help. I-I promise." She said softly, voice trembling and cracking. Her brother nodded. Just as well. He forgot his cell phone.

Miku reached into one of her shoes and pulled out a small black cell phone, one she kept for emergencies only. Before everything had begun, she had made sure to get the numbers of all the Masters for, 'just-in-case' purposes, and this was definitely one of them. With a shaking hand, she flipped open the thin phone, and scrolled down her contacts before getting numbers for Master Matsuda, as well as Ana, knowing that the Master of Internet Co. Would help. She called Mastuda first, and brought the phone to her ear. Her form trembled terribly as she waited for the Matsuda Master to pick up the phone.

Ron, found himself wondering, as he looked at the siblings, was he really worth all this? After all, they had literally risked Everything for him. So, was he Really Worth it? They seemed to think so. Oddly, only now did he noticed Poine's back, was cut and bleeding. Some glass shards where even still stuck in it.

"Poine…" he began hesitantly. "…can I use your phone?"

The girl was crying now, but still, she managed to slip one hand into her pocket, and pull out her phone, letting it clatter against the floor.

Ron picked it up and opened it, and dialed from memory, his master's number. He held the phone to his ear, and waited. He looked over at the Hatsunes. Miku was shaking like a leaf, holding her own phone to her ear, waiting for an answer. Her brother… was a Mess. He had even lost an arm to this fight.

"Hello?" Ron heard in his ear. He hesitated.

"…Master?" he answered in a small voice.

"Ron?"

Master sounded so surprised, yet, also happy, and grateful. Master went on to babble about things like that. Ron put his hand to his face. Of course he would to that. Wait… was he crying?

…so stupid.

"Master…" Ron spoke, putting an end to the babble. "we need help."

On Miku's end, Master Matsuda, also answered her phone.

"Hello?"

Miku sniffled softly, sucking in a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"We need help… and badly… Poiyo-kun's hurt. Poine-chan's hurt… the place is a mess… please come… please… Poiyo-kun needs help… he's very very hurt…" She said, her voice pleading. Her bottom lip quivered as she tried to calm the well of tears that where threatening to escape once more.

"Wait… Miku sweetie, I don't understand, what do you mean Poiyo is hurt? Where are you?" You could hear the worry in the master's voice. She had counted on them getting into trouble… but… she hadn't counted on Miku having anything to do with it honestly.

"He's hurt! He's very very hurt! There was wind, and lighting, and blades, and bullets, and he got… Please! Please come and quickly Matsuda-sama!" She said clutching the phone trying to keep it steady as she spoke. She was scared. Scared that Poiyo wouldn't make it, scared that Mikuo himself was worse than he let on, terrified that Poine was hurt badly, as well as Ron. They didn't deserve to be in pain, to be beat up in the way they where. They didn't deserve it. Kami-sama was supposed to watch over them, everyone.

'Of course, he wouldn't help a demon or a loid… we're not human…' she thought bitterly in her mind, waiting for Master Matsuda to answer. She had her knees curled up to her chest and her free arm wrapped around them, sitting next to Mikuo. Afterwards she decided, she was going to call Ana, and pick up her brothers… arm. She paled at the thought. His arm… oh gods this wasn't fair…

"Miku, calm down. What KIND of damage has Poiyo taken? How bad?"

"He's, he's… I think he's…" Miku's voice started to break as she looked over.

Poine was bent over, holding her brother, Ron kneeling next to them, talking on the phone with his master. No, scratch that. He just hung up. But Poiyo wasn't… Poine gave him a shake.

"No, Wake up damn you. Don't you dare fall asleep. Just, change back, so you stop taxing yourself. You said you could only do this for what, 10, 20 minutes safely? Well its Past that. Your odds will improve if you change back right? I told you I don't hate you. I should beat you up for thinking such a thing… but if you die now, I swear to god I will. It won't be fair, to get Ron back, just to lose you. Please!" She practically threw him to the floor and climbed on top, putting her hands on his chest, ready to start pushing down on it should anything go wrong.

"Poiyo… Please."

Red eyes opened dimly. She didn't hate him… in fact, she was crying for him. She was so noisy. She wasn't ready to just let him go. Didn't want him to leave. … Alright. If she really wanted, he would… try. He took a couple of sharp breaths and then grunted as he tried to comply with her request. While not a painful, changing back still, as they say, smarted. But in this state… it was going to hurt like hell.

In the next moment, he wailed in pain and his back arched and horns scraped along the floor. His eyes rolled back.

"NO YOU DON'T! DAMN YOU!"

THWACK!

She hit him hard in the chest, making him "jump". His head flew forward, his eyes snapped back into focus.

"You're not Leaving. You hear me! You're Not!"

Mikuo held his sister close. She had started to shake even worse.

"… never mind. I think I get the idea. I'll be there in just a few minutes. Just, tell me where you are Miku-chan." Matsuda spoke on the other side of the line.

"..Thank you, Matsuda-sama. It's, at the ballroom where I had the most recent get together."

"I'll be there as fast as I can."

Miku nodded.

"Hai. Arigatou." With that, she hung up. She then hurriedly called Ana.

The sound of a sudden sharp coughing fit, and a tired groan, the two looked over. And there was Poiyo. No scary horns, no black gathered wings, just, Poiyo. His sister placed his head in her lap.

Relief flooded Miku's features when she Poiyo back in his "human" form. That goodness. Her attention was brought back to her phone when Ana finally answered.

"A-ana-sama. We need help… Mikuo-kun is hurt badly… He was trying to protect me and…" She trained off, guilt swelling with in her once again. Also, just because Poiyo managed to get back to normal didn't mean they where in the home stretch. They still needed help. And badly. Ana spoke back to her.

"Hai. –pause- Hai. At the ballroom/ballerina studio. Please hurry." With that, Miku ended the phone calls and bit her lip, anxious and worried. They needed to get here, and soon.

All the stress and emotion overload on her systems where taking toll on her body. She was on the verge of falling into an unconscious state. Her body, mind, and spirit where spent. She was tired, and her programming was going haywire. She couldn't stop it either. She tried taking deep breaths to calm herself, which led to her almost hyperventilating. It wasn't going to work. She needed to calm down, but she was overly worried and stressed out.

"Bob is going to have a field day…" she murmured. The thought sending her stress levels through the roof once more. If she was a normal human, she would have submitted to seizures ages ago. Her mind kicked in overdrive. If Bob found out, he's lock her up like a princess in a tower and lever let her see anyone again. The thought sent a prang of fear through her body. That couldn't happen… it just couldn't… she was not going to calm down any time soon. Not until the Masters came.

Miku wasn't the only one worried. Mikuo was worried his sister might end up with some permanent emotional damage. Never mind his own physical state. He found it was getting harder to move. He was also feeling, so very tired. Not wanting to burden Miku with his weight, he shifted so he could lean against the nearest wall. His eyes scanned the room. And he even looked down at himself…

So much… blood.

He shook his head. He had to stay strong, for his sister. He shook his head again. His vision was getting blurry.

A deep, gargled, ragged breath.

It Hurt. His head hurt, his chest, hurt. His heart was pounding like a jack hammer and every beat, Hurt. Breathing, was getting harder, and Hurt. He felt like he was drowning. It hurt to much to even complain about it. Poiyo opened his eyes, to look at his sister, whom was applying pressure to the stab wound on his chest. She was talking to him, he could tell that. Her mouth was moving. But he couldn't tell… what… she was saying.

Uh oh… that wasn't a good sign. He went to close his eyes again.

"Poiyo? Poiyo!" Poine cried out, suddenly aware that her brother was losing focus again. Out of all of them, his build was the most unique, and that rule about not sleeping for humans? Well she was sure it applied to him.

Riiiip. Ron ripped another piece of his Qipo and shifted it under Poiyo's form, and around the other side, and then tied it tight, right over Poine's hand. She watched him work. One piece was being held down by Poine, and now this piece would help hold it there. It would have to do. Though he wasn't a Doctor… he could only hope this wouldn't blow up in his face and turn out to be a stupid move…

While physically, he was in the best shape, mentally, he wasn't so sure himself. He was, probably doing better than Miku though… He felt so, useless… He looked over at the shivering form of the girl. She was about to go into a meltdown.

"Take care of Poiyo. Make sure he doesn't fall asleep, okay?" Ron told Poine.

"What do you think I've been doing?" she returned. But then gestured with her head for him to go. The diva's brother was now very much out of it. Someone had to try to keep her from going under.

Ron made his way over to Miku, and knelt down in front of her.

"Hey…" he started. Great, what do you say next? "… they will be here soon okay? Then everything will be alright."

"H-how can you be sure? Mikuo's arm is ripped off, Poiyo-kun is drifting off, and you're probably more mentally scarred then anything. How can I believe that everything's going to be okay when you're all hurt?" the tealette whispered, voice cracking as she talked. She didn't look at Ron, her eyes wide and filled with horror. "Master, he'll probably lock me away in a cage after this too…" Please… someone please, come soon. As if answering her prayers, she heard the sound of tires squealing against the pavement outside, and the familiar voice of Ana yelling something along the lines of "Hurry up! Come on everyone move! Matsuda Hurry! Hey, Don't just sit there!" It seems she was with the Matsuda Master as well. Miku's head slowly lifted, staring at the door that lead into the ballroom. She dearly hoped she wasn't hallucinating. She had to be put to sleep before she lost it, she knew that well. But she wouldn't, not until she knew Poiyo and Mikuo where in stable conditions.

She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, teal hair all around her, matted, strands caked in her own blood and her brothers. She still cried silently.

"I… I don't know what I'd do if I lost any of you…" she whispered softly, frame shaking ever so slightly. "You're all, my family…"

Ron, wasn't sure what to do, or even what to say at first. But in the end, he did the only thing he could think of. He hugged her. For Ron, who didn't often show affection, this was rather awkward, but he knew she needed some form of comfort, or she would fry her circuits. Miku's eyes widened at the gesture. Clearly taken by surprise by it. As he held her, tight, held her close, he found he didn't even care when the doors could be heard opening. The first words said where easy to predict.

"Ron!" his master.

"Oh my God…" Ana.

Someone even turned tail, and left the room right off the bat. The familiar sound of vomiting could be heard.

After that, Ana started barking orders to organize everyone. They had brought help, lots of it from the sounds of it. But he didn't bother to look.

"Because I KNOW it will. Poiyo's been through this before, and he pulled through then right? And your brother wouldn't dream of dying and leaving you here alone. As for me, I'll be Fine." He wanted to call it nothing, but this was far from nothing.. and would be an obvious lie. "I'll get over it like everything else. So you Don't need to worry about me. And if your master tries to lock you up, we'll just all get together and break down the door. Miku…." He paused long enough to turn the girls head to get her to look at him.

"I just found out I have three of the best friends, anyone could Ever have…"

Miku's eyes softened, before she gave him a watery happy smiled, and hug him back, accidentally knocking them both over. Crying her eyes out.

To their right, Taya was setting up an IV with a blood back and attaching it to Mikuo, while someone else shined a light into his eyes to see if they could get a reaction. Behind them, Poine was yelling at Master Matsuda as she looked over Poiyo, first and foremost attaching a portable breathing device to the Utau. Then they got him loaded onto a stretcher, while Poine was literally thrown onto one herself, kicking and screaming, by a tall blue themed lion like Utau. For what her wounds where, she sure was lively. The room was amuck with Humans and Utau. Even a couple of Vocaloids.

"Thank you Ron-kun!" Miku cried out softly. "I'm glad you're okay, and you're right. It'll get better." She added and gave him a small smile. They'd make it. She knew it for sure. Now that everything was said and done, the tealette actually felt the wound on her shoulder. She winced, and got off of Ron gently, cradling the wound.

"Didn't feel that before." She muttered softly and looked around, signing in relief.

"You didn't feel it before because you where high on adrenaline. Now it's worn off so of course you're going to feel it you idiot…" Ron said though not one hurtful tone could be heard in his voice. If anything, he was relieved.

Miku gave Ron a slight smile as she slowly stood, helping Ron up. She clutched her shoulder, looking around. Her gaze landed on a familiar purple haired samurai who seemed to be looking around franticly.

"Papa." She called out softly, trying to get his attention.

The samurai turned.

"Miku!"

Poor Ron was nearly bowled over as "papa" came running. Gakupo picked the girl up in a hug.

"I was with Master when she got your phone call. We rushed over as fast as we could. You're not hurt badly are you? What happened?"

Ron backed off, and then felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see the face of his Master, Keyl. The man had been waiting patiently to get to speak to him. Fortunately, Ron didn't seem badly hurt, so he had assumed he could afford to wait, while Ron tried to put his friends mental state back together. The man gave Ron a soft smile.

"Ron…"

Ron couldn't ever remember a time where he had actually been happy to see the man. Though even how, "Happy" might be a stretch, but even so…

"… If you're going to cry, or, hug me, just… do it and get it over with…"

Miku gave Gakupo a half smile.

"A little nick in my shoulder, and a bit banged up, but I'm fine for the most part, as for what happened… well… it's a long story." She replied and hugged him back as tight as she could. Even with her messed up shoulder. She hissed in pain when she moved it and let of the indigo (cuz indigo sounds more manly) samurai to cradle her shoulder.

"Now I know how Mikuo felt when Tei got him in the shoulder…" she murmured softy, a soft frown on her lips. She looked over and spotted Ron and his Master, Keyl, talking. It seemed as if Ron was trying to be kinder to his master, even if a little bit. Miku smiled a bit. She was making progress with that, thankfully. Her would didn't let her forget it was there and twinge in pain. Miku winced. That hurt.

"Well, I'm sure there will be plenty of time to listen to it on the way. Come on, your brother has already been loaded in the repair van… along with his, arm… and we're getting ready to leave very soon." Gakupo said gently putting the girl back down on her feet, but keeping a hold of her hand, that was on her good arm.

Ron was now being guided out by his Master as well, whom paused, for only a minute, to look over not 15 feet from the mess.

"Bring him too." He said pointing to Kyoto. "We can't leave him here."

Every fiber of Ron's being wanted to object. But, Master was right. They couldn't leave him there. You don't just leave dead bodies laying around. Especially when it's a death connected to a bunch of androids and could potentially cause many legal matters, such as breaking the first law, blah blah blah. The three laws of robotics were for new builds anyway…

Two Utau he didn't recognize walked over and with an empty stretcher and loaded Kyoto onto it.

"Time to GO! Come on, if we don't Hurry, Someone's Not going to Make it!" Ana barked putting hustle into the step of anyone left standing around. "We're going to go to my lab. It's better equipped. Let's MOVE!"

Miku's grip tightened just a bit at the mention of Mikuo already being in the van. She nodded silently and followed the samurai. She stole a glance to her left and saw Kyoto being loaded on a stretcher and carried out. A frown graced her lips. She didn't want that body anywhere near her friends, or anybody for that matter.

Who knows with demons. He might come back. The thought made her physically ill and rose up her stress levels again. The tealette took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"I'll tell you something though Papa, I got to put your training to good use." She said in a cheery manner, before her body stopped moving and went rigid.

"Oh did you?" Gakupo said, interested. Then Miku stopped cold. He looked at her. "Miku-chan?"

The chain of events finally caught up to her body. Her eyes dimmed. She felt her internal power shutting down.

"Not… now…" she managed to mutter, before her body teetered forward, falling. The stress of everything, the wounds on her body as well as her overriding emotions have finally fried her internal wires.

"Miku!" Gakupo yelled out as he caught the girl before she fell and hit the floor.

The call of the Diva's name attracted the attention of several, which of course, included Ron. He tried to turn around and go back, but Master stopped him. No! This wasn't happening. Not her too! This was… His fault.

Gakupo scooped up the little Diva in his arms and ran out the door to the vans as fast as his legs could carry them. Ron was loaded into a different Van, while Poiyo's was already moving out. One thing was sure, They couldn't get there fast enough.

AN: I feel the kill should have gone to Poiyo. I honestly do. I will fix it. This I promise you. Well, at least you Miku fans probably enjoyed it.


End file.
